Contrato de Casamento
by kacardoso
Summary: Ariston Spiridakou tinha apenas uma razão para se casar com Chloe: ele precisava de uma esposa dócil e que lhe desse um herdeiro. Três anos já haviam se passado, e além de Chloe estar longe de ser a perfeita esposa grega, ela expulsou Ariston de sua vida com sua rebeldia... Mas, para seu desespero, Chloe se vê subjugada aos caprichos dele.


**Contrato de Casamento**

**(Not Just the Greek's Wife)**

**Lucy Monroe**

**Ela teria coragem de questionar os termos do contrato?**

_Ariston Spiridakou tinha apenas uma razão para se casar com Chloe: ele precisava de uma esposa dócil e que lhe desse um herdeiro. Três anos já haviam se passado, e além de Chloe estar longe de ser a perfeita esposa grega, ela expulsou Ariston de sua vida com sua rebeldia... Mas, para seu desespero, Chloe se vê subjugada aos caprichos dele. Para ajudá-la ele cobra um preço alto: Ariston somente irá considerar o pedido de Chloe depois que ela voltar para a cama dele... E engravidar de seu herdeiro!_

**Digitalização: Vicky**

**Revisão: Bruna Cardoso**

**Querida leitora,**

Foi-se o tempo em que as mulheres eram apenas seres frágeis, submissos e nada mais. Bem, na verdade continua mos frágeis... Compreensivas... Mas agora sabemos quando é necessário que sejamos fieis aos nossos princípios! As he roínas de _Mulheres Ousadas _são bem assim. Não se deixam enganar, porém jamais perdem a ternura...

**Boa leitura! **

**Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books**

Tradução _Vania Buchala Maria Vianna e Alice Klesck_

H ARLEQUIN

2012

PUBLICADO SOB ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN ENTERPRISES II B.V/S.À.R.I.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

**Título original: NOT JUST THE GREEK'S WIFE **

Copyright © 2012 by Lucy Monroe

Originalmente publicado em 2012 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

**Título original: THE MAN SHE SHOULDN'T CRAVE**

Copyright 6 2012 by Lucy Ellis

Originalmente publicado em 2012 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

**Título original: THE SHEIKH'S ENGLISH BRIDE**

Copyright 2007 by Sharon Kendrick

Originalmente publicado em 2007 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Projeto gráfico de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Arte-final de capa: núcleo i designers associados

Editoração Eletrônica: ABREU'S SYSTEM

Impressão: RR DONNELLEY

. 

Distribuição para bancas de jornal e revistas de todo o Brasil:

FC Comercial Distribuidora SA

Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4° andar.

São Cristóvão. Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921-380.

Contato:  .br

**Capítulo Um**

Mesmo com o tailleur de grife, Chloe Spiridakous sentiu-se um peixe fora d'água na sala de espera do sofisticado escritó rio do ex-marido. Assim como seu casamento, a saia e o blazer clássicos de tweed rosa já tinham dois anos e não lhe serviam mais como antes. O estresse e a dor haviam cobrado seu preço e lhe roubado quilos que ela não podia ter perdido.

Nunca tivera uma relação muito saudável com a comida, mas, após deixar a Grécia, fora quase impossível para ela se obrigar a comer. Em alguns dias, simplesmente não pusera na da na boca.

Mas Rhea acabara por intervir, salvando sua vida.

E ela não iria abandonar a irmã naquele momento. Não im portava o quanto aquele encontro fosse difícil. Não importava o quanto se sentisse mal preparada para lidar com o ex-marido outra vez.

Mas, sem dúvida, não ajudava em nada sentir-se desconfortá vel e pouco atraente. Não bastasse estar magra ao extremo, tam bém quase não dormira desde que aquela reunião fora marcada. As sombras escuras que levava sob os olhos eram a prova disso.

Não que Ariston fosse notar seu estado. O simples fato de ele ter concordado em recebê-la já era difícil de compreender.

Chloe teve a nítida sensação de que, de alguma forma, sua irmã se equivocara. Ariston não fizera um só movimento para contatá-la desde o dia em que ela havia desistido de seu casa mento. Ele nem sequer perguntara por que ela fizera aquilo.

Mas isso era de se esperar de uma relação que se alternava entre uma paixão tórrida e uma enorme distância emocional. Seu marido costumava ser atencioso à sua maneira, um pou co instável às vezes, e um amante incrível... Porém, mantinha seus sentimentos guardados a sete chaves. Ponto.

Chloe suspirou. Estava com a horrível impressão de que a secretária dele, Jean, havia marcado aquele encontro para Ariston e, de algum modo, se esquecido de mencionar que era com ela. E não parecia nem um pouco ansiosa por ser expulsa daquele escritório quando ele se percebesse isso.

Controlando o impulso de sair correndo, esfregou as palmas das mãos úmidas no tweed rosa da saia. Depois de tudo, esti vera certa de que nunca mais iria vê-lo novamente, não impor tando o quanto ainda desejasse isso.

E, no entanto, ali estava ela. Esperando na saleta de Ariston e sentindo-se prestes a vomitar ou correr.

— Sra. Spiridakous?

— Sim? — Chloe se pôs de pé ao primeiro som da voz de Jean, engolindo em seco.

— O Sr. Spiridakous vai vê-la agora. — Jean sorriu calorosa, ostentando uma expressão que devia reservar para pessoas que importavam para Ariston.

Longe de se sentir uma delas, Chloe se obrigou a devolver o sorriso.

— Obrigada.

Eram apenas alguns metros até as portas duplas que leva vam ao santuário de Ariston. O tempo que ela levou para atra vessar o carpete, entretanto, pareceu curto e ao mesmo tempo longo demais, em consonância com as batidas desencontradas de seu coração e o turbilhão de pensamentos que a assolava.

A velha senhora abriu a porta do lado esquerdo e a incitou a entrar com outro sorriso encorajador.

Chloe quis agradecer outra vez pelo sorriso e pela simpa tia nos olhos da mulher, mas não conseguiu fazer a gargan ta funcionar. Então acenou com a cabeça antes de se voltar para os domínios de seu ex-marido. Seria mais fácil manter a compostura caso se concentrasse no ambiente, e não em seu ocupante.

O escritório de Ariston em Nova York continuava exata mente como ela se lembrava. Uma imponente escrivaninha de mogno escuro, do tamanho de uma pequena mesa de jantar, ocupava o centro, com duas poltronas de couro e uma mesa de apoio entre elas. No lado oposto da ampla sala, dois sofás em couro cor de vinho ficavam dispostos um de frente para o outro, separados por um enorme tapete turco, feito à mão por um grupo de quatro mulheres, que levara seis meses para ficar pronto. Ela mesma o havia comprado para Ariston em sua lua de mel, e estava surpresa por ele o ter mantido.

Mas não devia. Ariston não era um sujeito sentimental. A peça apenas combinava tão bem com a decoração do escritório como tinha combinado cinco anos antes.

Próximo ao canto envidraçado da parede, o jogo de sofás compunha um ambiente intimidador para um encontro. Aris ton certa vez lhe dissera que usava de psicologia para definir o tom em determinadas negociações, e ela se viu quase aliviada quando seus olhos azuis encontraram o verde dos dela por so bre a mesa, em vez disso. Esse breve alívio, contudo, nada fez para fortalecer as articulações repentinamente fracas de seus joelhos, quando seus olhares se encontraram pela primeira vez em dois anos.

Sentia falta dele. Muita. A dor constante dentro dela mal di minuíra de intensidade nos 24 meses que passara tentando esquecê-lo.

Dizia-se que o tempo curava todas as feridas, porém ela se sentia quase tão vazia è arrasada como no dia em que seu ca samento havia acabado. Podia sentir cada centímetro de chão escapando de seus pés conforme emoções que não queria ex perimentar, muito menos admitir, a inundavam.

— Gostaria de um café, ou é uma "visita de médico"? — inda gou Ariston, erguendo uma sobrancelha escura.

Chloe abriu a boca para responder, contudo a fechou de novo sem dizer uma só palavra, a atenção totalmente capturada pelo homem à sua frente.

Ele não tinha mudado. E devia ter mudado, não devia?

Já ela, sem dúvida. Seu 1,72m pareciam o de um espanta lho, de tão magra que estava, e, embora ainda fizesse luzes nos cabelos castanhos, ela os usava mais longos que antes, caindo em ondas sobre os ombros.

Ariston comentara mais de uma vez gostar de cabelos com pridos, no entanto ela se recusara a deixá-los crescer enquanto eram casados.

Não estava certa do motivo no momento. Apenas de que, naquela época, cabelos mais curtos a faziam se sentir mais in dependente. Como se, a despeito do fato de estar apaixonada pelo marido empresário, ela continuasse a ser ela mesma.

Esse senso de independência pouco lhe valera após tê-lo deixado, ainda que não houvesse tido escolha. Após três anos de casamento, descobrira que Ariston se encontrava com os papéis do divórcio prontos... Conforme seu acordo inicial. Mesmo assim, a descoberta fora um golpe terrível, e precisara reunir toda a força de vontade do mundo para deixá-lo.

Seu orgulho a obrigara a fazer o primeiro e irrevogável mo vimento. Fazê-lo, contudo, não havia sido o bálsamo que ela es perara. Estava com apenas 25 anos na época, mas a dor e a preo cupação tinham lhe gravado pequenas linhas ao redor dos olhos.

Nos de Ariston, entretanto, não viu nenhuma nova ruga de preocupação ou marca de sorriso. Nenhum cabelo branco para marcar sua entrada na casa dos 30. Seu cabelo continuava es pesso e escuro, quase negro, e com o mesmo corte moderno que denotava poder e dinheiro.

O único indício de sua herança grega eram os fios ondu lados. Ariston continuava tão devastadoramente bonito como sempre fora, a expressão ilegível e os modos impecáveis.

Emoções inesperadas se abateram sobre ela. Desejo e amor, necessidade e dor, tudo tão forte que precisou lutar para se manter respirando.

Não havia ido embora por vontade própria. Tinha partido porque precisara fazer isso.

Fazia dois anos, mas ainda ansiava por ele como se tivesse saído pela porta do apartamento de Atenas no dia anterior.

Mesmo sentado e vestindo um terno impecável, os quase 1,90m de Ariston exibiam os mesmos músculos bem-definidos que ela adorava explorar na cama que antes dividiam. Não apenas virgem, mas totalmente inocente em sua noite de núpcias, ela conhecera a paixão apenas com um homem: aquele.

Um anjo. Um demônio. Um homem capaz de despertar nela coisas que não concebia poder sentir.

Ariston ergueu a sobrancelha escura e inclinou os lábios de leve, irônico, fazendo-a perceber que ela ainda não respondera à sua pergunta.

— Não, eu... Quero dizer, sim, um café estaria ótimo.

Ele fez o pedido a Jean e tomou a concentrar o olhar pene trante nela.

— Não quer se sentar?

Chloe se deu conta de que congelara pouco depois do baten te, e sentiu um calor lhe tingir as faces.

— Sim, claro.

Conseguiu chegar até uma das poltronas sem nenhum inci dente e não se incomodou em sufocar um suspiro de alívio. Ela sempre fora um desastre em jogos como o pôquer, por exem plo. Tudo o que sentia ficava estampado em seu rosto.

De onde Rhea havia tirado aquela ideia, afinal?...

Ah, sim. Porque Ariston tinha insistido naquilo. E o que Ariston Spiridakous, o grande magnata grego, queria, ele con seguia.

Dois anos antes, Ariston não a quisera e, por alguma razão inexplicável, parecia ter mudado de ideia. Ao menos em rela ção a vê-la.

— A que devo a honra desta visita? — perguntou, quando o silêncio entre eles se estendeu o suficiente para que Jean viesse e depois se retirasse, deixando sobre a mesa um cheiroso café.

— Está de brincadeira? — a indagou, sem medo de ocultar seu desagrado. — Disse a Rhea que não conversaria com ela.

— Sim, mas o propósito dessa reunião ainda tem que ser definido.

Ah, Ariston estava gostando daquilo: bancar a raposa com a ex-esposa que tivera a audácia de abordá-lo.

Chloe se concentrou em mexer a bebida quente, de modo a não olhar o ex-marido. Se o fizesse, podia não resistir ao impulso de jogar o café naquele rosto moreno.

— Tem mesmo alguma dúvida a respeito? — questionou seca.

— Aparentemente, sim.

— Muito bem. — Ela tomou um gole da bebida revigorante. Era sua mistura de Sumatra favorita, com um toque de bauni lha e canela. A "Santa Jean" havia se lembrado. Recusando-se a parecer covarde ou entrar nos joguinhos de Ariston, Chloe se obrigou a encará-lo. — Tenho certeza de que sabe por que estou aqui, mas talvez esteja se perguntando por que imaginei que isso seria útil. Para ser honesta, achei que não seria, mas eu precisava tentar.

Pronto. Agora Ariston podia deitar e rolar. Chloe engoliu em seco, freando os próprios pensamentos. _Droga. _Estava devaneando outra vez.

— Pelo bem de seu pai. — O tom de Ariston foi neutro, e seus lábios se curvaram em uma linha que podia ser de reprovação ou apatia. — Você faria qualquer coisa por seu pai.

Um protesto soou da garganta de Chloe antes que ela pu desse pensar em abafá-lo. Ele estava falando a sério? Chegara mesmo a conhecê-la tão bem durante os breves três anos de seu casamento? Ela nunca tentara fingir uma intimidade com o pai que não existia. Até porque era a pura verdade.

Não era um gênio nos negócios como Rhea, sua irmã, para poder ganhar plena atenção de Eber Dioletis. Seus dotes sem pre haviam sido mais artísticos, como os da mãe, cujas pintu ras adornaram as paredes de sua casa por muitos anos após ter falecido.

— Não vejo nem falo com meu pai há quase dois anos — de clarou, com mais veemência do que pretendia.

Chloe respirou fundo e desviou o olhar para o El Greco ori ginal que pendia atrás da escrivaninha em uma moldura doura da. Sempre amara aquela pintura, mas a obra-prima não lhe foi de nenhum consolo naquele momento.

Seu pai a obrigara a um casamento de conveniência sem ne nhum cuidado com seus sentimentos e, quando eles se feriram, racionalmente ou não, ela atribuíra boa parte da culpa a ele. Podia até perdoá-lo por tê-la exposto a tal sofrimento, mas não pelo que viera depois.

— Acho difícil de acreditar.

— E mesmo? — Ela balançou a cabeça, achando incrível que Ariston continuasse tão cego quanto suas emoções, e deixou os olhares se encontrarem outra vez.

O dele pareceu varrer sua alma.

Seria possível que, embora ela nunca houvesse tentado es conder isso, Ariston não tivesse percebido como a interação de la com o pai era deficiente?

Respirou fundo. Estava convencida de que Ariston conhe cia seu parceiro de negócios melhor do que ela jamais faria.

— Eber Dioletis só se dignou a notar a minha existência quan do precisou de unia filha que cumprisse o contrato de negócios que ele imaginava poder salvar seu império. — E não havia nem mesmo soado aborrecido ao lhe informar por telefone que o marido dela já preparara os papéis do divórcio. Afinal, possuía seus próprios planos... — Sabe o que ele me disse quando li guei para contar que estava voltando para Nova York? — Chloe comprimiu os lábios. Não tivera a intenção de levantar a ques tão. Jamais desejara compartilhar aquela humilhação final com alguém. Não contara nem mesmo a Rhea.

— O quê? — incitou Ariston, ao perceber que ela deixara es capar alguma coisa.

Magoada e perdida após tomar a única decisão que podia ao descobrir os planos de divórcio do marido, ela telefonara para o pai, declarando estar a caminho de casa. Tivera a intenção de regressar ao menos ao lugar onde havia crescido, ainda que ele não lhe despertasse as melhores lembranças.

Porém, isso não acontecera. Seu pai tinha, e sempre teria um coração de gelo.

— Não importa.

— Não concordo. Você mesma levantou a questão.

Era verdade. E, ao contrário do pai, ou mesmo de Ariston, ela não era nenhuma mestra em prevaricação.

— Meu pai já contava com outros planos caso o nosso divór cio fosse inevitável.

Outro casamento arranjado para ela, desta vez com um em presário bem mais velho, dono de algumas dezenas de mi lhões, se não dos bilhões de Ariston. Eber sabia que o casa mento deles não ia durar mais do que três anos e tentara tirar vantagem do fato.

Até aquele dia ela não sabia como o pai tomara conheci mento dos papéis do divórcio que Ariston havia elaborado em Nova York antes daquela última viagem para a Grécia. Sabia apenas que ele tinha provas disso. Na manhã em que Ariston voara até Hong Kong para uma suposta viagem de negócios, Eber lhe enviara os papéis do divórcio via fax, assinados por seu marido e datados de duas semanas antes de sua chegada a Atenas. Como eles ainda não haviam sido arquivados, e muito menos utilizados, restara a ela apenas uma interpretação quan to à atitude do marido.

E, uma vez que havia feito isso, enxergara como tinha sido ingênua.

— E isso a aborreceu?

Ariston não pareceu nem soou surpreso ao ouvir o plano "B" de Eber, e Chloe se perguntou se já era do conhecimento dele. Aqueles dois eram farinha do mesmo saco e não existia o que não fizessem em prol de seus empreendimentos. Seu pró prio casamento não fora exatamente aquilo? Ela bem que ten tara se convencer do contrário, mas, no fim, provara-se muito enganada.

— Sim — admitiu incapaz de acreditar que Ariston houvesse pensado de outra forma.

Mas ele não a conhecia como ela o conhecia. Nem sequer fizera tal esforço porque nunca a amara como ela o amara.

Precisando de certo distanciamento, Chloe abaixou a cabe ça e tomou um gole do café.

— Meu pai me disse que um parceiro de negócios estava à procura da esposa perfeita... Nem sequer importava eu não ter conseguido engravidar nos três anos em que permaneci casa da com você, uma vez que esse homem já possuía três filhos adultos.

— Ele acha que é estéril? — perguntou Ariston com cuidado. — Sim.

Chloe mordeu o lábio, discreta. Não tinha contado a nin guém, nem mesmo à irmã, sobre os contraceptivos que utili zara, embora a própria Rhea houvesse sugerido isso desde o início. Sua irmã acreditava que apenas por ela querer se tornar mãe logo havia concordado com um casamento de conveniên cia, e a aconselhara a se precaver por algum tempo antes de partir para a maternidade.

O pai delas teria ficado furioso se soubesse que ela decidira acatar os conselhos de sua filha mais velha. E para o seu pró prio bem — algo que ele nem mesmo cogitava.

— Os planos de Eber para que se casasse de novo foram uma surpresa tão desagradável? — perguntou Ariston, como se real mente quisesse ter certeza daquilo.

— Eu já disse que sim. Ele a fitou, pensativo.

— Eber ficou desapontado com os resultados do nosso acordo.

— Não me admira ter enxergado dessa forma — replicou Chloe. — Provavelmente teria concordado com ele acerca do acordo de divórcio.

Mas _ela _não havia concordado e, ao menos daquela vez, sua vontade prevalecera.

— Perdão?...

— Meu pai disse que eu devia assinar um cheque para ele. Disse que era o mínimo que eu podia fazer para a empresa depois de você ter acabado com um belo estoque de ações, e ele não ter conseguido nem mesmo manter seu genro bilionário. — A voz dela oscilou com a dor, e ela tratou de controlar as emoções, tomando um gole de café.

Ariston deixou escapar um som, como se tivesse se abalado.

— Mas não assinou cheque nenhum. Se tivesse feito isso, não poderia ter financiado sua nova vida na costa Oeste.

— Não. Depois dessa conversa pelo telefone, eu aceitei o fato de meu pai me ver apenas como mais uma carta em seu baralho — confessou ela, amarga. — E estava farta de ser usada como instrumento de barganha. Por isso não quis mais nada com ele ou com sua empresa.

Desde então, ela se afastara do pai. Aquela fora sua última conversa. Por mais que a indiferença de Eber durante sua in fância a houvesse magoado, tomar consciência de seu absoluto descaso doera demais, adicionando mais dor do que podia lidar à sua alma já devastada.

Afinal, acabara de perder o amor de sua vida, mesmo que por decisão sua, e a única preocupação de seu pai fora manter cheios os cofres das _Indústrias Dioletis. _Mais uma vez.

Diante disso tudo, não ficara surpresa ao saber que Eber esperava que Rhea sacrificasse a própria felicidade em prol da empresa.

Por isso mesmo ela estava ali: para se certificar de que aqui lo não fosse acontecer.

Seu próprio casamento fora um fracasso, mas com Rhea a história poderia ser diferente.

Isso se a irmã conseguisse se livrar do peso de um império falido e das expectativas do pai delas.

E não fora apenas Rhea a lhe pedir ajuda. O marido dela, Sa muel, também viera à sua procura, desesperado por salvar seu casamento, mas certo de que teria apenas uma oportunidade de fazê-lo. Oportunidade essa a que ele não tinha certeza se Rhea se agarraria.

Samuel queria arrancar a esposa das garras das _Indústrias Dioletis. _Queria uma família, algo que Rhea também afirmava desejar muito antes de ter sido forçada a assumir a presidência da empresa.

Agora sua irmã vivia ocupada demais, tentando gerir uma empresa falida, para perceber o custo que aquilo teria em sua vida pessoal. E ela sabia que, sem algum tipo de intervenção, sua amada irmã poderia vir a se tomar muito parecida com o pai delas, sem nem sequer perceber isso.

— Você nunca se mostrou descontente com sua vida enquan to éramos casados. Pelo menos, não verbalmente. — interrom peu seus pensamentos Ariston com seu arrastado sotaque no va-iorquino que em nada revelava sua herança grega, e Chloe ergueu os olhos para os dele.

— Por que eu lhe diria que me sentia usada como uma moeda de troca?

Aquilo não era problema dele. Sem dizer que, no fundo, estava certa de que ele não se importaria.

Além do mais, no início, ela imaginara que estivessem no mesmo barco: o pai empurrando-a para um casamento que be neficiaria a empresa da família, e o avô de Ariston obrigando-o a se unir a uma garota grega.

Mais americano do que grego em muitos aspectos, Ariston tinha insistido em se casar com uma mulher que houvesse sido criada em sua "pátria de adoção". Ela, Chloe, preenchia os re quisitos de ambos os homens. Contava com a franca aprova ção da família Spiridakous por sua herança grega, e também a aceitação de Ariston por sua cidadania americana. O fato de que o casamento com ela pudesse levá-lo a ter uma participa ção significativa no que parecia um próspero império não a havia afetado na época.

— Talvez me devesse isso, uma vez que eu era a outra par te do negócio que resultou no nosso casamento — respondeu Ariston.

— Um casamento que teria descartado com prazer?... Ora, faça-me o favor. Nós não trocávamos confidências, e você de certo não estava nem um pouco interessado nos meus senti mentos. — Independentemente do que ela estava fazendo ali, eles não poderiam reescrever sua história.

— Não fui eu quem desistiu.

— Estava com os papéis do divórcio todos prontos, Ariston. Sem dúvida pretendia consumar tudo enquanto estava em Hong Kong, mas eu já tinha ido para Nova York.

Ao menos fora esse o plano que ela imaginara ter sido en gendrado pelo marido. Tanto que nem sequer se preocupara em entrar com os próprios papéis. E a rapidez com que fora trazida de volta para os Estados Unidos havia comprovado que estivera certa.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Ariston, em um tom que poderia ter congelado lava.

— Já chega. Não estou disposta a entrar no seu jogo outra vez.

— Explique-se, Chloe.

— Você... Estava... Com os papéis... Do divórcio... Prontos! — a enunciou devagar. — Antes mesmo que deixássemos Nova York para a nossa viagem de primavera a Atenas.

Seguindo uma tradição que Ariston fazia acontecer desde que alcançara a idade adulta, ele e Chloe viviam um mês em cada quatro na Grécia. Isso significava viajar muito, contudo ela nunca se importara. Para um magnata multinacional como Ariston, aquele tipo de coisa era corriqueiro.

— Como soube disso? — o indagou sem se perturbar, e não fazendo nenhum esforço para contradizê-la.

— Meu pai me enviou uma cópia deles por fax.

— E como ele teve acesso a esses papéis?

— Não faço ideia. Provavelmente pelos mesmos meios es cusos que você usa.

— Não pratico espionagem corporativa — replicou Ariston, parecendo ofendido.

Chloe se obrigou a não responder com sarcasmo.

— Chame do que quiser.

— Chamo meus meios de perspicácia nos negócios e bons contatos.

— Que seja.

— Então me deixou porque acreditava que eu ia pedir o di vórcio...? — perguntou ele, com uma inflexão estranha na voz.

Chloe queria gritar "Claro que foi!", mas apenas deu de ombros.

— Eu o deixei porque era a única atitude sensata que podia tomar àquela altura. Nosso casamento não estava dando certo.

— Pensei que estivesse dando certo demais.

— É mesmo?... — a retrucou com ironia. E, ainda assim, Ariston tinha os documentos prontos, presumivelmente por que, no aspecto que mais lhe importava o comercial, o casa mento deles fora um fracasso: ela não engravidara.

— Por que o sarcasmo?

Chloe balançou a cabeça. Não podia admitir seu amor, nem confessar como a distância emocional entre eles a havia mata do um pouco a cada dia.

— Nós desejávamos coisas diferentes.

— Nisso eu sou obrigado a concordar. — Ele tomou a emendar em um tom estranho. Desta vez, porém, continha uma inex plicável ponta de raiva.

Certo. O casamento não atendera à expectativa de nenhum deles. Ela sabia disso. Ouvi-lo dizer aquilo não deveria ma goá-la... Mas magoava.

Uma coisa era certa: ela precisava tocar a própria vida. Ir revogavelmente. Pensara ter feito isso, deixando-o, aceitando o divórcio sem protestos. Atravessar o país e abrir uma loja e galeria fora sua maneira de tentar sepultar tudo aquilo.

Mas, se não conseguisse controlar as lembranças e emoções que a haviam ferido, muito mais do que ajudado, jamais se veria livre de Ariston, percebeu com terrível clareza.

**Capítulo Dois**

Ariston tomou um gole da xícara de porcelana — que devia custar mais que a maioria das pinturas que ela deixara à venda na galeria, pensou Chloe — e fez uma careta.

— Nunca entendi esse seu gosto por café aromatizado.

— Jean podia ter feito aquele café árabe que você gosta — replicou ela, ainda que a mistura parecesse a do café expresso, mesmo preparada na cafeteira automática. A seu ver, expresso era algo que se encontrava em qualquer cafeteria daquelas que abusavam dos cremes de leite e essências adocicadas. Apenas pensar em beber de um daqueles copinhos a fazia estremecer.

Ariston descartou sua sugestão com um riso seco.

— Nesse caso, ela precisaria ter preparado dois bules, e não um.

Chloe torceu os lábios, discreta. Dificilmente a secretária não tinha uma daquelas cafeteiras extravagantes na pequena cozinha atrás de seu escritório...

...O que significava que Jean servira a Ariston o café prefe rido dela de propósito.

Por quê?

— Pediu a Jean que já deixasse preparado o meu café favori to — concluiu meio surpresa com a possibilidade e incapaz de entender o que ele esperava ganhar com aquilo. Era a primeira a admitir que não operava no nível maquiavélico de Ariston em se tratando de negócios, mas a jogada estava além de sua compreensão. Era como se ele estivesse tentando agradá-la e, em se tratando de negócios, aquele tipo de coisa era inconce bível para o ex-marido.

Talvez Ariston estivesse tentando "amaciá-la".

Mas para quê? Ele detinha todas as cartas — não apenas as boas —, e ambos sabiam disso.

— Claro. Questão de educação. Claro.

Percebendo o quanto havia soado rude, Chloe suspirou.

— Obrigada.

— Como eu estava dizendo... — recomeçou Ariston, lembrando-a de que aquela discussão sobre café os desviara do que realmente importava... Assinar um contrato como o nosso sem revelar seu ressentimento quanto a seus termos não foi muito ético da sua parte.

_Ético? _Ele estava falando a sério?!

Precisando se movimentar, Chloe se pôs de pé e caminhou até a parede envidraçada mais próxima, mirando a cidade, as pessoas e os carros minúsculos à distância.

— Acha mesmo que não manifestei meu desagrado em ter que desistir da Escola de Artes Plásticas e ser obrigada a um pacto matrimonial medieval engendrado por meu pai?...

Isso antes de ela conhecer Ariston e se dar conta de que sonhos podiam mudar.

— Eber deixou implícito para o meu avô que você estava de acordo com o plano — falou Ariston de trás dela.

Chloe não ficou surpresa por, em meio ao nervosismo, não ter percebido sua aproximação.

Não se preocupou em virar-se para encará-lo, no entanto.

— Claro. E vocês dois acreditaram nele. Nunca lhes ocorreu que ele podia simplesmente ter cortado a minha mesada, o fi nanciamento do meu curso, e feito com que eu fosse despejada do dormitório da universidade? — Em vez da cidade, lá embaixo, Chloe viu o rosto do reitor da faculdade no momento em que o velho senhor fora obrigado a lhe dar a notícia. Ela estava no meio do curso e, com certeza, seu pai não pudera nem mes mo exigir seu dinheiro de volta.

Mas homens poderosos podiam fazer coisas com que meros mortais nem sonhavam.

— Suponho que também nunca imaginou que ele pudesse ter congelado as minhas contas por elas se encontrarem todas no nome dele...? Não. Duvido que tenha se perguntado por que concordei com uma coisa tão absurda.

— Acordos como esse são comuns no mundo dos negócios e da política. Não precisa agir como se houvesse sido vendida como noiva em algum pacto medieval em que não teve nenhu ma voz ativa ou direito.

Chloe virou-se para encará-lo, a raiva brotando junto a um sentimento de absoluta impotência.

— E não fui? Eu era uma universitária de 20 anos de idade, Ariston! Só havia trabalhado meio período em uma galeria de arte por _hobby. _Não fazia ideia de como recomeçar minha vida depois que ele a roubou de mim.

O rosto bonito de Ariston se transformou em uma máscara ilegível, contudo uma emoção que ela não soube definir escu receu o intenso azul de seus, olhos.

— Nunca me contou nada disso.

— No momento em que conheci _você, _meu pai e minha irmã já haviam me convencido a aceitar o acordo.

E ela perdoara Rhea, embora duvidasse que pudesse fazer o mesmo com o pai. Os argumentos da irmã não tinham a ver apenas com a empresa; Rhea acreditava que aquele casamento pudesse ser mesmo bom para ela.

Chloe riu sem vontade.

— Rhea deixou, claro que, se ela já não fosse casada, teria se sacrificado de bom grado para o bem da nossa família e da nossa herança. É assim que ela e meu pai vêem a empresa: como se fosse uma entidade viva, merecedora de todo o tipo de sacrifício e esforço.

Ela não culpava a irmã, no entanto. Nem um pouco. Elas haviam sido criadas no mesmo deserto emocional, e cada uma delas encontrara maneiras diferentes de lidar com aquilo. Rhea buscara o amor e a aprovação do pai da única forma que co nhecia: por meio de sua genialidade para os negócios, a única coisa que ele amava de verdade na vida.

— Eu sei — respondeu Ariston, por fim.

— Então eu conheci você. — E, contra todas as probabili dades, ela se apaixonara pelo magnata grego à primeira vista. Completamente, Chloe admitiu para si mesma.

Ariston fez menção de tocá-la, porém cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

— E não revelou nenhuma das suas preocupações.

— Não. Você e meu pai tinham traçado todo o plano, e eu tive esperança de que cumprir as regras pudesse nos levar a algo mais.

Quanta tolice! Que ingenuidade a sua em alimentar fanta sias tão ridículas!

Chloe baixou a cabeça, não querendo encarar o ex-marido. Não seria capaz de suportar seu sarcasmo.

— Olhe para mim — ordenou Ariston, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos e estivesse realmente incomodado com eles.

Ela considerou a ideia de se negar, mas, para quê? Aquela conversa precisava acontecer para que eles pudessem escla recer o motivo de sua vinda. A felicidade de Rhea dependia daquilo.

E Rhea merecia ser feliz. A sua própria maneira, sua irmã havia se sacrificado muito mais que ela, Chloe, porque nunca se afastara da empresa do pai.

Levantou a cabeça, e o que Ariston viu em seu rosto o fez franzir o cenho.

— Que algo mais, Chloe?

— Não importa — respondeu ela baixinho. Afinal, nunca ha via importado. Nem para ele, nem para seu pai.

— Ainda prefiro saber do que está falando.

— Não — decidiu Chloe, implacável. Já tinha feito confidên cias demais.

Ele a avaliou com o olhar.

— Você mudou. — Sim.

Ariston chegou mais perto.

— Fico me perguntando se em todos os sentidos.

A proximidade dele a fez congelar, despertando nela uma reação totalmente inesperada.

Chloe engoliu em seco. Imaginara ter sepultado a própria libido com o fim do casamento, porém seu corpo dizia que estava enganada. Ela ainda o desejava.

Conseguiu recuar, mas foi em vão, pois Ariston avançou até imprensá-la contra a parede envidraçada. Seu perfume e o calor de seu corpo a envolveram, trazendo de volta lembranças que ainda povoavam seus sonhos, fazendo seu corpo doer com um desejo que ela pensava ter sido afastado para sempre.

Dedos quentes se fecharam em tomo de sua nuca, o polegar afagando a parte mais sensível atrás de sua orelha.

— Havia uma época em que isto a deixava louca... Será que ainda deixa?

Chloe balançou a cabeça. Não para negar, mas para tentar clarear as idéias e reagir. Para pedir que ele a deixasse em paz, _pelo amor de Deus!_

Mas as palavras não vieram. Simplesmente porque não po diam vir. Não importava o que a razão lhe gritasse. Ela só que ria implorar para que Ariston continuasse a acariciá-la daquela maneira, para que chegasse mais perto, a tocasse... Que desse a ela o que já tivera o direito de ter a cada noite.

Ariston baixou a cabeça.

— Também fico me perguntando se a sua boca ainda é tão doce como era dois anos atrás...

Ela não lhe deu nenhuma resposta, e essa mesma pergunta brotou em sua mente conforme os lábios dele desceram sobre os seus. Será que o beijo dele ainda era tão bom? Será que ain da tinha gosto de amor — ainda que ele não a amasse —, como antes? Aquele beijo iria feri-la ainda mais ou curá-la? Seria mais difícil ou mais fácil para ela prosseguir com sua missão depois daquilo?

Abandoná-lo sem aviso não dera certo. Apenas se arriscar de novo daria a resposta para tais perguntas... E ela nunca fora nenhuma covarde.

Aceitou o beijo, que não foi nem um pouco hesitante. Ao contrário, parecia querer avaliar sua suscetibilidade.

Chloe se perguntou o que Ariston estava pensando em meio à batalha que sua mente travava com seu coração. Ele a beijava como se tivesse todo o direito de fazê-lo, como se ainda esti vessem casados. Como se ela ainda fosse dele.

Foi estranho, maravilhoso... E inesperado.

Permitiu que o beijo continuasse, tentando avaliar se, na quele momento, Ariston ainda era dela, e chegou à abrupta e terrível revelação de que sim. Lábios exigentes moveram-se sobre os seus, a língua deslizando ao longo de sua boca, pedin do passagem. A razão pedia que protestasse contra aquele as salto a seus sentidos. Era perigoso, ela percebeu tarde demais.

Finalmente abriu a boca para fazê-lo, contudo isso só deu a Ariston a oportunidade pela qual ele esperava.

E talvez, apenas talvez, aquilo fosse o que ela pretendia, apesar de tudo.

A língua de Ariston a invadiu e seus lábios se tomaram mais exigentes, obtendo uma resposta que só ele conseguia. Uma onda de desejo, tal fogo líquido, se avolumou dentro dela, e Chloe gemeu. Um som gutural de aprovação escapou da gar ganta de Ariston, e ele aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

O único resultado daquele encontro pelo qual ela nunca ti nha esperado era que ele fosse beijá-la, ou que sua proximida de e toque voltassem a despertá-la sexualmente. Era demais e, ao mesmo tempo, nem um pouco suficiente.

A mão livre de Ariston lhe pressionou as costas, de modo que seus corpos ficaram em pleno e glorioso contato, eletrificando-a, fazendo-a enxergar uma verdade da qual ela sempre se escondera. Durante dois anos, havia ansiado por aquilo, mas com a angustiante certeza de que Ariston nunca mais seria dela. Por isso suprimira seus desejos: para manter de lado a dor de não ser correspondida.

Agora ele se oferecia para aplacar essa necessidade, e seu corpo gritava que ela já esperara demais. Após três anos de um casamento que incluíra uma vida sexual alucinante, ela abrira mão do sexo. E sua libido reprimida não se encontrava nem um pouco feliz. Nem um pouco.

Ela não era nenhuma escrava dos próprios desejos, ou ao menos nunca imaginara ser, mas as razões para impedir Aris ton a seguir adiante estavam se dissipando na névoa de luxúria que ele despertara.

Mesmo em um momento de lucidez, Chloe se deu conta de que não iria se privar daquele momento. Nem por uma questão de decoro, nem pelo que aquilo poderia lhe custar. Não im portava o quanto pudesse ser efêmero, tampouco o que viria depois, ou por quanto tempo aquele contato físico duraria. Ela iria se doar por inteiro. Merecia aquilo.

Precisava daquela chance de dizer adeus, já que não a ti vera da primeira vez. Já conhecia a dor da perda, e era forte o suficiente para suportá-la de novo; mas merecia um pouco de prazer por todo o sofrimento pela qual iria passar.

Não se importava se aquilo fosse tomar mais difícil esque cê-lo ou desfazer todos os avanços que ela obtivera. Porque uma coisa se tomara dolorosamente óbvia a partir do momento em que ela entrara naquele escritório e o fitara nos olhos pela primeira vez após ter deixado a Grécia: ela ainda não havia su perado o que sentia por Ariston. Ainda estava tentando apren der a viver sem ele. Até continuaria tentando, mas não naquele momento.

E o resultado viria em breve.

Pela primeira vez, tomaria algo para si mesma antes de se preocupar com os interesses alheios. Ainda poderia pedir a Ariston o que Rhea precisava. Decerto ele diria "não", assim como ela devia ter dito antes daquele beijo incrível... Mas que tudo fosse para o inferno!

Aquele momento era deles, ou melhor, _dela... _Ainda que Ariston também parecesse vibrar.

Com isso em mente, Chloe relaxou contra o corpo sólido, sentindo a evidência de sua excitação. Ah, sim, ele estava gos tando... Até demais!

Ariston deixou escapar um suspiro e a ergueu nos braços, levando-a para o sofá sem nunca interromper o beijo. Dei tou-se com ela, mas, em seguida, se afastou.

— Não! — Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Sabia que Ariston também a desejava. Seus olhos ardiam com uma paixão que se tornara muito familiar para ela durante seu breve casamento.

— Preciso trancar a porta... Não quero chocar Jean.

Ela já tinha ouvido aquelas palavras antes, quando eles ha viam feito amor ali mesmo, naquele escritório.

Chloe se viu dominada por uma sensação de _déjà vu _e não conseguiu responder.

De qualquer forma, Ariston não esperou por resposta e ru mou para a entrada. O clique da fechadura soou alto no silên cio da sala, quebrado apenas por suas respirações aceleradas.

Ele já desfizera o nó da gravata e lutava com os botões da camisa, quando se aproximou dela novamente.

Chloe prendeu a respiração.

— Eu me esqueci de como era eficiente — comentou meio ofegante.

— É mesmo? — o indagou, parecendo incrédulo.

— Talvez não — a honestidade a obrigou a admitir. — Não é do tipo que se pode esquecer muito fácil.

— Nem você, _yineka mou._

Ariston costumava dizer aquilo para ela o tempo todo. Po dia significar "minha mulher" ou "minha esposa", dependendo da intenção. Nenhuma das duas expressões se aplicava naque le momento, porém Chloe decidiu não tocar no assunto. Não naquele momento.

Além do mais, gostava de quando ele falava aquilo.

Sem mencionar que Ariston havia dito que ela também era inesquecível.

Respirou fundo. Não se importava nem um pouco...

Ele terminou de se despir sem um pingo de falsa modéstia, os olhos acariciando-a, quentes. Não sugeriu que ela fizesse o mes mo, o que não a surpreendeu, tampouco preocupou. Pelo visto, Ariston ainda gostava tanto da ideia de despi-la como antes.

Por isso deixou-se ficar no sofá, deliciando-se com o _strip-tease _de seu magnata grego e aproveitando cada segundo. Mesmo que fosse feito com movimentos mais firmes do que sensuais, sua excitação subiu a uma escala quase insuportá vel. Seu corpo vibrava com a necessidade de possuí-lo, seus mamilos doíam na ânsia pelos lábios de Ariston, e seu âmago convulsionava involuntariamente, como se recordando o que ora tê-lo dentro dela.

Deus, ela o amava!... Nunca deixara de amá-lo.

Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que queria era tê-lo.

— Parece muito satisfeita. — Ariston não chegou a sorrir, po rém seu tom foi divertido.

Chloe encolheu os ombros.

— Satisfeita com o que estou vendo, acho. Continua em ple na forma, Ariston.

Ele quase não havia mudado. Tinha um corpo musculoso antes, mas agora parecia mais bem definido e, ainda que não parecesse um "mister mundo", sem dúvida vinha levando sua dieta a sério.

— Faço academia todos os dias. Aeróbicos na parte da ma nhã, musculação à noite.

— Quanta dedicação... — a comentou, sem fôlego. Ariston costumava malhar apenas uma vez ao dia, cinco dias por semana.

— Isso me ajuda a dormir.

— Não me lembro de precisar de muito sono.

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, se pôs de joelhos ao seu lado, a mão deslizando por sob o blazer para acariciá-la.

— Despir você é como desembrulhar um presente. Ariston costumava dizer aquilo com freqüência, e Chloe se viu, de repente, incapaz de responder. Abriu, então, seu primei ro sorriso desde que chegara a Nova York.

— Ainda é a mesma sob essa porção de roupas? — quis saber ele, conforme seus lábios lhe roçavam a lateral do pescoço.

— Estou um pouco mais magra.

Ariston parou de se mover e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

— Não tinha peso extra para perder.

Ela estremeceu insegura. Parecia um espantalho ultima mente. Não que já houvesse sido curvilínea alguma vez na vida...

Ariston não deu chance para sua ansiedade. Mostrando que a conhecia ao menos na cama, beijou-a com paixão, afastan do suas preocupações ao mesmo tempo em que a livrava da blusa com mãos hábeis. Sussurrou palavras contra sua pele, que ela não pôde compreender muito bem, enquanto a despia, a ponta dos dedos deixando um rastro quente de prazer conforme toca vam cada centímetro seu.

No momento em que ele a deixou completamente nua, Chloe tremia de desejo. Ariston não a tocara de propósito em suas zonas mais erógenas, e ainda assim ela já quase implorava por isso. Só mesmo mordendo o lábio conseguiu se manter em silêncio.

Ele ergueu o olhar e sorriu para ela, a expressão divertida.

— Nunca foi muito paciente, não é?...

— Uma vez que esta pode ser a nossa última vez, talvez fos se melhor andar logo — resmungou Chloe.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Acha mesmo?

— Você mora em Nova York quando está no país. Eu vivo no Oregon. Não é muito fácil para nós manter esse tipo de encontro.

Nisso, pelo menos, estamos de acordo...

Chloe não teve a chance de perguntar o que Ariston havia querido dizer com aquilo, pois ele já lhe massageava os seios. Finalmente. E ela quase chegou ao clímax sem que ele nem tivesse chegado perto de seu ponto mais sensível.

Porém Ariston se lembrava de que tipo de toque lhe dava mais prazer nos mamilos, e se dedicou a isso. Sem reservas. Usou dedos e lábios para levá-la às alturas e, em seguida, des lizou a mão por entre suas pernas.

Chloe abriu a boca para gritar, porém ele a beijou, engolin do o som quando o prazer final a assolou como um tsunami. Afastou-se, então, os dedos ainda nela, tocando-a com cuidado e provocando pequenos tremores.

— Faz muito tempo?...

Ela ainda podia estar em êxtase. Ainda podia amá-lo... Mas nem por decreto iria responder àquela pergunta. — Não é da sua conta.

— Seu corpo não mente Chloe.

— Pense o que quiser. — Ela desviou o olhar, sabendo que sua expressão revelaria a verdade, mesmo que sua boca não o fizesse.

Então um pensamento perturbador lhe ocorreu. Ariston es taria usando o sexo para perturbar seu equilíbrio em um jogo do qual ela ainda não sabia as regras?

Sentiu a mão de ele acariciá-la no rosto.

— Ei, fique comigo, moça... Estamos longe de terminar.

— Então chega de perguntas.

— Só mais uma...

Chloe o encarou, comprimindo os lábios com um suspiro.

— Está em algum relacionamento?

— Decerto os espiões que usa para manter o seu negócio já lhe deram essa resposta.

— Nunca pus nenhum detetive para espioná-la.

Pelo tom de voz que ele usara, Ariston esperava que ela apreciasse o fato. Mas Chloe não conseguia imaginar uma só razão para isso.

Algo devia ter revelado seus pensamentos, contudo, porque ele também suspirou.

— Há muito pouco relacionado aos meus negócios que não fico sabendo.

Sim, mas ela não fazia mais parte dos interesses dele. Mes mo que Ariston ainda detivesse uma grande parte das ações das _Indústrias Dioletis, _ela já não tinha nada a ver com a empresa e muito menos com ele.

Aquelas circunstâncias, portanto, eram muito particulares.

— Quanta humildade... — comentou com sarcasmo.

Na verdade, costumava considerar a arrogância de Ariston muito sensual. Talvez parte dela ainda o fizesse, mas, franca mente, no que estava pensando?

Ele apenas sorriu.

De qualquer modo, o "Senhor Arrogância" não sabia que ela usara contraceptivos durante seu breve casamento. Tecnica mente, isso não passara de outro arranjo comercial... Afinal, Ariston não podia saber de tudo.

Embora tivesse se apaixonado pelo lindo e astuto magnata, nem por um momento ela pensara em "amarrá-lo" ou se man ter naquele casamento por meio de um filho. Não enquanto ambos não desejassem permanecer nele por livre e espontânea vontade.

Sem dúvida, Ariston não havia desejado aquilo.

— Acha mesmo que eu estaria neste sofá se tivesse alguém esperando por mim no Oregon? — perguntou ela, numa ten tativa de se concentrar no que deveria. Queria aquilo e não pretendia estragar tudo.

— Não, mas eu queria ouvir as palavras. Ariston quase soou humilde, o que foi um choque para Chloe.

— Não estou envolvida com ninguém.

— Que bom.

— Imagino que também não esteja...? Não que ela imagi nasse que eles pensavam do mesmo modo. Afinal, nem mes mo tinham chegado a um acordo quanto ao que significava ser casado. — Não.

— Então podemos continuar sem culpa.

— _Ne... _Vamos continuar. — Aquele pequeno deslize ao dizer "sim" em grego dizia mais sobre o estado de Ariston do que sua evidente excitação.

A tensão aumentou entre eles, e Ariston a varreu com to ques e beijos. Seus corpos se entrelaçaram, roçando um no ou tro com ânsia, até que Chloe abriu as pernas, implorando em silêncio para que ele a penetrasse.

Ariston apanhou um preservativo no bolso da calça, e ela tentou não pensar por que ele carregava aquilo consigo. Ajude-me a colocá-lo.

Ela assentiu e, com mãos trêmulas, fez o que ele pedia.

Ariston gemeu ao sentir os dedos delgados desenrolando o preservativo ao longo de seu membro.

— Não se mova! — pediu de repente, aquietando-se sobre ela. Nem a mão, nem o corpo. Nada! Por favor!...

Chloe nunca o vira tão sem controle e obedeceu. Com os olhos fechados, a cabeça pendendo para trás, Aris ton respirou fundo várias vezes, cada vez mais devagar.

Quando tomou a fitá-la, seus olhos azuis estavam escuros com desejo. —Agora...

Ele a penetrou, e o corpo dela convulsionou em tomo do dele. Não em êxtase, mas mergulhado em uma onda de prazer e alívio por finalmente estarem conectados de forma tão íntima mais uma vez.

Para Chloe, foi um momento tão sagrado que ela não conse guiu dizer uma só palavra.

Mas Ariston não parecia precisar de palavras. Parecia perdi do em suas próprias sensações, pelo que ela ficou agradecida.

Ainda mais quando a paixão os levou ao ápice. Desta vez, um poderoso orgasmo tomou conta de seu tronco e membros em contrações tão intensas que, embora ela abrisse a boca para gritar, não conseguia emitir nenhum som.

Ariston abafou o próprio grito de prazer no pescoço macio, beijando-a sem parar enquanto murmurava palavras descone xas: "Sim!", "Bom!", "Incrível!"...

Pouco depois, ambos se lavavam no banheiro do escritório sem dizer nada. O silêncio entre eles, contudo, não foi cons trangedor, ainda que devesse ser.

Devia estar afundada em arrependimentos, concluiu Chloe, mas não estava. Queria aquilo e havia aproveitado aquele mo mento muito mais do que imaginara ser possível.

Percebeu que Ariston não parecia tão tranqüilo quando ter minou de abotoar a camisa e ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

Eu não tinha a intenção de assediá-la em meu escritório dessa maneira.

— Não estou reclamando.

— Sim, mas... Bem... — Ele pareceu perdido diante da segu rança de sua resposta.

— Nós dois somos adultos, Ariston. A despeito de qualquer outra coisa entre nós, o sexo sempre foi bom.

— Melhor — concordou ele, aliviado.

Chloe se viu sorrindo, depois de muito tempo.

— Muito melhor.

— Venha jantar comigo esta noite.

Sem pensar, ela estendeu a mão para lhe ajeitar a gravata.

— Está bem.

Eles ainda precisavam conversar sobre a empresa, as ações de Ariston e o que ele planejava fazer com elas.

— Ótimo. — Ele recuou, obrigando-a a baixar as mãos. — Jean vai lhe dar o nome do restaurante e o horário. Então poderemos conversar sobre o motivo de ter vindo até aqui, já que resolve mos usar nosso tempo com outras coisas...

— Vou falar com ela na saída.

— _Nos _veremos à noite. — Ariston deixou o banheiro e voltou ao seu mundo de negócios, atendendo até mesmo a uma cha mada pouco antes de ela também sair do toalete.

Mas ela precisara, mesmo, de tempo para se recompor, pen sou Chloe. O silêncio entre eles não fora estranho, porém ela não podia dar cinco estrelas para o comportamento pós-orgasmo de Ariston.

Ele tomou um gole do café que devia estar gelado àquela al tura, fez uma careta, e uma ponta de satisfação a enredou. Aris ton não era exigente quanto à temperatura de seu café, apenas ao gosto. E agora estava sofrendo ao beber do seu favorito.

Qualquer que fosse a razão para aquilo, Chloe sentiu-se um pouco como se também ela estivesse lhe dando as costas.

**Capítulo Três**

Ariston desligou o telefone sem ter necessidade de continuar fingindo, agora que Chloe havia deixado o escritório. Sentin do-se inquieto, de uma forma muito contrária à sua natureza, praguejou baixinho em grego. Assim como da primeira vez, nada era o que parecia com Chloe. Nenhum dos motivos que ele atribuíra a suas atitudes durante seu casamento fazia senti do diante das revelações que ela acabara de fazer.

E, _droga! _Ele não tivera a intenção de fazer sexo com ela. Não ainda. Não importava o quanto pudesse ter aproveitado ou sabido que o prazer era recíproco. Não gostava de perder o controle. Não gostava de se desviar de seus planos, e fizera exatamente isso.

Uma onda de frustração, somada a um toque de algo que ele se recusava a reconhecer — mas que alguém podia rotular de medo —, o invadiu. Tenso, tomou outro gole do café frio, e seu sabor indesejável o atingiu como outra prova de sua perda de domínio.

Com outro palavrão, arremessou o copo contra o vidro tem perado das janelas do escritório, e o som da louça se quebrando foi muito mais prazeroso que seus próprios pensamentos.

Jean abriu a porta quase de imediato.

— Está tudo bem por aqui?

— Ela já foi?

— Sim.

— Deu-lhe as instruções de onde me encontrar para o jantar? — exigiu, conforme os planos que fizera antes mesmo de Chloe pisar ali.

— Dei. — Jean olhou para a xícara de porcelana quebrada e o café derramado no vidro da janela. — Sei que não gosta desse sabor de café, mas precisava fazer isso?...

— Peça para a manutenção dar um jeito nessa sujeira quando eu sair — ordenou Ariston, sem responder à provocação.

A velha senhora assentiu em silêncio, a expressão revelan do uma preocupação que ele preferia não ter visto.

— Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

— Apenas de privacidade. — As palavras saíram mais ásperas do que ele pretendia, porém Ariston não se viu disposto a pedir desculpas.

Jean, sendo a assistente eficiente e inteligente que era, bu fou de leve e fechou a porta, desaparecendo de vista.

O encontro com Chloe não saiu mais da cabeça de Ariston. Ele sentia dificuldade em alinhar os fatos recém-descobertos com as crenças que mantivera por dois anos. Ela não havia confirmado, mas existia uma forte possibilidade de que sua esposa o tivesse abandonado por conta dos papéis do divór cio que o pai dela descobrira. Documentos que ele, Ariston, redigira em meio à fúria por descobrir o que Chloe andava fazendo: coisas que não se encaixavam mais no cenário que ele lhes atribuíra a princípio, mas que ainda representavam uma hedionda traição a seu avô e a ele próprio, independentemente do que as houvesse motivado.

Como mais ele poderia encarar o fato de Chloe ter usado contraceptivos, quando uma das principais razões para seu con trato de casamento fora a possibilidade de eles proporcionarem a seu avô a certeza da geração seguinte de Spiridakous? Tinha acreditado que se casar com Chloe, como parte de um acordo, o ajudaria a enfrentar o pesado fardo emocional de ser obrigado a ter filhos apenas para ter a quem passar o império da família. Seu próprio pai se perdera nesse campo, pulando de um relacionamento fracassado a outro.

E sua única incursão no mundo do romance só servira para feri-lo e deixá-lo arrasado, lembrou-se Ariston. Sem mencio nar os vários milhões de dólares que perdera em uma negocia ção desastrosa.

Por isso, quando seu avô havia lhe pedido que considerasse um contrato de casamento a fim de garantir a geração seguinte dos Spiridakous, ele concordara. Assim como dissera a Chloe, aquilo não era tão incomum na vida de homens com o seu nível de poder e riqueza.

E ele sabia que Eber Dioletis, o pai dela, estava à procura de um investidor que injetasse capital em sua empresa. Eber não quisera lhe passar ações suficientes para o capital de investi mento que ele esperava, mas o acordo de casamento tomara possível para ambos chegar a um meio-termo na negociação.

O problema era que emoções podiam ser devastadoras em acordos como aqueles. Negócios eram algo que ele conhecia bem e sabia como controlar. Por isso mesmo, amimar uma es posa como resultado de uma transação lhe parecera um tanto interessante.

Mas agora percebia que sua certeza de que um casamento de negócios viria sem as complicações que ele jurara não enfren tar mais — não apenas uma, mas duas vezes na vida; primeiro por causa dos erros devastadores dos pais e, depois, pelos seus próprios — era uma das razões pelas quais ele ficara tão furioso com Chloe por ela ter mentido.

Ela o atingira emocionalmente e, não bastasse isso, o traíra também em termos de negócios, assim como Shannon havia feito. Só que, desta vez, seu avô a única pessoa em quem ele podia confiar e queria proteger na vida — também fora atingi do, o que ele considerava intolerável.

Chloe traíra a ambos.

Suspirou. Não tinha descoberto o que ela vinha fazendo na época até cerca de dois meses antes de seu terceiro aniversário de casamento. Na ocasião, estava à procura do par de brincos favorito da esposa, de modo que pudesse lhe comprar de pre sente um colar e uma pulseira que combinassem com eles.

Também pretendia usar a jóia para convencê-la a realizar exames de fertilidade. Não tinha dito nada, mas ele próprio consultara um especialista, e os testes confirmaram que, de sua parte, eles não teriam nenhum problema com concepção. Três anos de sexo, pelo menos uma vez por dia — às vezes até com mais freqüência —, já deviam ter resultado em gravidez. Por isso imaginara que Chloe, que não usava qualquer contraceptivo, pudesse precisar de tratamento.

Não chegara a encontrar os brincos nas coisas da esposa, contudo. Em vez disso, achara uma caixa de anticoncepcionais parcialmente usada na gaveta de cima de um porta-jóias.

Não importara o que ela pretendia fazer. O fato era que Chloe havia afirmado, tanto para ele quanto para seu avô, que desejava filhos, antes mesmo de assinar o contrato que eles tinham negociado com Eber Dioletis.

Verdade que usara a expressão "eventualmente", mas ima ginara que isso fosse acontecer nos três anos iniciais de seu acordo nupcial. Pelo visto, estivera equivocado.

O que mais o incomodava no momento era a possibilida de... Não... A _probabilidade _de ele ter se enganado também em outras coisas. Chloe não compactuara com a ideia do pai de arrumar para ela um contrato de casamento que fosse vantajo so para as _Indústrias Dioletis. _Ele, Ariston, ficara sabendo que os planos do homem nesse sentido haviam ido por água abai xo, porém imaginara ter parte da culpa naquilo. Afinal, fizera promessas concretas de que os interesses comerciais de Eber estariam garantidos caso desposasse Chloe. Até porque, por alguma razão, não lhe agradava a ideia de vê-la casada com outro empresário de sua comunidade financeira.

Apenas alguém muito corajoso, ou muito estúpido, desafia ria o império dos Spiridakous. Ninguém fizera isso até então. Ou assim ele pensava.

Nunca lhe ocorrera que Chloe pudesse ter recusado qual quer outro acordo de casamento. Entretanto, fazia sentido ago ra ela ter construído uma nova vida do outro lado do país. Sua alegação de que não tinha mais nada a ver com o pai ou com as _Indústrias Dioletis, _dois anos antes, soara verdadeira, e era muito fácil de ser comprovada. Assim como ela devia imaginar que seria.

Ele havia dito a Chloe que não pusera nenhum investigador para espioná-la, e era verdade. Mas agora lamentava não ter feito isso. Estivera muito concentrado em Eber, nas _Indústrias Dioletis _— e em manobrar a situação insustentável da empresa, para a qual via apenas uma saída: proporcionar a ele, Ariston, o que ele queria —, e não se concentrara o suficiente na mulher que escolhera para esposa.

Mais revelador ainda, ao menos para ele, fora o fato de não ter enxergado Chloe como outra coisa, nos últimos dois anos, além de uma mercenária capaz de lograr um homem de idade e conseguir o que desejava para a empresa do pai. Seus instintos diziam que ela era inocente, contudo ele permitira que a men tira que Chloe havia lhe contado os sufocasse.

A visão dela que ele acabara de adquirir lançava outra luz sobre seus planos de vingança e abria frente a outras possibili dades, as quais ele jamais considerara.

Ele não tinha chegado onde estava ignorando possibilida des e oportunidades em potencial. Na verdade, era conhecido por sua capacidade de mudar a linha de pensamento na veloci dade da luz e com eficiência.

A conversa que eles haviam tido naquele dia implicava que, quaisquer que fossem as razões de Chloe para ter usado con traceptivos, lealdade ao pai e à empresa de sua família não era uma delas.

Ariston respirou fundo. Não tinha escolha a não ser reco nhecer que ela fora muito mais um peão na mão de Eber do que a rainha ao lado do pai no tabuleiro, assim como ele che gara a acreditar. Bem antes de sua última viagem à Grécia, ele, Ariston, ficara sabendo que Eber vinha cortejando outros empresários que pudessem ter interesse financeiro em um ca samento com sua filha. A principio imaginara que os rumores diziam respeito à filha mais velha do homem, Rhea, cujo ca samento Eber nunca aprovara. Na verdade, o casamento fora a única coisa por que a moça havia contrariado a vontade do pai, e não seria de admirar se o homem houvesse obrigado a filha a um divórcio.

Apenas mais tarde, após ter descoberto que Chloe vinha to mando pílulas para não engravidar, ele interpretara os rumores sobre as investidas de Eber como uma prova irrefutável da fal sidade de sua ex-esposa. Tinha acreditado que ela planejava sair daquele casamento tão logo o contrato fosse concluído.

Achara estranho a família desistir de ações da empresa — ainda de capital fechado — com tanta facilidade. Segundo os lermos do contrato, ele, Ariston, controlaria as ações deposi tadas em um fundo fiduciário nos primeiros três anos de seu casamento. Se, após esses três anos, ele ou Chloe pedissem o divórcio, ele ficaria com a maior parte das ações, ou seja, o acordo valia o investimento de 50 milhões de dólares.

Se ele houvesse se divorciado de Chloe antes do prazo de três anos, porém, teria perdido as ações, e vice-versa, caso Chloe tivesse pedido a separação judicial ou o divórcio duran te esse período.

No entanto, se tivessem um filho, tal herdeiro se tomaria dono das ações, das quais ele, Ariston, seria apenas o curador até que ele completasse 21 anos.

Em contrapartida, os termos de qualquer acordo de divór cio seriam alterados em favor de Chloe caso uma criança fos se concebida. Portanto, Chloe tinha todos os motivos do mundo para engravidar, e ele também desejara isso, imaginando que tal incentivo seria suficiente para ditar a direção de seu relacionamento.

Pois estivera errado e não havia gostado nem um pouco da quele estado das coisas. Nem um pouco.

Independentemente do que pudesse ter acontecido, ele ago ra duvidava muito de que Chloe houvesse lançado mão de um controle de natalidade como parte de algum plano para defrau dar a ele e a seu avô com 50 milhões de dólares. Ele continuava dono das ações, assim como ditara o acordo e, mesmo que não se apercebessem disso, a péssima situação das _Indústrias Dioletis _não repousava sobre os ombros de Eber. Não importava como eram arcaicas algumas de suas práticas comerciais. Tão alheio ao uso de contraceptivos por Chloe como ele próprio, Eber devia ter imaginado que ele, Ariston, seria o primeiro a pôr fim ao casamento ao final dos três anos, já que Chloe não havia concebido. Daí o motivo de o homem ter investigado seus trâmites.

Sem sombra de dúvida, ele pretendia descobrir como Eber Dioletis tivera acesso àqueles documentos, ainda que compreen desse seus motivos agora.

Ariston suspirou, sentindo uma ponta de satisfação ao pen sar que Eber estivera tão consciente dos esforços de sua filha para não engravidar quanto ele próprio.

Ariston chegou ao restaurante as oito, horário da reserva, po rém Chloe já se encontrava acomodada, os cabelos castanhos com mechas douradas agora até os ombros, uma marca incon fundível em sua mesa favorita.

E parecia desfrutar um coquetel de camarão jumbo, um dos pratos favoritos deles.

— Espero não estar atrasado...? — indagou, enquanto tomava assento à sua frente.

Chloe ergueu o olhar com um toque de ironia nos lábios.

—Você sabe que não. Mas, desde que se divorciou de mim, tenho vivido mais como uma pessoa normal e costumo jantar por volta das seis. Na verdade, eu estava morrendo de fome.

Ariston ficou satisfeito por vê-la comendo. Sabia que aque la história de Chloe ter fome cedo era exagero. Ela havia per dido peso desde o divórcio, e ele queria mais era que ela o recuperasse logo. Para o bem de sua saúde... Não porque sua figura mais esbelta não o entusiasmasse. Em se tratando de Chloe, nada podia provocar isso. Por alguma razão, quando estava perto dela, sua libido atingia níveis impressionantes.

Sem dizer que Chloe nunca tivera muitos quilos sobran do. Possuía tão pouco interesse por comida que ele até se questionara a respeito disso durante seu casamento. O menor resfriado ou gripe a jogava na cama e a fazia perder quilos preciosos em seu já longilíneo 1,72m. Deveria perguntar se ela havia estado doente. Talvez isso explicasse aquela magre za excessiva.

— Esse coquetel está com uma cara ótima. Espero que tenha pedido um para mim.

Os olhos verdes de Chloe brilhavam quando ela acenou pa ra um garçom, ali perto.

Imaginei que não passaria sem um destes.

Pouco depois, o rapaz se aproximou com um aperitivo igual para Ariston.

Eles levaram um momento para escolher as entradas.

— Gosta mesmo de brincar com fogo... — Ariston sorriu de lado. — Eu tinha me esquecido disso.

— Sério? Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que eu era inesquecí vel. — Algo mudou na expressão de Chloe, mas, em seguida, ela sorriu de novo, ainda que com menos entusiasmo. — Quis dizer em termos de sexo, não é?

Ariston era inteligente demais para concordar com ela. Po dia ter bancado o tolo durante o casamento, mas estava longe de ser um.

—Ainda me lembro de muitas coisas sobre você, Chloe. —Isso, pelo menos, era verdade. Os olhos verdes se estreitaram.

— Imagino que eu tenha sido a primeira mulher a deixá-lo. Talvez isso me faça memorável.

— Engano seu.

O choque de Chloe foi visível.

— Eu não sabia que havia tido outro relacionamento sério. Não acredito que ela também deixou _você._

— Por que não? Você mesma fez isso.

— Eu não tive escolha.

— Porque queríamos coisas diferentes — zombou ele. — Tal vez a minha memória esteja falha, mas era você naquelas con versas comigo e com meu avô, por meio de videoconferência, dizendo que, eventualmente, queria ter filhos e que concorda va com o casamento.

— Não fui eu quem pediu o divórcio.

— Eu também não teria pedido se ainda estivesse em casa quando voltei de Hong Kong.

Não apenas a expressão de Chloe, como também o som que ela deixou escapar da garganta, denotaram sua descrença.

— Shannon foi minha primeira e única namorada séria — con tou Ariston, em vez de tentar convencer Chloe de algo que ele mesmo preferiria esquecer.

— Quando foi isso?

— Há muito tempo. Eu era mais moço do que você quando nos casamos.

Uma ponta de interesse brilhou nos olhos cor de esmeralda de Chloe.

— O quanto mais moço?

— Eu tinha 19 anos.

— E quantos anos tinha essa Shannon? — perguntou ela, com uma perspicácia pela qual ele não esperava.

— Vinte e sete. — Shannon contava com todo um universo a mais de experiência em sexo e relacionamento que ele.

Ariston respirou fundo. Evitara aquele tipo de coisa por conta do que vira nos casamentos dos pais, por isso mesmo estivera totalmente despreparado para lidar com uma interes seira como Shannon.

Chloe parou de comer e começou a brincar com os talheres de prata.

— Quanto tempo durou?

— Tempo suficiente para que ela reunisse uma boa dose de informações privilegiadas, de forma que o pai pudesse arran car de mim um contrato multimilionário. — Tempo suficiente para que ele houvesse dito a Shannon que a amava e que queria viver com ela para sempre...

Mesmo assim, já era calejado no assunto casamento, por isso, quando ela havia tocado no assunto, tinha replicado que não precisava de nenhum papel para saber o que eles represen tavam um para o outro.

Depois disso, o romance ainda se desenrolara por algum tempo, até que ele acabara dando graças a Deus por ter tido essa presença de espírito.

— Eu... — Chloe franziu o cenho, perturbada. — Não foi dessa maneira conosco.

— Não?

— Não, claro que não. Eu não tentei obter de você nenhuma vantagem para os negócios do meu pai.

— Conseguiu para ele um belo montante de dinheiro.

— Isso foi ideia sua. Sua e dele. Eu não sabia de nada até fecharem o acordo.

— Tem razão. — Ariston franziu a testa, irritado por já ter saído do script que planejara. — Estamos perdendo o foco outra voz. Ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Por alguns momentos, Chloe pareceu confusa, mas depois sua expressão clareou, apenas para se transformar em nova carranca.

— Quer saber por que eu voltei a procurá-lo... Como pode fingir que não sabe?

— Não estou fingindo coisa alguma. Você concordou que mudou, deu a entender que não tem mais nenhum vínculo com seu pai e, no entanto, está aqui.

— Apenas porque minha irmã me pediu. E porque o marido dela implorou para que eu a ajudasse. — Chloe encolheu os ombros já estreitos. — Não creio que eu tenha esse poder de sedução, mas vou tentar.

A imagem que as palavras suscitaram fez com que Ariston se movesse na cadeira, pouco à vontade.

— Então veio pelo bem da fortuna da família — replicou, ten tando disfarçar seu estado. Não era momento para se deixar levar por fantasias sexuais.

— Para o bem _da minha família. _Pelo menos pelo dos que ainda me são importantes — Chloe retrucou com convicção. — Mas Rhea também me lembrou das centenas de pessoas em pregadas pelas _Indústrias Dioletis. _Não posso dar as costas para toda essa gente sem lhe pedir um pouco de misericórdia.

A expressão de Chloe indicava que ela não tinha muita es perança no sucesso de sua empreitada, mas que era relevante o bastante para que ela ao menos tentasse. Nisso ele conseguia acreditar. Mesmo em seu primeiro encontro, Chloe deixara clara sua preocupação com os funcionários da empresa. Sem dúvida, seu bem-estar fora um dos trunfos dos quais seu pai lançara mão cinco anos antes.

E Rhea o estava usando novamente agora, com grande efeito.

Ariston ficou tentado a chacoalhar a ex-mulher e indagar se ela não se dava conta de que estava sendo usada outra vez. No entanto, possuía seus próprios planos, e eles não incluíam apontar fraquezas que ele também queria explorar.

— Decerto isso tem a ver com os rumores de que pretendo me desfazer das minhas ações das _Indústrias Dioletis._

A empresa de capital fechado se tomara de capital aber to, no ano anterior, numa tentativa de se recuperar. Podia ter dado certo se ele, Ariston, não estivesse atuando nos bastidores, mas, como estava a _Dioletis _oscilava, à beira da falência. Bastaria apenas um empurrão para que isso acontecesse, con tudo ele decidira esperar. Até porque, se descarregasse todas as suas ações no mercado de uma só vez, colaboraria para desva lorizar o restante delas até que a viabilidade da empresa seria colocada em questão. Nesse ponto, seus credores não teriam escolha a não ser entrar com um pedido de falência.

Particularmente os que se encontravam sob seu contro le financeiro. O nome "Spiridakous" já não era a maior das preocupações da empresa, o que vinha a calhar numa situação como aquela.

— Em parte — confessou Chloe com um suspiro e desviou o olhar em resposta.

Como ele já esperava, a família Dioletis queria mais dele do que sua promessa de manter seu estoque de ações. Enfim as coisas estavam caminhando conforme seus planos.

— Não existe complacência no mundo dos negócios. Seu pai deve ter lhe ensinado isso.

— Eu não compartilho dos pontos de vista de meu pai, muito menos nesse aspecto. — Chloe o encarou ofendida.

Ariston quase sorriu. Aquilo estava ficando fácil demais.

— Se eu não vender as minhas ações, a empresa, na situação em que se encontra, só conseguirá se manter à tona por mais um ano. Dois no máximo.

Samuel já disse isso, e Rhea confirmou. Ao menos Rhea havia sido franca com Chloe. Talvez a irmã dela não a estivesse usando de modo tão implacável como o pai.

— O que esperam que eu faça a esta altura? — indagou, que rendo comprovar se ela seria tão honesta com ele como a irmã fora com ela.

— Você? Nada. — Chloe suspirou outra vez, parecendo mais derrotada do que nunca. — Mas tenho esperança de que essa nossa conversa ajude de alguma fornia. Acho que sou uma otimista incurável porque não consigo dar tudo por perdido enquanto continua envolvido nessa história. — Esperança. Não era isso o que ela havia tido antes, sem sucesso?

— O que, exatamente, está esperando? — Se Chloe estivesse tão disposta a responder como da outra vez, estariam num im passe, concluiu Ariston. Ao menos por enquanto. — Não vou emprestar capital a um homem que não fez mais do que manter a maioria de seu ativos líquidos em uma instituição bancária falida de seu país de origem — declarou, antes mesmo que ela tivesse chance de responder.

Eber era um dinossauro nos negócios, e sua empresa, que já fora próspera, não tinha nenhuma chance se continuasse com ele no comando em meio à nova economia mundial; mesmo sem um inimigo poderoso como ele, Ariston.

Chloe aguardou que seus pratos fossem dispostos diante deles.

— Não, eu sei que isso seria um erro.

— Se sabe, então adquiriu um tino comercial que não pos suía enquanto estava casada comigo. — Ele provou o jantar, esperando incentivá-la a fazer o mesmo, e ficou satisfeito ao perceber que sua tática dera certo. O filé maturado e ao ponto era uma das especialidades daquele restaurante que ele mais gostava. Não decepcionou como de costume, e Chloe pareceu igualmente satisfeita com seu salmão grelhado.

— Eu entendo algumas coisas — afirmou, após desfrutar de mais garfadas de seu jantar. — Como o fato de que a _Spiridakous & Filhos _tem resistido à atual crise financeira de um modo que muitas empresas de países com economias bem mais estáveis que a Grécia não têm.

— Embora a _S&F _tenha sido fundada na Grécia pelo meu bisavô, é agora uma multinacional em pleno funcionamento, com sede também em Nova York - lembrou Ariston com or gulho. Seu avô tinha transformado a empresa em uma potência multimilionária, e ele, Ariston, a alçara à casa dos bilhões. Aos 32 anos, era um dos mais jovens bilionários do mundo. Ainda que não fosse um _self-made man, _ele levara a firma fundada pelo bisavô a um nível muito mais elevado que qualquer Spiridakous antes dele.

— Sim, e com um homem de negócios brilhante à frente de tudo — emendou Chloe, com um inesperado tom de aprovação e respeito na voz.

— Acha mesmo que sou brilhante?

— Nos negócios, sem dúvida — acrescentou ela, com uma clara ressalva.

Ariston teve a nítida impressão de que, se a questionasse a respeito, Chloe não diria coisa alguma. Ou então diria que aquilo não era de sua conta.

— O que quer de mim? — perguntou de chofre.

Por um momento, algo pungente e vulnerável ardeu nos olhos cor de esmeralda, mas depois desapareceu.

Meu pai passou o comando da empresa para a minha irmã.

— E? — Aquilo não era novidade para Ariston. A saúde de Eber havia se deteriorado junto com a de sua empresa. A no tícia de que ele tomara a filha presidente da firma não fora muito bem-vinda, contudo ele, Ariston, estava determinado a seguir com os próprios planos, não importando quem estivesse na liderança do império Dioletis.

Então já sabia... Mesmo assim, ajudou o meu pai a se er guer. Duas vezes. — Chloe balançou a cabeça. — Você é mesmo um tubarão nos negócios.

**Capítulo Quatro**

— "Peixes pequenos" não sobrevivem no meu mundo.

— Não precisa me lembrar disso.

— Considera-se um "peixe pequeno"? — Ariston não pôde deixar de perguntar.

— Não se consideraria se estivesse no meu lugar? Quando ele deu mostras de que não conseguia se imaginar como coisa nenhuma a não ser um predador, não importando o cenário, Chloe prosseguiu:

— Perto do fim do nosso casamento, eu percebi como estava mal preparada para operar em seu mundo ou no do meu pai.

— E, no entanto, aqui está outra vez.

— Dois anos mais velha e mais sábia, espero.

— Está sabendo que a saúde de seu pai já não é como an tigamente? — perguntou Ariston. Se Chloe se encontrasse mesmo afastada de Eber, talvez não estivesse a par daquilo. E ele não tinha certeza de que Rhea seria honesta ao lidar com a irmã.

— Já está sacramentado que ele não pode mais continuar no comando das _Indústrias Dioletis._

— Não é esse o ponto.

— Qual é então? — Chloe empurrou o prato após ter comido apenas metade do salmão.

Ariston franziu a testa diante da refeição inacabada.

— Eu só queria ter certeza de que estava a par da saúde de bilitada de seu pai.

Chloe não pareceu notar sua preocupação. Olhava-o de sos laio, com uma expressão confusa no rosto bonito.

— E por que se importaria com isso?

— Família é família.

— Por isso vê seus pais com tanta frequência... — a emendou, sarcástica. Provocações pareciam ser a ordem do dia.

— Nenhum deles está interessado em manter relações que não sejam baseadas em seus próprios termos.

E Ariston não era homem de deixar que outros ditassem as circunstâncias de sua vida. Nunca tinha sido. Nem mesmo muito antes de chegar à maioridade, quando pusera um fim nas visitas de ambos os pais, decidido a frequentar um colé gio interno em Nova York e passar suas férias com o avô na Grécia.

— Então deve compreender o meu estranhamento com meu pai.

— Perguntei apenas se sabia que ele estava doente.

— Rhea me contou. Disse que foi por isso que ele a colocou à frente da empresa.

— Mas você não tem certeza se deve ou não acreditar nela.

— Era perfeitamente possível que Rhea estivesse fazendo chantagem emocional. Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de não perceber que minha própria irmã também tem um lado preda dor. Até porque ela quer salvar as _Indústrias Dioletis _a todo custo. — A expressão de Chloe se fechou. — Na verdade, não sei o quanto da doença de meu pai é real e o quanto é uma tentati va de manipular Rhea e obrigá-la a fazer o que ele espera. Diz ele que alguém mais jovem e mais atraente à frente da firma teria um efeito positivo sobre os preços das ações.

Ariston deixou escapar uma risada seca.

— Há uma coisa que eu não entendo — continuou ela.

— O quê?

— Por que não fala com Rhea?

— Pensei que isso fosse óbvio.

— Você queria me ver de novo — falou Chloe, com alguma resignação.

— Verdade. — Ariston comeu outro pedaço do filé, mas desta vez ela não o imitou, e ele desistiu de influenciá-la, empurran do o próprio prato para longe. — O problema é pressão arterial elevada, creio eu.

— O quê?

— O problema de saúde de seu pai. A expressão de Chloe endureceu.

— Eu não perguntei nada.

— Não acha que chegou o momento de fazerem as pazes?

— Não.

— Esse tipo de coisa não combina com você.

— Como já dissemos antes, eu mudei.

— Não em todos os sentidos. Ainda me acha irresistível.

— O sentimento é mútuo, parece... — rebateu Chloe com argúcia.

Ariston não negou, porém parte dele gostaria de ter feito isso. Mesmo que fosse mentira.

— Diga-me o que quer para as _Indústrias Dioletis._

— Que centenas de pessoas mantenham seus empregos. Que minha irmã não acabe tendo um ataque cardíaco antes dos 30.

— E não se importa em como isso poderia acontecer?

— Claro que me importo. O que quer dizer? Ariston apontou para o prato ainda cheio.

— Coma. Eu não quis dizer nada ofensivo. Apenas perguntei se manter o nome "Dioletis" era importante para você... O que eu não acredito.

Não para mim. — Chloe não fez menção de voltar a comer. Mas talvez fosse para a irmã dela, com quem Chloe ainda mantinha contato e por quem ela não escondia seu amor, a des peito de suas muitas diferenças.

— É importante para Rhea?

— Ela está disposta a lhe oferecer ações suficientes para que se torne acionista majoritário, se é isso o que quer saber — falou Chloe com um suspiro, após terem comido em silêncio por al guns momentos. — Francamente, eu não consigo imaginar uma solução melhor.

Ariston manteve oculta sua surpresa diante do pronun ciamento.

— Em troca de eu injetar quanto na empresa?

Rhea tinha razão quando imaginava que ele fosse insistir em se tomar um acionista majoritário antes de dar qualquer centavo a mais ao império Dioletis. Tais ações viriam prefe rencialmente de Eber, mas Ariston não tergiversaria sobre a fonte, apenas sobre o resultado final.

Ele ficou surpreso por Rhea ter se adiantado quanto ao acor do que ele já planejava propor.

— Eu não sei — respondeu ela, por fim. Não sabe?

— Não. Eu já disse que não tenho mais nada a ver com a em presa. Rhea falou que você sabe o que precisa ser feito e que, se estiver disposto a isso, deve definir os termos.

— Rhea é uma mulher inteligente. — Sim.

— E se os meus termos incluírem ficar com a maioria ou com a totalidade das ações de sua irmã? — indagou Ariston, não dando nenhuma indicação de que a resposta dela faria qual quer diferença.

— Isso soa mais como uma aquisição hostil do que como um resgate ou uma fusão... Mas eu não tenho dúvida de que Rhea vá aceitar — respondeu Chloe, não fazendo nenhum esforço para esconder o quanto sua irmã se encontrava desesperada por salvar a empresa.

— Nenhuma dúvida?

— Não. Ela está disposta a ter a empresa absorvida pela _S&F, _se isso for necessário para manter o emprego dos funcionários. E qualquer coisa que tirar esse peso dos ombros da minha irmã me parece uma boa ideia.

— Duvido que Rhea fosse lhe agradecer por me dizer essas coisas.

Não que saber delas fosse fazer qualquer diferença para o resultado da negociação. Ele já tinha decidido o que iria acontecer.

— Neste exato momento, minha irmã está lutando para sal var o próprio casamento, além de uma empresa que está indo pelo ralo mais rápido que água. Ela não vai titubear.

— Disse que ela está lutando para salvar o próprio casamen to? — Ariston sabia que Eber nunca aprovara Samuel. E Rhea sempre parecera sofrer com isso.

— Samuel já está farto de ficar em segundo plano na vida de Rhea, e ela já teve dois abortos. O médico disse que, se ela continuar a trabalhar sob condições tão estressantes, suas chances de uma gravidez viável são quase nulas.

— Ela devia ter colocado outra pessoa na presidência.

— Não de acordo com meu pai — replicou Chloe, com mais raiva do que costumava demonstrar a cada vez que o nome Eber Dioletis era mencionado.

— Rhea é adulta. Pode fazer as próprias escolhas — lembrou Ariston.

— Algumas escolhas são mais difíceis de fazer do que outras.

— Como mudar para o outro lado do país e começar uma no va vida.

— Isso não foi tão difícil.

— Talvez você também tenha um traço de crueldade. Os encantadores olhos verdes de Chloe se arregalaram.

— Claro que não.

— Você deixou a Grécia sem nem olhar para trás. Ela balançou a cabeça, transtornada.

— Não estamos discutindo o fim do nosso casamento,

Ariston.

— Não. Aparentemente, está mais interessada em garantir que o casamento da sua irmã não tenha um destino semelhante.

— Verdade. — Desta vez, a voz de Chloe saiu cheia de emo ção, e ela deixou cair os ombros. — Odeio vê-la tão angustiada. Samuel a faz feliz faz com que ela se sinta amada e querida, mas ela vai acabar perdendo o marido por causa do meu pai e da empresa.

— É uma pena que não tenha levado o nosso casamento tão a sério como o da sua irmã.

— As circunstâncias eram muito diferentes.

— Eram mesmo? Então fingiu muito bem, parecendo feliz durante o tempo em que ficamos juntos. Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser uma atriz tão boa a ponto de usar esse tipo de sub terfúgio por três anos.

— Eu... Não importa.

— Não. A felicidade da sua irmã é tudo o que importa.

— Assim como centenas de funcionários e suas famílias — emendou-a com veemência.

Mais uma vez, não está pensando em si mesma. — Algo com que ele já contava em seus pianos, pensou Ariston, por tanto não estava reclamando. Apenas fazendo unia observação.

— Não sou parte relevante nisso tudo.

— Pois acho que vai ter uma surpresa... Quer que sua irmã mantenha um cargo de direção na empresa? — o indagou. Não via Rhea feliz como dona de casa, e Chloe já havia de clarado que a felicidade da irmã estava na vanguarda de suas Prioridades.

— Rhea está disposta a renunciar completamente, mas tem esperança de que você a mantenha em alguma posição de ge rencia. Espero que seja um cargo com um horário mais normal e um menor nível de estresse. — Chloe lançou-lhe um olhar de suplica. — Rhea é inteligente, Ariston. Sabe disso. Ela fez MBA em Harvard, tem contatos importantes e, se nosso pai tivesse renunciado cinco anos atrás, talvez a empresa não estivesse na situação em que está hoje.

Talvez sim, talvez não, pensou Ariston. Chloe não tinha conhecimento dos movimentos que ele fizera nos bastido res e, por enquanto, era melhor que continuasse alheia a esse fato.

— Ela tem mais em comum com seu pai do que com você, Chloe, não importa o que queira pensar.

Chloe o surpreendeu, concordando com um gesto de cabeça.

— Mas Rhea não é apenas como ele e, pelo bem dela, assim como das pessoas que gostam de minha irmã, não quero vê-la se transformar em outro Eber Dioletis.

— Creio que esteja vendo uma candura em Rhea que não existe. — A mulher se recusara a deixar o emprego apesar do estresse e das longas horas de trabalho terem resultado em múltiplos abortos!

— Engano seu. Existe, sim. Ela se preocupa com as pessoas. Com Samuel. Comigo. Rhea salvou a minha vida.

— Como assim?

Chloe desviou o olhar, e o constrangimento transformou sua expressão.

— Não importa. Tudo o que importa é que estou aqui porque ela merece que eu esteja.

— Se quer que eu atenda aos seus apelos em nome de Rhea, precisa me dizer por que eu deveria fazer isso.

— Minhas razões não são relevantes para você.

— Sou eu quem deve julgar isso, Chloe.

— Eu parei de comer depois que saí da Grécia, Ariston. Não de propósito, porém não podia mais com comida.

— Por quê?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Uma reação ao fim do nosso casamento, imagino.

— Isso foi escolha sua.

Era como se Chloe não tivesse gostado de fazer aquilo, contudo.

— Como eu disse antes, algumas escolhas são mais difíceis que outras.

— E mesmo assim preferiu ir embora.

— Sim.

— E depois parou de comer — prosseguiu ele, querendo en tender como aquilo podia tê-la colocado em risco de morte. Ver como Chloe estava magra depois de dois anos, entretanto, já era parte da resposta.

— Parei. Eu nem sequer me dei conta de quantos quilos es tava perdendo. Ao contrário de Rhea, que foi contundente co migo e me obrigou a consultar um nutricionista. Ela queria que eu também fizesse terapia, mas cedeu quando mudei meus hábitos alimentares e voltei a ganhar peso.

— Então esta é você depois de já ter ganhado algum peso... — concluiu Ariston em choque. — Quantos quilos perdeu, afinal?

— Mais do que eu podia para manter a saúde. — O modo co mo Chloe ergueu o queixo delicado já dizia que ela não reve laria mais detalhes.

— O que seu pai achou de tudo isso?

— Não faço ideia. Rhea respeitou a minha decisão de cortar os laços com ele.

— Mesmo que isso possa ter causado problemas entre eles. Tenho certeza de que sim, porém Rhea nunca me culpou por nada.

— São muito leais uma com a outra.

— Somos. — Os olhos de Chloe cintilaram com inconfundível emoção.

Ariston suspirou. Entendia aquele tipo de lealdade, pro vavelmente melhor que ninguém, pois faria qualquer coisa Pelo avô.

— Está dizendo que sofreu com o fim do nosso casamento.

— Claro que sofri.

Não estava tão claro, mas ele chegaria ao ponto no momen to certo.

— Acho difícil acreditar que não se importa com o fato de as _Indústrias Dioletis _chegarem ao fim. — Ele sabia que Chloe não era tão apaixonada pelo negócio como o pai e a irmã, mas não importava o que ela dizia: a empresa era sua herança.

— Contanto que as pessoas permaneçam empregadas? Nem um pouco — rebateu ela, com aparente sinceridade. — As _Indús trias Dioletis _tomaram mais de mim do que eu podia me dar o luxo de entregar.

— O que quer dizer? — Ariston franziu o cenho. Estava apren dendo coisas sobre a ex-esposa das quais não tivera nenhuma pista em três anos de casamento.

— A _Dioletis _sempre teve toda a atenção do meu pai. Embora eu acredite que ele gostasse da minha mãe, Eber a negligen ciou a vida inteira. Eu estava apenas com 11 anos quando ela morreu, mas tinha idade suficiente para perceber o impacto que as prioridades de meu pai tiveram sobre ela. Ele vivia para decepcioná-la... E ela sempre o perdoava.

— Ele também magoou você: a filha mais interessada em arte do que em negócios, ao contrário de Rhea — apontou Ariston.

Chloe assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e suspirou.

— São águas passadas, assim como minha formação em Ar tes Plásticas. Não estou interessada em discutir sobre o meu pai, sua empresa ou o passado. Desde que Rhea detém a maio ria das ações das _Indústrias Dioletis, faz _o que quer com a empresa.

Eber ainda podia armar confusão, revogando a procura ção da filha, mas, assim que a papelada estivesse pronta, a aquisição da empresa pela _S&F _já estaria feita. A lei quase garantiria a posse para a maioria dos empresários, mas, para um Spiridakous?... Nesse caso, a posse era a lei.

Ele não iria desistir do que era seu. Nem mesmo de sua ex-esposa.

— Não espera ficar com nada nesta negociação? — indagou Ariston, ainda que soubesse a resposta.

— Não.

Aquilo era tão típico de Chloe!... Ela não era o tipo de mu lher que firmaria um contrato com a intenção de fraudar a ou tra parte.

Ariston suspirou. Conseguira se esquecer da esposa com quem tinha vivido três anos, substituindo-a na mente por uma caricatura que não combinava em nada com Chloe Spiridakous. Mesmo a Chloe Spiridakous que mentira e usara contracepti vos para burlar seu contrato original. Existiam motivações ali que ele ainda não compreendera, mas o faria em breve. Era de sua natureza se concentrar em uma questão até que a tivesse resolvido. E algo lhe dizia que ele apenas começara a raspar a superfície da mulher com quem havia se casado.

Seus planos lhe dariam todo o tempo de que ele precisava para cavar mais fundo, no entanto.

— E se eu quiser algo pessoal?...

Por vários instantes, Chloe não fez nada a não ser fitar o ex-marido, boquiaberta. Era aquele o objetivo de todas as suas perguntas, então. Com certeza também o sexo e até mes mo sua mistura preferida de café! Tudo não passara de uma armadilha para que Ariston obtivesse o que queria dela.

E ele já conseguira o sexo. O que mais poderia querer?

—Está dizendo que quer algo pessoal? — questionou, em dúvida.

Estou dizendo que quero algo para mim _vindo de você. _Bem, não poderia haver mais nenhuma dúvida quanto à in tenção dele diante daquelas palavras!

— O quê, exatamente? — Ainda não conseguia atinar com o que Ariston poderia querer dela que não pudesse obter com muito menos esforço e o dinheiro necessário para salvar as _In_dústrias Dioletis.

— E se eu lhe disser que quero algo semelhante ao nosso acordo de cinco anos atrás?

— É isso o que quer?... — inquiriu Chloe, sem certeza de ter ouvido bem. Fora ele o primeiro a aprontar os papéis do divór cio, não ela! Sem dizer que Ariston não fizera nenhum esforço para entrar em contato após ela ter saído do apartamento de Atenas.

Ela podia tê-lo deixado, porém ele não demonstrara nenhum interesse em tê-la de volta.

E só agora ela percebia o quanto havia desejado que Ariston o fizesse.

— _Ne._

Sim. Definitivamente, ele afirmara em grego. E falava a sério.

— Quer se casar comigo de novo? — O choque fez sua voz quase falhar, e foi seguido por uma onda de temor conforme sua imaginação correu solta. Talvez Ariston quisesse expe rimentar o mesmo acordo de casamento, desta vez com sua irmã, e precisava dela, Chloe, para ajudá-lo a convencer Rhea.

Mas ela já não deixara claro que tinha ido à procura dele justamente porque queria ajudar a salvar o casamento da irmã e não o ver destruí-lo por outra negociação destinada a salvar as _Indústrias Dioletis_

Ariston havia dito que sabia tudo sobre os interesses da em presa. Talvez soubesse da crise no casamento de Rhea antes mesmo dela, Chloe, e estivesse se aproveitando disso. Aqueles dois se dariam muito bem juntos: Rhea e Ariston. Possuíam tanta coisa em comum!... Muito mais do que ela própria já tivera com o ex-marido.

Rhea faria aquilo? Iria se casar com o "ex" da própria irmã se fosse para salvar o império do pai? Não iria abrir mão de Samuel pelo bem da empresa, iria?...

O aperto no estômago de Chloe dizia que talvez. Afinal, Rhea já quase fizera isso.

— Chloe... _Yineka mou... _Você está bem? — De repente, Aris ton estava agachado ao lado de sua cadeira a despeito do terno e da camisa impecáveis. Segurou-a pelo rosto com tanta deli cadeza, os olhos azuis tão cheios de preocupação, que ela não pôde deixar de acreditar. — Qual é o problema?

Chloe quase riu, mas ficou com medo de começar e depois chegar às lágrimas.

— Você disse casar... — balbuciou o cérebro alçando voo até lugares que ela jamais imaginara visitar.

— Eu não quis dizer casamento, exatamente.

— Não? — Não com Rhea?... — Então, o quê?

Ariston deixou cair à mão, mas permaneceu onde estava o olhar fixo no dela.

— Eu quero você na minha cama.

Chloe nem sequer ficou surpresa por ele ter dito aquilo no meio do restaurante. Ariston não falara alto o suficien te, mas também não teria se importado caso isso houvesse acontecido. Ele não vivia de acordo com as regras normais da sociedade.

— Eu... — Ele queria uma amante? Uma concubina? O quê?

— Sem anticoncepcionais desta vez — acrescentou Ariston com determinação. — Quero o filho que se recusou a me dar.

— Você sabia! — falou Chloe em choque. E estivera tão certa de que ele nem sonhava com aquilo!...

Agora não conseguia nem mesmo lidar com o comentário.

— Eu já disse que há muito pouco sobre os interesses da mi nha empresa que eu não saiba. — Ariston se levantou e voltou Para o lugar. Continuava próximo, contudo havia agora uma imensa onda de emoções entre eles.

— Eu nunca me senti como um objeto de consumo enquanto estávamos juntos — afirmou Chloe, impotente, ainda que con fusa. — Não até eu saber que planejava se divorciar de mim depois de três anos e ainda manter as ações, como rezava o contrato.

Ariston nada disse seu silêncio deixando implícitas as pala vras que ela não desejava ouvir.

Chloe balançou a cabeça, porém seus pensamentos se recu saram a se organizar enquanto giravam sem parar em tomo de um fato muito simples:

— Não imagino como ficou sabendo disso.

— Achei seu anticoncepcional.

— No porta-joias?... — Ariston nunca mexera em suas coisas! Mas devia ter feito isso. Ao menos uma vez.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Será que isso importa?

— Talvez não devesse... Mas sinto que sim. — Se ele não con fiara nela e a havia espionado, isso colocava seu casamento sob outra perspectiva. Até mesmo para ela.

— Eu estava planejando comprar um presente para você.

— E precisou mexer no meu porta-joias? — exigiu Chloe, com uma expressão fatalista.

— Isso mesmo.

— Quando?

— E tão importante?

— Provavelmente não. — O fato de Ariston ter sabido era a única coisa que importava. Porque, de alguma forma, ela esta va certa de que a descoberta das pílulas o levara a preparar os papéis do divórcio.

A única pergunta para a qual ainda não tinha uma resposta era, por que ele não lhe apresentara aqueles papéis de imediato?

Talvez soubesse, afinal. No contrato existia uma cláusula, determinando que Ariston devia esperar até que eles comple tassem três anos de casados para se divorciar dela, sob pena de perder as ações das _Indústrias Dioletis._

De repente, os porquês e as conseqüências da descoberta dele se diluíram em sua mente conforme as implicações de suas palavras a atingiam.

— Quer que eu lhe dê um filho? — Sentiu o choque infundido em cada palavra, porém nada fez para ocultá-lo.

Ariston uniu as sobrancelhas, como se sua reação o houves se intrigado. —Sim.

— Não posso fazer isso. — Ela balançou a cabeça com vee mência e, em seguida, tentou tomar um gole do vinho que pedira com o jantar. Tremia tanto, porém, que foi forçada a desistir. — Não vou fazer isso.

Ele estreitou o olhar e assumiu uma expressão calculista. Nem mesmo por sua irmã e por todos os empregados com os quais supostamente se importa tanto?

— Quer que eu abra mão do meu próprio filho a fim de sal var outras famílias? — exigiu Chloe por entre os dentes, e com uma dor que ela não imaginava que Ariston ainda pudesse lhe provocar.

— Não abriria mão de seu filho? — o indagou, como se ape nas por curiosidade.

_Aquele canalha... Aquele maldito canalha! _Pensou Chloe, fumegando.

— Pensei que me conhecesse o suficiente para saber disso — replicou. Aceitava que Ariston a conhecia muito menos do que da procurara conhecê-lo, mas aquilo era ridículo. Até mesmo o carteiro a conhecia o bastante para saber que ela jamais abri ria mão de um filho!

— Não se pode fazer suposições certeiras quanto a esse tipo de coisa.

— Eu não sou sua mãe, Ariston. Ela e seu pai são dois idio tas, se lhe interessa saber a minha opinião.

Ela jamais confessara isso durante o casamento deles, mas, francamente!... Aquela geração de Spiridakous era um horror, e ele precisava se dar conta disso. Até porque pouco tinha a ver com os pais.

Mas isso não significava que Ariston fosse gostar de ouvir aquilo em voz alta.

— Eu não pedi a sua opinião — retrucou-o, severo.

— Não, mas me julgou com base nos padrões de comporta mento deles. Você me conhece. Ou ao menos conhecia... Tem que saber que isso é algo que eu jamais faria. — Chloe respirou fundo, no entanto isso não ajudou a aplacar a ansiedade que a consumia. — Eu não poderia.

— Acontece que percebi que não a conhecia tão bem quanto imaginava.

Com certeza, uma vez que sugerira algo tão monstruoso. Algo que, não importando os motivos, ela jamais poderia fazer.

De pé, ainda que com as pernas trêmulas, Chloe balançou a cabeça outra vez, não querendo encará-lo, mas também inca paz de olhar para qualquer outro ponto.

— Eu não vou fazer isso.

**Capítulo Cinco**

Sentindo-se como se estivesse estrelando um ato de sua pró pria tragédia, Chloe deixou o restaurante. Como Ariston podia esperar que ela fosse desistir de um filho? Não apenas uma parte dela, mas uma parte dele?

Sentiu os olhos arderem e a garganta se apertar. Não se sen tia ferida daquela forma desde o dia em que deixara a Grécia. Mesmo quando seu divórcio se concretizara, silenciara a pró pria dor ao saber que não havia escolha a não ser ir embora, e que a separação seria inevitável. O fato de Ariston estar com os documentos prontos fora uma prova irrefutável de que não importava o quanto o sexo fosse quente entre eles, não importava com quanta ternura ele às vezes a tratava... Ele só a via como um bom negócio.

Quando, finalmente, aceitara aquilo, tinha decidido ir embora antes que se perdesse, assim como sua própria mãe.

E tal atitude precipitara um dos momentos mais dolorosos de sua vida: ler os papéis do divórcio.

Chloe suspirou. Imaginara estar se protegendo, mas na rea lidade minara suas chances com o homem que amava. Ela sabia como o cérebro de Ariston funcionava. Ele devia ter con cluído que ela era uma fraude, alguém disposta a obter tudo o que queria sem dar o que prometera em troca.

Apenas ela sabia que tivera toda a intenção de dar aos Spiridakous o herdeiro que tanto desejavam. Estivera espe rando apenas que ele provasse querer ficar com ela por mais de três anos.

Mas Ariston jamais teria assumido tal coisa. Não era de con fiar nas pessoas.

Saber que ele tinha descoberto que ela fazia uso de con traceptivos dera a seu casamento — e ao fim dele — uma in terpretação muito diferente. Ela mesma dissera que não faria diferença caso ele descobrisse, mas agora percebia ter estado equivocada. E muito.

Ariston soubera daquilo desde o primeiro dia?

Sentiu náuseas só de pensar na possibilidade. Ele não disse ra nada, mas ela sabia que Ariston devia ter ficado furioso ao saber que ela tomava pílulas.

E, no entanto, nem imaginara que ele sabia. Ou Ariston era um tremendo ator, ou então ela significava tão pouco para ele que mesmo o que ele podia ter visto como traição não afetara o modo como a tratava.

Não que isso fosse alguma surpresa.

Pensar que Ariston fizera sexo com ela repetidamente en quanto a considerava um embuste e uma mentirosa, contudo, deixou seu corpo úmido de suor e seu estômago revirado.

Os sentimentos dele nunca haviam batido com os dela. Nem um pouco. Nem mesmo quando ela tivera certeza disso.

Lembrava-se de uma festa, perto do fim de seu casamento. Tinham ido porque Ariston queria fazer um contato comercial. Ele mesmo dissera isso.

Mas, quando ela descera do quarto com um vestido ver de-petróleo, com um decote profundo nas costas que abraçava todas as suas curvas, os olhos de Ariston haviam se aquecido com algo que, ela estivera certa, era mais que luxúria.

— Está linda esta noite.

Chloe sorriu para o marido, a frequência cardíaca aumen tando diante do brilho nos lindos olhos azuis.

— Obrigada. Você também caprichou.

Era verdade. Ariston estava incrível no smoking feito sob medida.

— Eu queria que não tivéssemos essa festa para ir esta noite...

As palavras a surpreenderam e emocionaram, e Chloe sorriu.

— Não precisamos ficar até tarde, precisamos?

— Sorte deles se continuarmos lá depois do coquetel — repli cou ele com a voz rouca, enquanto a beijava com mais paixão e ternura do que nunca.

— Seu avô telefonou. Quer que passemos o fim de semana em sua casa, no Pireu — contou Chloe, depois de reaplicar o ba tom e endireitar a gravata-borboleta de seda preta do marido.

— Ele adora você, e é fácil entender o porquê. É muito boa para ele.

— Eu sou boa para você, também — respondeu ela, divertida. Ariston sorriu, e o sorriso lhe chegou aos olhos, o que não acontecia diante da maioria das pessoas.

— Sim, _yineka mou, é _mesmo.

No caminho para a festa, Ariston a surpreendeu com um presente muito especial:

— Consegui que tenha aulas de desenho — contou, citando 0 nome de um eminente artista que ela já ficaria encantada apenas em encontrar; muito mais em ter qualquer tipo de lição.

— Eu não sabia que ele dava aulas particulares! Não dá.

— Mas fez uma exceção para você — adivinhou Chloe.

— Ele fez uma exceção _para você, _meu doce...

Eles nem sequer permaneceram na festa por tempo suficien te para que o prato principal fosse colocado no _bufê. _Ariston perdeu a oportunidade de conversar com o empresário com quem pretendia, mas descartara a preocupação de Chloe com um gesto enquanto a conduzia para fora da mansão lotada.

— Algumas coisas são mais importantes do que negócios. E, nesse momento, ela havia acreditado que era uma delas. Ao descobrir o contrário, a devastação emocional a jogara num vazio que quase lhe custara a saúde.

Voltando para o presente, Chloe sentiu os joelhos cedendo e tropeçou, trombando com um homem na calçada. Ele res mungou alguma coisa, porém ela nem sequer lhe deu atenção. Estava perdida em pensamentos.

O homem a agarrou pelo braço e gritou algo sobre "essas ricaças que pensam ser donas da ma". Chloe levantou a cabe ça, querendo se desculpar, mas não teve chance. Ariston jogou o homem longe enquanto seus guarda-costas formavam uma barreira de proteção em tomo deles.

Mãos quentes lhe tocaram a face.

— Está gelada — constatou-o, praguejando em grego e inglês.

Chloe nada disse. Apenas o fitou em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos que competiam por sua atenção, sem ter esperan ça de se ater a qualquer um deles.

— Então a perspectiva de ter um filho faz isso com você... Mesmo agora? Ou é apenas a perspectiva de ter um filho meu?

— Não é isso — negou ela, a voz fraca com a angústia, ainda que a emoção por trás das palavras fizesse seu cérebro traba lhar novamente. — Não acredito que encontrou aquelas pílulas. — Balançou a cabeça. — Deve ter ficado com ódio de mim.

— Fiquei inconformado — admitiu Ariston, um músculo pul sando na mandíbula. — Nenhum homem gosta de ser feito de idiota.

Muito menos um tubarão nos negócios como ele.

— Imagino. Mas eu nunca soube.

— Acho que ambos éramos bons em esconder coisas.

— Eu era? — indagou Chloe. Precisava saber. Não se impor tava se Ariston não achava aquilo importante. Era importante para ela.

— O que está querendo dizer?

— Quando descobriu? — perguntou Chloe, só então se dando conta de que ele a conduzia em direção a uma limusine com a porta traseira aberta. Ariston tentou fazê-la entrar, contudo ela se recusou. — Diga!

— Um mês antes de sairmos de Nova York.

— Não acredito...

Seria engraçado se não fosse cruel. Porque, na ocasião, ela decidira que, mesmo que um bebê fosse necessário para mantê-los juntos, valia à pena permanecer casada com o ho mem que amava com todo o coração. Ela havia parado de tomar pílulas quase um mês antes disso, mas não chegara a engravidar.

Não tinha certeza a princípio, porém. Tanto que passara as duas primeiras semanas após voltar para os Estados Unidos apavorada. A perspectiva de continuar casada com Ariston na quelas circunstâncias lhe parecera inconcebível. Sem dizer que o contrato não especificava o que aconteceria caso ela tivesse um filho após o fim do casamento. Todos os parâmetros de guarda poderiam lhe ser negados nesse caso.

Subiu na limusine sem protestos, os movimentos desajeitados.

Estavam viajando em silêncio, quando Ariston soprou o ar, exasperado.

Eu nunca disse que teria de abrir mão do nosso filho. Foi você quem mencionou isso.

Ele ainda acreditava que era aquilo o que a aborrecia? Ela estava chateada, sim. Triste mesmo. A perspectiva a horroriza va. Mas um plano desprezível como aquele não era nada frente à certeza de que proteger a si mesma fora a razão para que ela Perdesse o casamento com o amor de sua vida.

Tentou dizer a si mesma que fora melhor daquela maneira. Que tipo de vida eles poderiam ter com Ariston se importando tão pouco com ela?

Outras imagens da vida que haviam compartilhado lhe vie ram à mente, fazendo-a se lembrar de como ela fora feliz. Sim, tinha havido momentos de dor, dias em que se desesperara com seu amor não correspondido; porém, houvera tantos ou tros em que ela simplesmente tinha sido feliz!...

Não adiantava tentar negar. Teria continuado a viver com ele de muito bom grado. Dois anos depois, já não estava mais tão convencida de que amor em via única não era o bastante. Não quando o outro lado respeitava seus votos de casamento e proporcionava o tipo de paixão na intimidade com que a maio ria das mulheres sonhava.

Ariston não a adorava, ou qualquer coisa assim, porém cos tumava ser gentil com ela... Quando se lembrava de que ela existia.

Sem dúvida, seu cargo na _S&F _vinha em primeiro lugar, contudo ela nunca esperara nada diferente.

Sim, era doloroso ter um amor não correspondido, mas ago ra ela sabia que doía ainda mais se afastar desse amor. Princi palmente quando a falta de compromisso emocional de Ariston para com ela não se mostrara até que ela houvesse lido aqueles papéis do divórcio. Ele cumprira muito bem o seu papel de marido.

Ela não podia mudar o passado, no entanto. Não importava o quanto desejasse isso. Não poderia dizer: "Talvez eu devesse ter esperado para ir embora."

Mesmo naquele momento, sabendo de tudo, continuava bas tante segura de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Enxugou as lágrimas traiçoeiras que lhe correram dos olhos. Precisava se recompor e sair daquela limusine.

Ariston deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, e Chloe se voltou para ele.

— Pare de fazer tanto drama, Chloe. Se ficar grávida e tiver um filho meu sem problemas, podemos nos casar.

— O quê? — Nada estava fazendo sentido. Ariston não havia apenas lhe oferecido o mundo em uma bandeja, mas também ele próprio e um filho! — Disse que não queria casamento.

— Eu disse que seria um acordo diferente do original.

— O acordo nunca foi entre mim e você. — E não fora isso parte do problema? — Fomos apenas peões nas mãos de nossas famílias.

— Eu não jogo xadrez, Chloe. Sabe disso. Jamais serei um peão. — Ariston reclinou-se no assento oposto, a postura rela xada desmentida pela tensão nos olhos azuis.

— Mas só se casou comigo porque seu avô queria bisnetos.

— Considerando tudo o que ele fez por mim, é tão estranho que eu tenha querido retribuir com o que ele mais desejava? Mesmo agora?

Então ainda tinha a ver com o avô dele, concluiu Chloe. Aquilo não devia ser nenhuma surpresa.

Mas o fato de Ariston querer que _ela _fosse a mãe do herdei ro que ele estava determinado a dar ao homem era.

— Tem certeza de que eu estaria disposta a me casar só por conta disso? — indagou mesmo ciente de que ela própria não estava mais certa de nada.

— Basta que assine um contrato bem amarrado para esse fim; um contrato que garanta que você poderia perder a guarda do nosso filho caso se recusasse a fazê-lo — afirmou Ariston, com ares de alguém que acabara de descobrir seu maior trunfo para uma negociação e não hesitaria em usá-lo.

— Eu...

— Chloe, sabe que foi feliz ao meu lado. De certa forma, foi até mesmo apaixonada. — O olhar que ele lhe lançou dei xava claro que ele se referia à sua incrível compatibilidade na cama. — Não negue. Você me abandonou porque pensou que eu pretendia me divorciar. Esta é a nossa chance de retomarmos o nosso relacionamento.

— Pretendia realmente se divorciar de mim, e eu fui embora porque nosso casamento era apenas um acordo comercial.

— Nosso casamento deu mais certo do que muitos baseados no que chamam de amor.

— Rhea e Samuel...

— Estão à beira do divórcio. Chloe não podia negar.

— Mas há uma porção de gente que se ama e tem um casamento feliz.

— Não no nosso mundo.

— Mesmo no nosso mundo. O que me diz de Leiandros Kiriakis e sua esposa, Savannah? Estão casados há quase uma década e continuam apaixonados.

— Você mal os conhece. Vê a relação apenas na superfície.

— O amor deles é de verdade, Ariston. — Mesmo conhecendo pouco o casal, Chloe tinha certeza do que dizia. — E eles não são os únicos. Também há Demitri e Alexandra Petronides. Deve se lembrar do escândalo em tomo de seu casamento, mas eles superaram a crise e ainda estão juntos.

Ariston franziu a testa.

— Não estamos falando dos nossos conhecidos agora, Chloe. Temos coisas mais pessoais a discutir.

— O que é mais pessoal que o amor?

— Para nós?... Uma grande negociação.

Chloe o fitou, tentando entender por que Ariston era tão avesso ao conceito de amor. Seus pais tinham uma grande res ponsabilidade naquilo, ela sabia, mas, depois do que eles ha viam conversado no restaurante, ela se perguntava se Shannon também podia ser responsável por aquilo.

De qualquer modo, se Ariston queria se concentrar neles era o que ela iria fazer.

— Se eu estivesse feliz, como disse, jamais teria ido embora de Atenas sem você.

— Seu pai a instigou a fazer isso, e agora eu me pergunto se Eber não fez isso de propósito.

Uma pontada de dor atravessou o coração de Chloe quando ela se deu conta de como aquela possibilidade era real. Seu pai devia ter feito seus planos, e o casamento dela não podia ficar no caminho.

— Não importa. Não foi meu pai quem mandou preparar os papéis do divórcio. Foi você.

— O que esperava? Acabou com qualquer chance de o nosso casamento dar certo além dos três anos ao evitar que tivésse mos um filho.

Chloe já chegara a essa conclusão, porém ela não lhe foi mais palatável depois que Ariston a expressou em voz alta.

— Não achei que fosse levar aquele contrato ao pé da letra.

— Por que eu não faria isso?

Não havia, mesmo, nenhuma razão. Ao menos não porque ele a amava precisava dela em sua vida, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, refletiu Chloe, engolindo qualquer resposta e virando o rosto para a janela.

Ariston suspirou do outro lado do carro.

— Eu mandei que preparassem os papéis do divórcio em um acesso de raiva, mas não os teria apresentado sem ter esclare cido as coisas em primeiro lugar.

As palavras a fizeram se voltar para ele novamente.

— O quê?

— Ao contrário de você, eu não tinha intenção de jogar fora 0 nosso casamento sem antes descobrir por que estava toman do anticoncepcionais.

— Quando fui embora, pode ter parecido que eu nunca tive qualquer intenção de cumprir o contrato.

— Sim.

Chloe engoliu em seco, aceitando sua responsabilidade.

— Queria ficar casado?

— Como eu disse, nós éramos compatíveis.

— Mas estava com muita raiva por eu ter rompido com o contrato, não estava?

— Mais do que imagina. Tanto que fui a Hong Kong a fim de me distanciar um pouco.

— Eu não sabia.

— Foi intencional.

— Mas, por quê? Se pretendia falar comigo, por que não fez isso imediatamente?

— Eu estava furioso. Você não apenas me traiu como tam bém traiu o meu avô.

— Eu não tive a intenção de trair nenhum dos dois. Ele bufou de leve.

—Por que eu, Ariston?... Quero dizer, desta vez? Há uma porção de mulheres que ficariam radiantes em lhe dar um filho.

Ele deu de ombros, como se nenhuma outra mulher impor tasse.

— Tem algo que eu quero, e eu tenho algo de que precisa.

— Que a empresa da minha família precisa, você quer dizer. — Chloe riu sem vontade. — Se o que quer é um útero, mais da metade da população do planeta tem um.

— _Pappous._

O avô dele? O que Takis Spiridakous tinha a ver com aquilo?

— Não pode estar querendo dizer que Takis vai ficar feliz caso se case com a mãe de seu filho depois do nascimento dele. — O velho senhor era um grego tradicional, no melhor sentido da palavra.

— Meu avô não reconhece o divórcio americano, embora te nhamos nos casado legalmente aqui, em Nova York.

Ah. Então, era isso. Takis Spiridakous não considerava ne nhuma outra lei além das de sua igreja.

— Nós nos casamos na Igreja Ortodoxa. — Eles haviam tido uma segunda cerimônia, bem mais elaborada, na Grécia, a que ambas as famílias tinham comparecido; ao contrário da civil, em Nova York. Aos olhos do patriarca da família Spiridakous, isso fazia seu casamento com Ariston sagrado e indissolúvel.

A teimosia do velho quase trouxe um sorriso a seus lábios. Amava aquele grego como se ele fosse seu próprio avô.

— Ele considera os nossos votos sagrados — disse Ariston, ecoando seus pensamentos. — De acordo com _Pappous, _você ainda é minha esposa.

— E o que ele acha das amantes que teve desde que deixei a Grécia? — perguntou ela em voz alta. Takis também não apro varia nenhum tipo de infidelidade.

Ariston torceu os lábios, divertido.

— Não discuto minha vida sexual com meu avô.

Não era resposta para o que ela havia perguntado, mas era justo, Chloe disse a si mesma. Afinal, Ariston nunca afirmara que eles continuavam casados apesar da sentença de divórcio.

— E ela tem sido muito ativa desde que fui embora? — ou viu-se indagando, sem ter dado permissão à própria boca para falar.

— Para citar alguém que conheço... Acho que não é da sua conta.

— Besta. — Chloe levou a mão à boca. Nunca tinha usado aquele linguajar e, para falar a verdade, nunca xingara Ariston. Nem mesmo em pensamento. Mas, quando ele usara suas pró prias palavras para atingi-la, seu nível de irritação ultrapassara o teto da limusine.

Ariston não se ofendeu. Na verdade, riu.

— Não é a primeira a pensar isso.

Agindo como homem de negócios, Ariston Spiridakous já era perigoso o bastante. Quando ele voltara a ser encantador, acessível... E tão fatal para seu coração?

— Deixe-me ver se entendi — recomeçou, querendo colocar a conversa de volta nos trilhos. — Vai se abster de vender suas ações das _Indústrias Dioletis _e providenciar a injeção de capital necessário, bem como uma gestão adequada para mantê-la solvente, se eu desempenhar o papel de sua amante por um. Período indeterminado de tempo, até que eu fique grávida?

Dizer aquilo em voz alta fazia a coisa soar muito mais preo cupante do que no pensamento. Para não dizer inacreditável. Mesmo considerando a atitude teimosa do avô em relação a seu casamento desfeito, Ariston não precisaria negociar para tê-la em sua cama. Ele já tinha provado isso naquela tarde.

Entretanto, havia a questão da criança, Chloe se lembrou. E, para Ariston, aquilo era, sem dúvida, o mais importante.

— Amante é um termo antiquado que implica que eu tenha outras responsabilidades conjugais, o que não é verdade. Seria a minha mulher e, se ficasse grávida...

—... E levasse a gravidez a termo... — Eles não podiam se esquecer daquele _pequeno detalhe._

— _Ne. _Sim, se desse à luz o meu filho...

— Eu, então, teria que me casar com você — terminou ela por ele.

Ariston concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— E, caso se visse tentada a renegociar os termos nessa oca sião, já teríamos o contrato bem amarrado, com firma reconhe cida em Nova York e Atenas.

— E, provavelmente, vou assinar esse contrato pelo bem das centenas de funcionários das _Indústrias Dioletis _e de suas fa mílias, os quais seriam muito prejudicados se você não fizesse esse acordo leonino com a empresa do meu pai.

— Assim como sua irmã. Você disse que faria qualquer coisa para ajudá-la a salvar seu casamento. Esta é a sua oportunidade de provar a veracidade de suas palavras.

_Nossa... _Eles nunca tinham falado, de fato, a mesma língua, concluiu Chloe. Estava convencida de que, ao atingir a maio ridade, e um bom tempo antes disso, Ariston nunca estivera tão vulnerável aos caprichos de outra pessoa como ela própria estivera aos 20 anos.

— Não se incomoda em tirar proveito de alguém dessa for ma? — O quanto ele era diferente de seu pai, se fazia aquilo com tanta facilidade?

Não teve como não perceber a ofensa nos traços benfeitos.

— Vai se tomar a esposa de um bilionário. Não vejo onde _eu _poderia estar levando vantagem.

O homem era arrogante demais para que ela quisesse entrar naquela discussão!

— Está bem. E como poderíamos chamar uma nova relação sem amor entre nós?

— Novamente essa história de amor?... Entenda uma coisa, Chloe: eu não acredito em amor.

— Por que não? — Ela possuía suas próprias ideias a respeito, mas queria saber a opinião de Ariston.

— Porque já tive provas mais do que suficientes de que o amor consiste na pior base para um casamento. Meu pai alegou amar cada uma de suas seis esposas, e minha mãe ama todo homem que leva para a cama. O amor é, no máximo, uma des culpa para a libido de alguém. Um contrato em que cada uma das partes se atenha a seus termos é uma base muito melhor para um casamento.

— Nossa... — ironizou ela. Aquilo, sim, era amargura. Ainda que ela não pudesse culpá-lo. — Nem todo mundo ama como seus pais, Ariston.

Sem dizer que aquela história de contrato também não dera certo para eles.

Não podia dizer isso, contudo, ou Ariston a culparia por subverter os termos do acordo.

— Shannon disse que me amava, eu estava certo de que a amava, mas, quando descobri sua perfídia, fiquei mais irritado do que magoado.

Chloe não teve dúvida de que Ariston tinha amado aquela infeliz, porque a relação causara grande impacto emocional sobre ele. Não o contradisse, porém.

Até porque a simples ideia de tentar convencer Ariston de que ele amara outra mulher era nauseante.

Não obstante, considerando a opinião dele sobre o assunto, não achava que confessar seu amor fosse ajudar nas circunstâncias ou fazê-los dialogar.

Ela sabia que Ariston amava o avô. Provavelmente, o homem era a única pessoa por quem ele era capaz de sentir algum tipo de ternura. Pelo que se lembrava Ariston nunca nutrira nenhum tipo de afeição pelos pais.

Não que eles houvessem feito qualquer coisa para merecer algum sentimento. Balios e Evia Spiridakous eram dois sociopatas egoístas, e sempre tinham sido de acordo com o que ela ouvira. Eram, sem dúvida, muito piores do que pais negligentes.

A socialite americana e o playboy grego haviam se divorciado quando Ariston ainda era menino, e dividiam sua cus tódia; tanto que ele crescera vivendo metade do ano em Nova York e a outra metade em Atenas. A segunda metade era a me lhor, de acordo com Ariston, porque ele passava esses meses morando na casa do avô, enquanto o pai vivia indo e vindo a seu bel-prazer.

Ariston nunca revelara o quanto sofrera por causa deles, mas já lhe dissera uma vez que o único lugar em que se sentia seguro quando criança era ao lado de Takis.

A limusine chegou ao seu destino, e Chloe percebeu que era o local onde estava hospedada. A despeito da diminuição do poder aquisitivo da família, sua irmã havia lhe reservado uma suíte em um hotel cinco estrelas. Rhea insistia que precisavam manter as aparências pelo bem dos negócios.

Ariston se deslocou do banco, disposto a sair do carro com ela.

— Vou acompanhá-la até o quarto... Ainda temos muito que discutir.

Se ele iria até o quarto, podiam até conversar, mas ela não era tão ingênua a ponto de acreditar que ficariam apenas nisso.

— Certo. A primeira cláusula do contrato — emendou cínica, antes de sair do carro.

Ariston a pegou pelo braço e a levou para a entrada na Park Avenue.

— Isso não teria sido esta tarde?

— Eu não sabia sobre a sua proposta esta tarde; portanto, co mo poderia ser? — indagou Chloe, os saltos clicando com raiva no piso de mármore do átrio.

Não que tal coisa fosse acontecer naquela noite. Até porque ela ainda não havia concordado com nada do que ele estava propondo.

Na verdade, não estava totalmente certa de que iria permitir que as coisas acabassem na cama... Assim como não estava cer ta de que não o faria. Sentia-se como uma vítima de acidente: em choque, precisando de contato físico. Ariston estava ali e, se ela pudesse escolher ser abraçada por qualquer pessoa, não importando o quanto aquilo pudesse parecer estranho, ele se encontrava no topo de sua lista no momento.

E não teria estado até um dia antes.

Como as coisas podiam mudar tão depressa? Ou a única coisa que tinha mudado fora sua disposição em admiti-las, nem que fosse apenas para si mesma?

— Tem razão — concordou ele, enquanto a guiava para o ele vador. — Então, por que fez sexo comigo?... Talvez tenha sido o seu modo de cair aos meus pés em nome dos funcionários das _indústrias Dioletis. _E, considerando o quanto sempre fomos explosivos na cama, não foi uma má estratégia.

Chloe virou-se para enfrentá-lo.

— Não fui eu quem começou.

— Não, mas você não fez objeções. Eu me pergunto por quê. —E mesmo tão inseguro?... E o homem mais sexy que já conheci Ariston. Isso é claro o suficiente? — Ela tomou a lhe dar as costas.

_Idiota. _Ele era mesmo um tubarão empresarial. Não conse guia pensar em outra razão para o sexo que não fosse um es tratagema para os negócios. Provavelmente a havia assediado com a intenção de influenciá-la em sua decisão. Ela não podia negar que ainda o desejava, mas não teria de fazer isso.

— Fico feliz em saber — respondeu Ariston, com ironia.

— Tenho certeza de que sim.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Chloe permitiu que ele entras se em silêncio. Ariston suspirou.

— Eu não tinha segundas intenções para o que aconteceu es ta tarde no meu escritório. Nunca fiz segredo do quanto gosto do seu corpo.

Chloe sentiu parte de a tensão drenar. Ao menos Ariston não tentara manipulá-la com sexo. Isso seria de péssimo gosto e, francamente, sua proposta já fora mim o suficiente.

Colocou a bolsa no armário e desceu dos saltos que não usara por dois anos, até aquele dia. Trocara o terninho de antes por um vestido preto básico, seu favorito, para o jantar.

No momento, tudo o que queria era se livrar dele e trocá-lo por uma roupa mais confortável para aquela conversa, porém isso não iria acontecer.

— Takis é um homem muito teimoso. Ele nem sequer me pro curou nesses últimos dois anos.

— Não porque não quis.

Chloe deu meia-volta para encarar Ariston, que se encontra va no meio da suíte, observando-a, atento.

— Ele quis me ver?...

O velho senhor havia lhe telefonado algumas vezes, mas ela achara suas conversas dolorosas demais e evitara atendê-lo na maioria das vezes. Takis, contudo, nunca mencionara querer vê-la em qualquer um de seus breves telefonemas. Também nunca dissera nada quanto a considerá-la ainda casada com Ariston, embora continuasse a chamá-la de neta.

— Quis.

Até onde Chloe sabia o homem nunca deixara sua terra na tal, na Grécia.

— Ele queria vir para os Estados Unidos para me ver? Ariston inclinou a cabeça em concordância.

— Mas você o impediu.

Ele riu da mesma forma como fazia quando eles eram casa dos... Quando ela pensava que eram felizes.

— Ninguém diz a _Pappous _o que fazer. Sua saúde o impediu. Nem o que pensar, pelo visto. Então, ele ainda me consi dera sua esposa? — indagou Chloe com um leve sorriso, divertindo-se com a intransigência do velho.

— Ele considera o divórcio um deslize juvenil da minha parte.

— Mas fui eu quem foi embora. — Chloe não teve mais von tade de sorrir. — E você tinha 30 anos; estava longe de ser um adolescente.

Apesar do que o avô dele alegava, Ariston possuía plena consciência do que havia feito.

— Essa é a perspectiva do meu avô — replicou Ariston, com um encolher de ombros. — E eu faria qualquer coisa para lhe trazer alegria em seus últimos anos.

— Últimos anos?

— Ele não é mais nenhum mocinho, Chloe.

— Disse que Takis teve problemas com a saúde. De que foi? — perguntou incapaz de silenciar diante de sua crescente Preocupação.

— Ele foi diagnosticado com Parkinson. Está respondendo ao tratamento, porém sua idade avançada complica as coisas.

Tanto o pesar quanto a determinação estavam impregnados no tom de Ariston.

Chloe estendeu a mão e o tocou no coração. — Sinto muito. Ele é uma pessoa muito especial. Tenho sau dades dele.

Não era mentira. Ela e Takis sempre tinham sido muito próximos.

— Eu também. — Ariston cobriu-lhe a mão com a sua, e desta vez seus pensamentos se encontravam estampados nos olhos azuis. Estava sofrendo e se sentia desamparado. Queria dar ao avô a única coisa que ele lhe pedira: um herdeiro para seu im pério. Outro neto para amar como ele o havia amado.

Percebendo que Ariston se encontrava tão carente de afeto como ela própria, ainda que por razões completamente dife rentes, Chloe ergueu o rosto para beijá-lo.

Ele a puxou para si, conduzindo o beijo e mostrando o quan to mais ele a queria perto.

**Capítulo Seis**

Chloe acordou na manhã seguinte ao som de um farfalhar. Abriu os olhos e viu Ariston se inclinando sobre a pasta que ele pusera sobre a mesa da sala. Piscou ao ver o despertador na mesa de cabeceira e gemeu.

— Continua madrugando... Ele olhou por cima do ombro.

— Está acordada.

— E você já tomou banho. — Ela puxou o lençol sobre o peito e sentou-se na cama. — Já vai embora?

— Ainda temos algumas coisas a discutir. — Ariston se virou para encará-la, e Chloe notou que ele segurava um calhamaço de papéis, cuja capa era vermelha e continha o logo da _Spiri__dakous__& Filhos _no centro.

— O que é isso?

Ariston entregou-lhe o documento.

—Diga à sua irmã que ela tem 48 horas para aceitar ou recusar os termos deste contrato.

— Não acha que está otimista demais? — indagou Chloe. Ela ainda não havia concordado com a proposta.

— E estou? — Ele lançou um olhar incisivo na direção dos lençóis amarrotados. — Você não hesitou em concordar com uma das cláusulas na noite passada...

— A noite passada nada teve a ver com este contrato.

— Não?

Chloe o encarou.

— Não.

— Está me rejeitando?

— A noite passada foi isso, então? Só estava tentando me influenciar?

Eu nunca fiz segredo do fato de querer você de volta na minha cama.

— E um bebê para alegrar a velhice do seu avô.

Ariston deu de ombros, o documento em suas mãos um lem brete para que ela enfrentasse a realidade do que ele oferecia.

Poderia fazer aquilo? Perguntou-se Chloe. Iria concordar com os termos dele, voltar para sua cama e para o acordo que já tinham firmado cinco anos antes? Iria dar a Ariston o filho que sempre tivera a intenção de dar?

Ela o havia abandonado porque pensava que ele não dava valor ao seu casamento, porque Ariston nunca se preocupara em retribuir seu amor.

Estivera errada, no entanto. Ariston valorizava sua união. Embora a tivesse culpado por romper com o contrato, preten dera conversar com ela antes de se divorciar.

Ele teria prosseguido com o divórcio se ela houvesse admi tido por que evitara engravidar?...

Com a postura de Ariston em relação ao amor, não era nada difícil que sua confissão o tivesse levado a assinar os documen tos em vez de rasgá-los. Eles nunca saberiam o que teria acon tecido dois anos antes se houvessem confessado sua raiva e suas preocupações, porém possuíam a chance de um novo fu turo agora.

Mas ela queria aproveitá-la? Contava com alguma escolha? Se o recusasse, Rhea e os funcionários das _indústrias Dioletis _pagariam o preço.

— Chloe? — chamou Ariston.

— Eu só estava pensando.

— Sobre a minha oferta?

— Sim. E sobre o passado.

— O passado tem pouca influência sobre o presente.

— Acho que está enganado. Afinal, ela se afastara dele e apenas com muito esforço admitia, ainda que apenas para si mesma, o vazio que tinha vivido nos últimos dois anos. Entorpecida pela dor de ter perdido seu grande amor, e sem o brilho que a cercava por estar ao lado de um homem tão dinâ mico como Ariston, havia apenas se arrastado pela vida. — Eu construí uma nova vida para mim — declarou em voz baixa. Não tão excitante quanto a que levava com ele, mas não sem atrativos. — Eu tenho amigos, uma ocupação que considero interessante e desafiadora, uma posição dentro da minha co munidade.

— Mas não tem a mim.

— Fala como se achasse que eu amo _você. _O familiar escárnio à menção do sentimento marcou a ex pressão de Ariston, porém logo se transformou em um sorriso.

— Você gostava da nossa vida juntos. Gostava de ser minha esposa.

— E mesmo assim fui embora.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele, sentando-se na beirada da cama, a atenção voltada para ela de uma forma que raramente acontecia... Exceto quando faziam amor. — Disse que quería mos coisas diferentes. E pensou que eu quisesse o divórcio.

— Eu queria amor — admitiu Chloe, imaginando que aquele seria o momento em que Ariston jogaria a pasta vermelha de volta na valise e deixaria a suíte do hotel.

Nós tivemos algo melhor que amor. Só mesmo você para pensar que um contrato substitui um envolvimento emocional.

— Nós estávamos envolvidos.

— Na cama.

— E fora dela. Nós nos dávamos bem, Chloe. Você comple mentava a minha vida, e eu fazia a sua mais interessante.

Talvez Ariston a conhecesse melhor do que ela imaginava.

— E, desta vez, não está me propondo casamento.

— A princípio, não.

Havia algo na expressão dele que Chloe não soube como interpretar; mas talvez nem precisasse fazer isso.

— Você não confia em mim.

— E você confia em mim? — replicou Ariston.

Ela o fitou pensativa. Não tinha confiado... Principalmente quando o deixara. Ou teria ficado para conversarem, como ele planejara fazer.

Será que confiava em Ariston agora? Dois anos haviam se passado. Decerto ele estava mais maduro.

— Você é como o meu pai em mais aspectos do que eu ima ginava no início.

— Mas não uma cópia dele. Serei um pai presente para os meus filhos: nem como o seu pai, nem como o meu.

Nesse ponto, ela acreditava totalmente em Ariston.

— Você teve um dos melhores exemplos.

— _Pappous... _Sim.

— Pergunto-me como seu pai foi sair do modo como é.

— A natureza foi mais forte que a criação.

Chloe teve de concordar. Takis nunca teria criado um filho para ser tão egoísta.

— Deve ter sido algum gene mim em algum ponto da linha gem da família...

— Todo mundo tem um.

— Sem dúvida.

— Vai arriscar?

Será que ela iria? Correria o risco de ir atrás do que dese java, quando sabia que o desgosto poderia muito bem estar ao final da jornada?

— E quanto à minha irmã?

— Farei o melhor que puder por ela. Posso até financiar uma terapia para Rhea e o marido como parte do acordo, se isso a deixar mais tranquila.

Chloe riu, porém concordou.

— Quer saber? Não seria má ideia. Nenhum de nós cresce com um modelo do que constitui um bom casamento.

— Se é assim, está feito. — Ariston se levantou e rumou para a valise. Pegou uma caneta e, em seguida, a pasta vermelha com o documento. Abrindo-o, folheou as páginas até chegar ao que procurava, e escreveu algo.

— Está mesmo acrescentando esse item?

— Sim.

— Então vou fazer isso mesmo.

— O quê? Garantir que sua irmã receba aconselhamento ma trimonial? — perguntou Ariston, com alguma diversão.

— Dar a Rhea esperança de felicidade no futuro. Afundar sob o peso das _Indústrias Dioletis _certamente não lhe propor cionará isso.

— Diga a ela: 48 horas. — Ariston jogou-lhe a pasta vermelha. — E se Rhea quiser algum esclarecimento ou negociar?

— O contrato está muito claro, mas ela pode me telefonar caso tenha alguma dúvida. Quanto à negociação, Rhea não tem nada que eu queira.

—Você disse que _me _queria. — Depois do sexo alucinante que eles haviam compartilhado na noite anterior, Chloe sabia que isso ainda era verdade.

— Nos seus termos, não nos dela. — Ariston se recostou na cama ao lado de Chloe, a ponta do dedo traçando a borda do lençol que lhe cobria os seios. — Se tiver alguma condição, vou ouvi-la.

Chloe empurrou a mão dele, incapaz de pensar quando Ariston fazia aquilo.

— As _Indústrias Dioletis _serão problema seu a partir da assinatura deste contrato? — Não era uma condição. Ela estava apenas curiosa. Mais do que ela pensara que pudesse ficar.

Outra vez, pensou que Ariston devia conhecê-la melhor do que tinha imaginado. Talvez até melhor que ela própria, em alguns pontos.

— A empresa manterá o seu nome, porém vai se tornar uma subsidiária da _S&F. _E, desta vez, vou exigir um lote muito maior de ações. Será necessária uma enorme reestruturação para que a _Dioletis _se torne lucrativa novamente.

— Rhea já disse isso. Ariston inclinou a cabeça.

— Não posso garantir que todos os funcionários manterão seus cargos, porém tentarei manter tantos deles quanto for possível. Aqueles que perderem suas posições serão encaminhados para um programa de recolocação da minha empresa. Oitenta por cento dos empregados inscritos nesse programa encontram um novo emprego dentro da _Spiridakous & Filhos._

— Obrigada.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Foi o que veio me pedir, não foi? Manter as pessoas em pregadas...?

— Sim. — Mas, principalmente, ela fora pedir por Rhea, embora estivesse ciente de que tal coisa a fazia tão egoísta quanto qualquer outra pessoa. — Minha irmã vai conseguir manter seu cargo dentro da empresa?

Ela não podia transformar aquilo em uma cláusula do contrato. Não com o destino de tanta gente — para não mencionar o de Rhea — dependendo da boa vontade de Ariston. No entan to, não podia deixar de esperar que o ex-marido demonstrasse mais misericórdia para com sua irmã do que o próprio pai de las já havia demonstrado por qualquer uma das filhas.

— Rhea vai ser a presidente, porém seu trabalho irá se alte rar significativamente com a aquisição. Ela vai trabalhar com uma equipe, e seus próprios deveres serão mais específicos do que são agora. Assim como outros diretores meus, ela será obrigada a fazer cursos, não apenas em estratégia de gerencia mento de equipe, mas em delegação eficiente e em eficácia na vida corporativa.

— Parece o máximo.

— Fico feliz por pensar assim. Em última instância, Rhea também irá responder a mim, assim como todos os meus ou tros diretores. A sobrevivência da empresa não vai mais pesar apenas sobre seus ombros.

— Não, concordou Chloe. Iria pesar também nos dele, e ela não tinha dúvidas de que seu ex-marido magnata não apenas poderia lidar com aquela pressão, como também guiaria as _In dústrias Dioletis _pela moderna economia mundial com grande sucesso.

— Obrigada. — Aquilo era muito mais do que havia esperado. Ariston deu de ombros.

— Prefiro você satisfeita com o nosso acordo. E dar e re ceber.

— Mas não com Rhea. — Chloe o lembrou da proposta que ele dissera ser inegociável.

— Minha política sempre foi limitar as minhas negociações aos gestores.

Embora Rhea fosse, no momento, a acionista majoritária das _Indústrias Dioletis, _do ponto de vista de Ariston ela não era um deles.

Assim como ele próprio dissera, Rhea não possuía nada que ele quisesse.

Chloe respirou fundo. Ariston não a considerava um peão que pudesse ser usado segundo seus critérios. Nesse ponto, pelo menos, não era como o pai dela.

— Takis sempre disse que você morava em um mundo preto e branco, enquanto o restante de nós existia em tons de cinza — comentou, em vez de revelar qualquer um de seus confusos pensamentos.

—Talvez em algumas coisas. Com outras, eu me comprometo. Por exemplo, eu preferia ter você na minha cama todas as noites a partir de agora, mas vou esperar até que sua irmã aceite os termos da minha proposta.

— Não posso tomar uma decisão dessas tão rápido! — Aquela impaciência era uma das poucas coisas de Ariston de que ela não sentia falta. — Eu também tenho um negócio.

— A pequena loja de material de artes e galeria no Oregon. Chloe não considerou "pequena" um termo pejorativo. Sua loja e galeria eram mesmo muito simples, tanto em termos de estoque como de negócio. Ela podia até viver de seus rendimentos, mas não como tinha vivido ao lado dele, ou de seu pai.

— Sim.

— Não pode ser minha amante e continuar administrando um negócio na costa Oeste.

Não havia censura no tom de Ariston, contudo também não havia complacência.

— Eu sei. — Assim como ela não conseguira estudar Artes e ser esposa dele... — Mas a galeria está começando a dar certo.

A loja de artigos de arte fora um sucesso desde o início. Ela fizera seu dever de casa e descobrira que, embora houvesse uma próspera comunidade artística na cidade em que queria se estabelecer, as pessoas precisavam dirigir quase uma hora para se abastecer num estabelecimento decente. Agora sua loja atraía tanto artistas amadores quanto profissionais de toda a costa, porque trabalhava com o que eles gostavam e com tudo o que artistas sérios procuravam em termos de carvão, tintas e outros suprimentos.

No entanto, não estava certa de que sua pequena galeria pagava a própria hipoteca.

— Estou sabendo — admitiu Ariston. — Deve se sentir orgu lhosa de ter feito um estudo de mercado tão acurado.

Nenhuma surpresa pelo sucesso dela ou zombaria marcou a voz dele.

Chloe se viu sorrindo com prazer diante da aprovação.

— Obrigada. Por isso mesmo não quero perdê-lo.

— Eu não pediria que fizesse isso.

Mas tinha pedido. Ao menos de certa forma.

— Eu encontrei uma artista com experiência em mercado que irá administrá-la para você. O marido dela foi obrigado a se aposentar precocemente, e a pobre está ansiosa pela opor tunidade. O fato de você ter um apartamento em cima da gale ria é de particular importância, uma vez que eles estão sendo despejados.

Ariston contou o caso com a postura de alguém que dera o melhor de si para resolver as coisas e saíra satisfeito, e Chloe teve que admitir que também estava impressionada. Tanto pela perspicácia dele como por sua confiança inabalável. Ariston ter colocado a cereja do bolo na forma de um casal sendo de salojado só fez chamar ainda mais sua atenção. Ele planejara tudo aquilo não apenas com a intenção de que ela permaneces se ao seu lado, mas também de que ela aceitasse seus termos para o resgate das _Indústrias Dioletis._

Você é mesmo um tremendo, manipulador.

Ariston pareceu satisfeito com o elogio questionável.

— Prefiro pensar em mim como uma pessoa totalmente pre parada para qualquer contingência.

— O que teria acontecido a esse casal se eu tivesse recusado as suas condições? — exigiu ela, com um misto de diversão e admiração diante da determinação do ex-marido em atingir seus objetivos.

— Não precisamos saber agora.

— Diga-me que os teria ajudado de alguma forma.

— Você é que tem o coração mole, não eu.

— Verdade. Ninguém diria que tem o coração mole... — Ela já 'ficaria feliz se ele apenas admitisse ter um coração.

— E então?

Eles já não haviam conversado sobre tudo? Fariam sexo por um determinado período de tempo, sem controle de na talidade, na esperança de que ela ficasse grávida, e Ariston iria salvar centenas de empregos, bem como o casamento de Rhea.

— Então o quê?

— Vai jantar comigo esta noite?

Chloe se descobriu querendo dizer "sim", mas sabia que não podia.

— Meu voo de volta para casa é esta tarde. — E agora, mais do que nunca, ela precisava mantê-lo. — Se vou me mudar para Nova York e me tornar sua amante nos próximos três anos, tenho muito que colocar em ordem.

Sem contar treinar o casal para assumir sua galeria e loja. Podia estar até aborrecida com a interferência de Ariston, po rém sua emoção predominante era o alívio. Alívio por a loja estar lá caso ela precisasse, e por não ter tido que resolver aquilo por conta própria. Não estava em condições emocio nais para isso. Nas últimas 24 horas, suas emoções pareciam ter secado.

— Tem duas semanas.

A facilidade com que Ariston cedeu a chocou. No entanto, Chloe balançou a cabeça, querendo ganhar mais tempo.

— Vou precisar de pelo menos um mês.

— Os homens da empresa de mudança vão estar lá para ar rumar suas coisas e ajudá-la a se mudar para o apartamento de Manhattan amanhã.

Não era de admirar que Ariston não houvesse reclamado de sua volta para casa. Ele até contratara uma transportadora. Não tinha dúvidas de que ela concordaria com seu plano.

— Vou ter meu próprio apartamento? — Com certeza esse apartamento seria mais próximo do escritório de Ariston do que a casa em que eles moravam enquanto casados. Ela não havia parado para pensar que dividir a cama com Ariston não significava compartilhar sua vida.

— Não é mais minha esposa.

Certo. Então, claro que ela não iria morar com ele. Mas podia haver vantagens naquele arranjo.

— Eu não vou ter que ir àqueles jantares de negócios ente diantes, se é assim — concluiu, com alguma satisfação.

Ariston torceu os lábios, mas não por divertimento. Mais por aborrecimento.

— Nunca reclamou deles antes.

— Como você mesmo disse, naquela época eu era sua mu lher, o que não é o caso agora.

— Por isso não queria que nosso casamento fosse definiti vo? Porque não gosta das obrigações sociais de esposa de um bilionário?

— Eu nunca disse que não queria que o nosso casamento durasse.

— Suas atitudes falaram por você.

— Que atitudes? — Ela não apenas não reclamava de suas obrigações como esposa dele, mas também nunca se esquivara delas.

— Estava tomando anticoncepcionais desde o início.

— Eu tinha meus motivos.

— Sim, você não se sentia obrigada a cumprir com a sua Parte no acordo.

— Está louco? Eu abri mão da minha faculdade, dos meus linhos e da vida que eu conhecia por conta daquele contrato absurdo entre você e meu pai.

— Um contrato que estipulava um filho.

— Que estipulava _o que iria acontecer _se houvesse um filho; não que deveria haver um.

— A expectativa estava implícita. — Ariston se moveu na cama, como se quisesse se afastar, mas permaneceu onde estava.

— Mas não foi explicitada.

— É assim que pretende explicar o que aconteceu ao meu avô?

— Por que eu deveria fazer isso?

— Ele foi à razão pela qual fiz o acordo com seu pai. Meu avô queria bisnetos.

— E tratou de tentar providenciá-los da única maneira que conhecia: por meio de um negócio.

— Foi à maneira mais honesta, ao menos da minha parte. _Nossa. _Ariston fazia uso da hipocrisia quase tão bem como da arrogância.

— Eu não fui desonesta com você. Eu nunca disse que não faria uso de anticoncepcionais.

— Também nunca disse que os usaria.

— Nunca perguntou.

— O contrato implicava...

—... Que faria o que fosse melhor para você e sua empresa. Assim como implicaria em qualquer outra negociação.

— Está querendo dizer que não engravidar de um filho meu foi bom para você? — Algo mudou nos olhos de Ariston, porém ele não os expôs o bastante para que ela pudesse perceber o que aquilo significava.

— Eu tinha 20 anos, estava louca por um homem que me considerava parte de um negócio, além de ressentida com as manipulações de meu pai e com os sacrifícios que eu havia sido forçada a fazer por uma empresa que não trouxe nada além de tristeza para mim e para minha mãe.

— Está na mesma situação agora. Por que, então, concorda com meus termos outra vez?

_Céus!... _Ariston nem sequer reagira à sua admissão de que ela fora louca por ele, reparou Chloe, nem à insinuação de que ela continuava do mesmo modo.

Puxou o lençol mais para cima e desviou o olhar para as cobertas amontoadas no chão, as quais se encontravam lá desde a noite anterior, quando estivera ansiosa por ir para a cama com ele.

— Não são exatamente os mesmos termos, são?

— Não vai usar anticoncepcionais desta vez.

— Eu já disse que não vou fazer isso. — Não era a única di ferença, mas ela não precisava ficar apontando as nuanças da proposta.

— Porque foi estipulado em contrato — zombou ele.

— Isso mesmo. — Ariston não a faria sentir-se mal sobre suas escolhas. Ela já tinha arrependimentos suficientes.

— E não vai freqüentar aqueles jantares de negócios aborre cedores comigo.

— Eu até poderia... Se me pedisse com jeitinho.

— Você mudou Chloe.

— Ter o coração partido faz isso a uma pessoa.

— Quem partiu seu coração? — perguntou ele, em um tom estranho.

— Quem você acha?

Ariston realmente não fazia ideia de quanto ela o amava. Porque, para ele, ela não fora nada mais do que parte de um negócio.

E ainda era, embora, desta vez, ele tivesse enunciado isso com mais precisão... Algo que ela não faria questão de esquecer.

— Está insinuando que fui eu? — quis saber Ariston, com uma ponta de incredulidade.

— Meu pai também teve a sua cota de responsabilidade nis so, mas, sim, foi você.

— E como parti seu coração? —Perder você doeu, Ariston. Muito.

— Mas foi você quem foi embora.

Porque ela havia sentido que não tinha escolha.

— Porque me via apenas como um ativo da empresa.

— Claro que não. Independentemente das condições do nos so casamento, ainda foi um casamento. Eu a tratei com o respeito e a consideração devidos a uma esposa. — O tom dele a desafiava a contestá-lo.

Chloe não podia e não queria fazer isso. Se o que Ariston dizia não fosse verdade, ela não teria aceitado aquele novo acordo; nem mesmo pelo bem da irmã que tanto amava, além de centenas de funcionários desconhecidos que contavam com a empresa de sua família para a própria subsistência.

Ariston passou os dedos ao longo da borda do lençol outra vez, os olhos azuis se enchendo de calor.

— Não creio que possa me culpar pelo seu coração partido.

Ele estava certo. Ela era quem tinha ido embora. Não per cebera o quanto iria doer ficar longe dele, ou o quanto estava esperando que ele fosse atrás dela.

Ariston havia feito isso, no fim, mas não da maneira que ela esperava. Ele não era nenhum cavaleiro errante em busca de uma bela donzela. Era um magnata pragmático, com seus próprios interesses e um senso de honra único.

— Então os homens da mudança irão amanhã — comentou Chloe, em vez de continuar uma discussão que levaria apenas a revelações que não estava com a menor vontade de fazer.

— Sim.

— Disse que eu tinha duas semanas. — Ela ainda pedira por mais tempo, e Ariston a ignorara.

— Receio que vá ter de ficar em um hotel nesse meio-tempo.

Inacreditável. Ariston era mais do que autoconfiante. Pare cia assustadoramente seguro de seus passos, mas ela própria não estava permitindo que ele se sentisse daquele modo?

— Como sabia que eu viria procurá-lo? — Ou que ela concor daria com aquele contrato?...

— Você marcou hora com a minha secretária na semana passada.

— Mas, mesmo assim... Fez todos esses planos em uma semana?

— Isso importa?

— Sim.

— Deixe-me reformular a questão. Isso não tem a menor im portância.

— Verdade?... — Chloe se esforçou para não revirar os olhos como uma adolescente. Ariston tinha que fazer aquele tipo de reação aflorar nela?... — Não ficou nem um pouco menos arro gante nestes últimos dois anos, sabia?

— Por que eu deveria?

— A vida normalmente faz isso com a maioria das pessoas.

— A minha mostrou que preciso fazer as coisas acontecerem quando necessário.

— E a minha mostrou que, não importa o quanto eu queira determinadas coisas, não importa o quanto eu trabalhe pesa do... Eu jamais vou tê-las.

— O que a deixou tão decepcionada? — indagou Ariston, co mo se a resposta fosse importasse para ele, quando ela sabia que isso não era verdade. Você não iria entender. E, com isso, Chloe percebeu que era hora de bater em retirada.

Empurrou-o pelo quadril e pelo peito. Preciso de um banho.

— Tem tempo.

— Não estava de saída?

— Talvez eu adie a minha primeira reunião do dia. Não! — Chloe praticamente gritou. — Meu avião...

— Parte em algumas horas, eu sei. E ainda quer dar a notícia a sua irmã. — Os olhos de Ariston viajaram pelas curvas sob o lençol fino, deixando claro com o que ele gostaria que ela gastasse seu tempo.

— Você sabe coisas demais — resmungou ela.

— Houve um tempo em que eu não soube... Para azar meu.

— Não consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas.

— Nem eu. Mas aconteceu.

— Quando?

— Precisa perguntar?

Chloe piscou confusa. Ariston achava que ela lia pensa mentos? — Sim.

— Seu esquema para evitar filhos.

— Você sabia dele.

— Não até pouco antes de deixarmos Nova York para a nossa última viagem juntos até Atenas.

— Nessa época eu já tinha parado de tomar pílulas — revelou Chloe.

— O quê? — Pela primeira vez desde que haviam se reencon trado, seu ex-marido, o poderoso Ariston Spiridakous, pareceu atordoado. — Mas, então, podia estar...

—... Grávida quando eu deixei _você? _Sim. Por um mês, fi quei bem receosa de que estivesse.

Um mês que passara apavorada, temendo ter engravidado quando acabara de descobrir que o homem que amava e que chamava de marido não sentia nada por ela. Podia ter esperado para ter certeza, mas sabia que, se não fosse embora enquanto Ariston estivesse fora do país, às chances de ela o fazer depois seriam mínimas.

Ao descobrir que não estava esperando um filho, ficara ali viada e devastada ao mesmo tempo. Não havia mais desculpa para voltar para Ariston, tampouco ânimo para construir uma nova vida sem ele. Nessa época, parara de comer. Cerca de dois meses mais tarde, Rhea tinha interferido, incentivando-a a voltar para a Costa Oeste, onde ela fora para a escola de arte e se apaixonara por um tipo diferente de vida.

— Mas não estava...? — O rosto de Ariston perdeu a cor, e ele cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

— Ainda precisa perguntar?

— Você podia ter...

— Não, não podia. Impressionante como pode bancar o idio ta, Ariston!

Com isso, Chloe o empurrou para fora do caminho e pulou da cama sem se importar com a própria nudez. _Aquele imbecil._

**Capítulo Sete**

Ariston observou a ex-mulher bater em retirada para a priva cidade do banheiro, tomado pelo choque. Chloe tinha parado de tomar pílulas na mesma época em que ele descobrira que ela lançava mão delas. Que infeliz coincidência!...

Então Chloe tivera a intenção de cumprir sua parte no acor do de casamento; apenas estabelecera um tempo próprio para fazê-lo. Como ele costumava dizer aos seus diretores, um pou co de comunicação teria ajudado.

E ela estava zangada com ele?

Balançou a cabeça, não pela primeira vez, diante dos ca prichos da psique feminina e de sua ex-esposa em particular. Chloe podia estar grávida quando fora embora.

Isso o enfureceu, mas também o confundiu. Por que ela ha via partido antes de saber se estava ou não esperando um filho? Por que parara de tomar pílulas, demonstrando a intenção de fazer o casamento durar, para logo depois abandoná-lo?

Pela primeira vez na vida, ele não contava com nenhuma pista para aquele enigma, e se viu mais do que frustrado.

Chloe teria se considerado muito moça para a maternidade? Embora ela nunca houvesse dito nada a respeito, revelara uma amargura em relação às suas condições que ele nunca teria imaginado. Sentimentos com os quais ela, aparentemente, jul gara necessário trabalhar antes de se dispor a ter um filho seu.

Uma coisa era certa: o fato de ela ter parado de tomar anti concepcionais, ainda que no fim do casamento, fizera cair por terra sua certeza de que Chloe queria mais era ter aquela união desfeita.

Ainda que ele detestasse estar errado, porém, percebeu que não se importava naquele caso. Independentemente do passa do, logo ela estaria onde ele desejava: de volta à sua cama.

Ao contrário do que Chloe havia insinuado com sua per gunta a respeito de suas amantes, durante aqueles dois anos em que eles tinham ficado separados, ele não contara com legiões de parceiras sexuais. As poucas que levara para a cama desde o divórcio só fizeram lhe provar uma coisa: uma vez que se encontrava a amante perfeita, nenhuma outra parecia estar à sua altura.

Embora ele não acreditasse em bobagens românticas como amor eterno, acreditava em compatibilidade sexual. E ele e Chloe possuíam isso de sobra.

Contra todas as suas expectativas, a filha artista, um pou co introvertida e inocente de um de seus parceiros de ne gócio, se transformara na amante mais incrível que ele já tivera. Chloe não apreciava joguinhos sensuais, mas corres pondia aos seus carinhos como ninguém. A paixão que par tilhavam se tomara um vício. Por isso mesmo ele não ficara nada feliz ao descobrir que ela vinha evitando engravidar sem seu conhecimento.

Jamais revelaria isso a alguém, contudo. Muito menos a Chloe. Ela deixara sua cama havia apenas dois anos, ou melhor, um ano, 11 meses e 29 dias. Tempo demais.

Respirou fundo. Não gostava daquela sensação de impo tência, e precisar de Chloe fazia isso com ele. Eventualmente tinha percebido que o problema não era o quanto gostava de levar a ex-esposa para a cama, e sim que ele permitira que a ba lança de poder oscilasse naquele relacionamento de uma forma que jamais aconteceria em qualquer outro negócio.

Mas aquele novo acordo penderia muito mais para o seu lado. Era assim que ele pretendia manter as coisas. Não im portavam as revelações que Chloe fizera sobre o passado. Ele levara seis meses para perceber que queria sua esposa de volta, e outros 18 para ajeitar tudo, de modo que isso pudesse acon tecer nos seus termos.

Chloe daria uma mãe e tanto. Ele sempre soubera disso, e seu avô pensava da mesma forma.

Ele, Ariston, podia parecer um empresário americano, falar inglês sem sotaque, mas era grego na essência. Embora seus próprios pais houvessem feito de tudo para destruir isso, ele continuava prezando a família e o patrimônio. Queria filhos, crianças que nunca seriam negligenciadas como ele mesmo tinha sido.

Havia esperado que Chloe colaborasse com a outra metade daquela equação. Com sua linhagem puramente grega, ainda que ela houvesse sido criada nos Estados Unidos, Chloe caíra nas graças do avô dele. Tão logo ela o conhecera também se encantara com _Pappous, _cimentando seu papel na família, em bora ele, Ariston, não tivesse percebido o quanto tal laço era forte antes de ter preparado o divórcio.

_Pappous _ficara em choque, recordou Ariston, e ele, ago niado, com a reação do avô diante da perda de Chloe. Mesmo após ter contado ao velho senhor que ela vinha usando contra ceptivos, Takis gritara com ele, e fora o primeiro a sugerir que, talvez, Chloe fosse nova demais para lidar com a maternidade. Sendo um homem à moda antiga, Takis Spiridakous também ficara furioso ao saber que ela fora obrigada a interromper os estudos e não obtivera seu diploma universitário.

Ariston suspirou. Duvidava de que ela soubesse que aliado tinha no velho grego.

Uma coisa em que ambos — ele e o avô — concordavam a res peito de Chloe era que ela não se parecia em nada com a mãe dele. Tanto que não ficara nem um pouco surpreso quando Chloe se recusara categoricamente a lhe dar um bebê e fora embora. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que deixava um filho ser criado por outra pessoa.

Não que essa houvesse sido a intenção dele. Chloe sempre se provara compassiva e generosa. Tanto que, dependendo das circunstâncias, poderia muito bem se dispor a criar o filho de alguém...

Mas não era esse o caso. Ele não queria uma mãe que visse seus filhos como uma moeda de troca que lhe garantisse certo estilo de vida, assim como ele próprio fora nas mãos da mulher que o concebera.

O problema era que não importava o quanto Chloe tentasse pintar o passado com novas cores, de um modo que não pare cesse obrigada a cumprir as expectativas não escritas de seu contrato. Ela havia usado anticoncepcionais às escondidas.

Até teria compreendido se ela houvesse desejado esperar um ano ou dois, refletiu Ariston. Ele podia ter mudado os ter mos iniciais do contrato para cinco anos, nesse caso. Não gos taria muito, verdade, mas era um homem sensato e teria feito isso sem protestos.

Mas Chloe não lhe dera essa chance. Ela o enganara por três anos, ou quase isso.

E ele detestava ser passado para trás. Podia lidar com uma fraqueza sem problemas, mas como poderia com algo que ignorava? Isso, sim, era um anátema para ele. Algo que ele faria de tudo para que não acontecesse mais em relação à Chloe. Independentemente das últimas revelações que tive ra, não cometeria o erro de confiar na total inocência dela outra vez.

Chloe estava ocupada, supervisionando em silêncio a mudan ça — e ruminando o método mais eficaz para assassinar o ex-marido por conta de sua impaciência —, quando o telefone tocou pela enésima vez. Com um suspiro, e evitando os olhares curiosos dos homens da transportadora, ela deixou o aparelho: tocar sem nem sequer olhar quem era o interlocutor.

Esfregou a testa. Ariston não se contentava em deixá-la cui dar das coisas; continuava a telefonar. Primeiro para lhe con tar sobre os termos da aquisição. Como se ela se importasse com aquilo!... O principal era que os funcionários da fábrica mantivessem seus empregos e o casamento de Rhea e Samuel tivesse chance de sobreviver.

Seu cunhado havia ligado para agradecer, e ela desligara o telefone e chorara depois de ver como Samuel parecia feliz e esperançoso. Rhea, por sua vez, mal pudera expressar sua gra tidão quando ela lhe comunicara a proposta de Ariston.

Sua irmã estava feliz, pensou, e isso a fazia feliz.

Ariston, contudo, insistia em deixá-la a par de detalhes da fusão nos quais ela não possuía o menor interesse. Já bastava Rhea tê-la mantido ao telefone por três horas na noite anterior, fazendo a mesma coisa. Sua irmã ficara entusiasmada com grande parte das cláusulas, mas um pouco magoada por Aris ton exigir que o casal fizesse uma terapia.

Samuel, por outro lado, deixara claro que, para ele, aquele era o requisito mais importante no acordo.

Chloe suspirou. Tudo o que queria era esquecer as _Indús trias Dioletis _nos dias que viriam, enquanto punha sua vida no lugar. Já tinha muito que pensar; muita coisa para deixá-la vi rando na cama à noite. Mesmo após a segunda xícara de café, continuava tonta de sono, quando os homens da transportado ra chegaram naquela manhã, e organizar seu trabalho naquele estado de exaustão já estava sendo difícil o suficiente sem os seguidos telefonemas de Ariston.

Menos de uma hora após a chamada que ele fizera para falar sobre o contrato, Ariston havia ligado de novo para falar sobre o apartamento em que ela iria morar. Isso depois de entupir sua caixa postal com fotos do imóvel. O apartamento era bonito e maior do que o que ela estava vivendo agora, mas ela não iria vê-lo quando chegasse lá?...

No momento, não podia estar menos interessada em jane las originais e pisos de madeira. E a vontade de fugir que ela sentira no escritório da _S&F _estava de volta com força total. Não importava o quanto quisesse estar com Ariston; não era tão ingênua a ponto de não perceber o enorme risco que corria seu coração.

O telefonema perguntando de qual estilista ela estava utili zando os serviços veio tecnicamente de Jean, que se dispusera a agendar compromissos em várias lojas de Nova York. Mas a origem da chamada fora Ariston, claro.

Chloe suspirou, exasperada. Já estava se sentindo pressio nada o bastante tendo duas semanas para desmontar a própria vida. Não precisava daquela pressão extra para refazê-la em Nova York!

Ariston telefonou também na hora do almoço para se cer tificar de que ela fizera uma pausa para comer. Era possível aquilo?... Em se tratando de distribuir gentilezas, ele era o mais improvável dos candidatos!

Quando ela havia dito algo nesse sentido, Ariston tomara sua irritação como um sinal de que ela não comera. E tinha razão.

Magnata metido a besta...

O telefone tocou novamente, e ela pressionou o botão que dirigia a chamada para o correio de voz. Só então se deu conta de que não era o seu celular que tocava, e sim o de um dos ho mens da mudança. Precisava mudar o _ringtone _para algo mais pessoal... Assim que conseguisse alguém para fazê-lo por ela. Não era muito amiga da tecnologia.

O trabalhador que atendeu ao chamado franziu o cenho e caminhou em sua direção.

— Ahn, é o Sr. Spiridakous. Ele quer falar com a senhora — explicou, estendendo o aparelho.

Chloe gemeu e revirou os olhos, não se importando que vis sem sua reação, e apanhou o telefone.

— Sim, Ariston...

— Acho que o seu celular está com algum problema, mas já pedi que Jean lhe providencie um novo.

— Meu celular não está quebrado. Eu apenas enviei a sua chamada para a caixa postal.

— As minhas últimas três chamadas?

— Tem certeza de que foram só três? — Chloe parou para pensar um instante e admitiu que talvez ele estivesse certo. — Sim, acho que foram três.

— Por que, Chloe?

— Ariston, não pode telefonar para mim a cada dez minutos. Estou tentando supervisionar a mudança! — falou, sem conse guir ocultar a exasperação na voz.

— A esta altura eles já devem estar terminando. Suas atuais acomodações não são exatamente amplas.

Chloe suspirou. Não podia negar que o apartamento de um dormitório sobre a pequena galeria era pequeno, mas ao me nos era dela. Tanto que não estava muito contente em deixá-lo, mesmo que fosse para ficar com Ariston.

— Estou fazendo uma triagem do que vou levar. — E, se esta va demorando demais, isso era problema seu.

— Pode fazer isso quando chegar à Nova York.

— Duvido. — Como se ele fosse lhe dar tempo!... — Eu me lembro muito bem de como era a minha vida com você.

— Não terá as mesmas responsabilidades de antigamen te. Não vai ser minha esposa.

— Eu sei. E, mesmo assim, fez Jean marcar hora para mim em boutiques.

— Vai precisar de roupas novas.

— Sim, porque as minhas antigas estão um trapo, claro — iro nizou ela. Suas roupas podiam não ser das coleções daquele ano, mas eram peças clássicas, com o mínimo de detalhes modernos.

— Com certeza elas já estão ultrapassadas. Já se passaram dois anos.

— Ariston, eu não estou preocupada se estou andando fora da moda.

— Também perdeu peso. Vai precisar de um tamanho menor. Ao menos por enquanto.

Bem, aquilo explicava o telefonema dele na hora do almo ço. Ariston achava que ela estava magra demais, e não era o único. Seu médico também a intimara a ganhar no mínimo dez quilos, porém ela não levara essa necessidade tão a sério. Não se encontrava perigosamente abaixo do peso. Talvez apenas próxima disso.

— Eu estou ótima. E minhas roupas também.

— Por que não quer roupas novas? — perguntou ele, parecen do intrigado.

— Não é isso.

— O que é então?

— Está bem, eu vou comprar roupas novas. Mas deixe-me cuidar desta mudança, por favor.

— Quer dizer, da triagem. Isso mesmo.

Ariston bufou de leve do outro lado da linha, deixando claro o que ele pensava de sua insistência em fazer aquilo.

— Eu telefonei porque queria saber se gostaria de outro apar tamento. Não me pareceu muito animada com as fotos que eu enviei.

— O apartamento é lindo, e eu já disse que gostei muito.

— Mas não adorou.

— E apenas um apartamento, Ariston.

— E onde vai viver num futuro bem próximo.

— Eu sei disso. —E?

— Tenho certeza de que vou ficar bem nele.

— "Bem" é pouco para mim.

Verdade. Ela sempre soubera que Ariston era um perfec cionista. O que não sabia era que ele também podia apresentar traços de insegurança.

— Mais do que bem, Ariston. O apartamento é maravilhoso. Estou sendo sincera.

— Se você diz...

— Digo. Mas agora tenho que desligar. — Ela tentou se man ter paciente. — E sei que você tem coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— Eu estava em uma reunião — admitiu ele, em um tom estranho.

Chloe não soube como responder ao comentário. Não po dia imaginar o homem com quem tinha sido casada deixando uma reunião de negócios para se certificar de que ela havia gostado do apartamento que ele escolhera para ela, sua atual concubina.

Bem, não exatamente uma concubina... Mas ela também não podia ser chamada de amante.

Não quando Ariston não iria, ou não podia amá-la.

— Se tem certeza de que o apartamento é do seu gosto...

— Claro que é — enfatizou ela, não querendo estender o assunto.

— Conversamos mais tarde, então.

— Falo com você amanhã — sugeriu Chloe.

A chamada terminou de repente, e ela concluiu que Ariston decidira voltar para a tal reunião.

Quando o celular vibrou em seu bolso uma hora depois, decidiu que era melhor atender de uma vez. Agarrou o apa relho e apertou o botão de conexão com mais força do que o necessário.

— Escute se ainda está preocupado com o apartamento, es queça! Eu já disse que ele é ótimo — ralhou frustrada. — Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão inseguro!

— Olá, Chloe.

Era uma voz masculina, mas não a de Ariston, e Chloe sen tiu um aperto na boca do estômago.

— Papai...

— Eu liguei para lhe agradecer por ter salvado a empresa. Saiba que isso significou muito para mim.

— Eu não fiz isso por você. — O silêncio foi à resposta para sua declaração. — Fiz isso por Rhea e pelas centenas de funcio nários que sua má administração teria deixado na ma.

— Eu não telefonei para ser insultado. Foi à deixa pela qual ela esperava:

— Por que telefonou, então?

— Para dizer "obrigado'", como eu já fiz.

— Embora não tenha nada a ver com os meus motivos, agra deço a atenção. E estamos conversados, certo? — indagou Chloe, na esperança de se ver livre de um homem que passara anos magoando-a muito mais do que seu ex-marido.

— Nunca vai me perdoar, não é, Chloe? Mesmo que ele a tenha conseguido de volta.

— Eu é que fui embora. Não Ariston.

— Mas ele estava com os papéis do divórcio prontos. Ela não precisava ser lembrada daquilo.

— De qualquer maneira, nós não vamos nos casar novamente.

— Estou sabendo.

— E mesmo?...

— Falei com Rhea.

Se ele esperava que ela se sentisse culpada por não ter tele fonado naqueles últimos dois anos, iria se decepcionar.

— Eu sinto muito — prosseguiu o pai dela. — Talvez eu pu desse ter negociado um acordo melhor para ambas as minhas ilhas se tivessem vindo me procurar em vez de Ariston.

Ah, não... Ele não iria enveredar por aquele caminho outra vez.

— Mesmo aposentado e enfrentando o colapso da sua em presa, continua tão arrogante e frio como sempre foi. Eu não preciso de você para negociar nada para mim. Não importa como vê a situação entre mim e Ariston agora. O "X" da ques tão foi ter me usado como moeda de troca.

— Eu estava cuidando do seu futuro! — A voz de Takis soou numa súplica.

— O futuro da empresa, você quis dizer.

— E a mesma coisa.

— Não, não é. Não para mim e não para Rhea. Ela quase ar ruinou o próprio casamento por causa dessa maldita empresa!

— Não teria sido uma grande perda. Samuel não acrescentou nada à vida de Rhea.

— Ele acrescentou a si mesmo, e isso era tudo do que ela precisava; mas não podia deixá-los ser felizes, não é?

— Os problemas conjugais dos dois não são minha culpa.

— Não, mesmo? Foi você quem insistiu para que Rhea assu misse as _Indústrias Dioletis, _mesmo sabendo que ela e Samuel haviam concordado em ter filhos.

— Agora está me culpando pelos abortos da sua irmã?

— O médico afirmou que o trabalho dela era estressante demais.

— Rhea é a presidente da firma. E claro que ocupa um cargo estressante.

— Afastou-se da empresa por conta de sua saúde, e esperava que ela comprometesse a dela e a dos filhos?

— Rhea está com 29 anos. Ainda tem muito tempo para a maternidade, se é isso o que ela quer.

— Claro que é! E, se depender de mim, é o que ela terá; as sim como um casamento sadio.

— Rhea tem consciência de seu dever.

— Assim como teve do seu? —Sim.

— Nunca tomou conhecimento do dever que tinha para com a nossa família, mas com Rhea não vai ser assim.

— Ela me contou sobre a terapia para casais... — Chloe não captou na voz do pai o escárnio que esperava. — Talvez sua mãe e eu tivéssemos sido mais felizes se houvéssemos feito algo do gênero.

Chloe não soube o que dizer.

— Eu amava a sua mãe, Chloe. E amo minhas filhas.

— Pois tem uma maneira muito peculiar de demonstrar isso.

— Estou tentando melhorar.

_Nossa. _Aquele não era o pai do qual ela se lembrava.

— Com quem andou conversando? — indagou, desconfiada. —Acredite ou não... Foi com Samuel.

— Verdade?

— Ele é assistente social. É seu trabalho ter insights como esse.

— Samuel é muito bom no que faz. Tenho certeza de que sim.

— Fico feliz em ouvir você dizendo isso.

—Eu senti muito sobre os abortos de Rhea — confessou Eber, em um tom embargado pela emoção.

— Disse que...

— Eu sei. Admitir meus erros nunca foi o meu forte. Não mesmo. Talvez eu tenha me equivocado há cinco anos. Mas, por favor, acredite: eu tinha o seu futuro em mente, tanto quanto o da empresa.

— Não sei se posso fazer isso. Eber suspirou.

— Eu quero que seja feliz Chloe. E quero que Rhea também seja. Esse acordo com Ariston... Acredito que ele vá tomar isso possível, mas não quero vê-la ferida de novo.

— Devia ter pensado nisso na hora de planejar um segundo casamento de conveniência para mim antes mesmo que o meu primeiro estivesse terminado.

— Sim, devia.

— Está sendo sincero? — perguntou Chloe, com mais espe rança do que pensava ser possível em se tratando do pai.

— Estou, e sinto muito por isso, filha. Desculpe.

Chloe prendeu a respiração por um instante. Nunca linha ouvido o pai se desculpar por nada. Nem uma só vez.

Respirou fundo ao perceber as lágrimas embaçando os olhos.

— Está desculpado.

— Obrigado. Isso significa mais para mim do que eu posso expressar.

— Como anda a sua pressão? — ela se viu indagando.

— Muito melhor. Estou me exercitando, comendo adequada mente... Mas sinto falta da minha antiga vida.

— Como presidente das _Indústrias Dioletis_?

— Como pai das minhas filhas.

— Rhea ainda o vê com freqüência.

— Muito menos do que imagina. Ela nunca me perdoou pelo que eu a fiz passar em seu casamento com Ariston.

Chloe não sabia daquilo.

— Ela nunca me disse nada.

— Pois disse muito a mim — falou o pai dela com tristeza.

— A firma manterá o seu nome, porém será absorvida pela _S&F. — _Chloe sentiu a necessidade de mudar de assunto.

— Eu sei e, de certa forma, estou muito aliviado. Essa em presa me custou à esposa, as filhas e, eventualmente, até a mi nha saúde.

— Mas você ainda a ama. —Sim.

Por fim, algo que ela e o pai tinham em comum: amar sem reservas.

— Vai ficar tudo bem. Talvez os netos compensem sua apo sentadoria.

— Tenho esperanças de que você e Rhea me concedam esse privilégio, embora eu esteja consciente de que não o mereço.

_Deus!... _Aquele lado humilde do pai não era algo com que ela estivesse acostumada a lidar.

— Basta não tentar transformá-los em presidentes mirins.

— Deixarei isso para Ariston.

— Ele vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadáver antes. Vai ser uma briga e tanto!

Chloe se viu rindo com o pai pela primeira vez em anos.

— Verdade.

— Obrigado, filha.

— De nada.

— Amo você.

Chloe engoliu em seco. Não ouvia aquilo desde os 11 anos. As lágrimas que ela ameaçava derramar finalmente corre ram por seu rosto, e ela não tentou ocultar a emoção na voz.

— Eu também amo _você._

— Por favor, Chloe, não me tire da sua vida de novo!

— Não seja um manipulador frio e arrogante, e eu nunca mais farei isso.

Eber riu sozinho dessa vez, porém Chloe sorriu.

— Juro que não — prometeu ele. Ela deu um longo suspiro, pensando que, desta vez, o pai parecia ter a intenção de manter sua promessa.

**Capítulo Oito**

Chloe demorou quase três semanas, e não duas, para treinar seus substitutos e colocar as coisas em ordem. Embora ela tivesse vi vido na pequena comunidade costeira que recebia vários turistas apenas por dois anos, construíra uma vida ali. E não apenas como dona da loja e galeria. Também era membro adjunto da câmara de comércio, assim como coordenadora de captação de recursos para seu jantar de leilão anual. Encontrar alguém que assumisse suas responsabilidades na comunidade havia tomado todo o tem po que lhe restara fora dos compromissos na loja...

... O tempo que não tinha sido ocupado pelos frequentes tele fonemas de Ariston. Ele não ficara nem um pouco feliz quando ela adiara o voo uma semana além do combinado sem dizer nada.

A conversa acontecera na noite anterior, e ela não tivera mais notícias dele desde então. Esperava que aquela não fosse a calmaria antes da tempestade.

No fundo, estava até sentindo falta de suas chamadas, em bora jamais fosse admiti-lo, nem sob tortura. Enquanto se mantinha ocupada com uma porção de coisas, não ficava preo cupada com a possibilidade de Ariston ter mudado de ideia. Sem dizer que, de acordo com Rhea, a fusão/aquisição se en contrava em pleno andamento.

Os pensamentos de Chloe foram interrompidos pela campai nha suave anunciando um cliente na galeria. Seus novos gerentes estavam organizando um relatório na loja que ficava na porta ao lado, de modo que ela se encontrava sozinha.

Uma de suas últimas oportunidades para isso, aliás. Por isso mesmo queria aproveitá-la. Fora uma manhã tranquila demais desde que haviam aberto as portas, uma hora antes.

Ansiosa por interagir com algum cliente, Chloe se levan tou da mesa onde estava fazendo uma lista de pessoas com quem entrar em contato, na esperança de encontrar um novo coordenador de captação de recursos para substituí-la. Até o momento, escrevera o nome de apenas duas pessoas no papel, e não fazia ideia se elas se interessariam pelo cargo. A única conhecida que imaginara poder fazer um excelente trabalho recusara sua oferta por conta de outros compro missos.

Afastando com determinação o próprio desânimo, Chloe dese nhou um sorriso de boas-vindas nos lábios.

Estacou, porém, ao reconhecer seu suposto cliente. — Ariston! O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim buscar minha amante fujona. — A expressão nos olhos azuis era séria demais para que ele estivesse brincando.

— Mas...

— E trouxe uma coordenadora de eventos e captadora de recursos profissional comigo — emendou ele, interrompendo qualquer declaração que ela tivesse a fazer.

Chloe piscou confusa. Nem mesmo tinha certeza do que estivera prestes a falar. Para ter chegado ali àquela hora, Ariston devia ter deixado Nova York ao amanhecer, a fim fazer um voo transcontinental com seu jato particular. Isso sem contar a viagem de carro desde o aeroporto mais próximo.

Seu olhar deslizou para a elegante mulher parada ao lado de seu ex-marido. Usando um terninho bem-cortado que iria im pressionar, mas não intimidar os moradores locais, ela exibiu um bonito sorriso e estendeu a mão bem-cuidada.

— Angela Carston. E um prazer conhecê-la, Sra. Spiridakous.

— _Senhorita, _na verdade. — Chloe aceitou o cumprimento. — Mas pode me chamar de Chloe. Veio, mesmo, para organizar o jantar de leilão anual?

— Angela, por favor. E, sim, seu marido está me pagando muito bem por esse serviço.

— Ex-marido. — Chloe sorriu de volta, sem muita vontade. — Independentemente de suas razões para assumir esse papel, agradeço por ter vindo. Depois que eu a colocar a par do que foi feito até agora, e dos nossos objetivos para o leilão, talvez eu consiga ir para Nova York. — Virou-se para Ariston, porém ele parecia bem menos satisfeito do que ela esperava, a despei to de, mais uma vez, ter feito as coisas a seu modo. — Isso vai levar apenas algumas horas. Não se trata de nenhum evento da _Spiridakous & Filhos..._

Ariston não sorriu, porém acenou com a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Poderão cuidar de tudo durante o voo para Nova York.

— Mas Angela não pode fazer o trabalho estando em Nova York.

— Ela vai voltar conosco e pegará um voo comercial daqui a alguns dias.

— Por que a trouxe aqui, então? — Chloe franziu a testa. — Podia ter me falado sobre ela pelo telefone, em vez de obri gá-la a fazer esta viagem.

— Achei que fosse gostar de conhecê-la pessoalmente antes de permitir que ela assumisse o seu posto.

— Não teve a mesma preocupação em relação ao casal que as sumiu a loja. — Ainda assim, ela precisava reconhecer que ele fizera uma boa escolha quanto aos gerentes para a galeria. O casal de meia-idade também era apaixonado pelo mundo da arte, e ela gostara tanto do trabalho da mulher que havia reservado um lugar permanente para que ela pudesse exibir suas peças de cerâmica.

— Eles eram perfeitos para o negócio — respondeu Ariston, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

Chloe sorriu incapaz de disfarçar. Eles são mesmo.

— E, ainda assim, continua aqui — replicou ele, inconformado. Eu não vou sair daqui sem ter certeza de que tudo está sob controle.

— Foi o que disse no telefone ontem à noite.

— E a sua resposta foi contratar uma especialista em capta ção de recursos?

O modo como Ariston deu de ombros disse tudo. Quando ele se deparava com um problema, tratava de resolvê-lo.

Chloe balançou a cabeça. Na certa está pagando a Angela muito mais do que espe ramos levantar com o leilão.

— Na verdade, eu me ofereci para doar à comunidade uma boa quantia.

Chloe não teve como não reparar na insatisfação de Ariston diante do pouco caso que ela fez de seu dinheiro.

O leilão não tem como objetivo apenas levantar verba para os projetos da comunidade. É um evento social pelo qual os moradores locais esperam o ano todo.

— Foi justamente essa a impressão que passou. —Ariston!

— O que foi? Você é frustrante.

— Não entendo por quê. Manifestou várias preocupações, e aqui estou eu, tentando ajudá-la.

Dando-se conta, de repente, de que ela e Ariston vinham falando como se Angela não se encontrasse na galeria, Chloe sentiu as faces pegarem fogo. Tinha ignorado a presença da moça a ponto de iniciar uma discussão com o ex-marido na frente dela!...

Sentindo a cabeça latejar logo atrás do olho esquerdo, virou-se para a coordenadora de eventos recém-contratada e fez uma careta, desculpando-se.

— Desculpe a minha falta de modos. Agradeço muito ter por atravessado o país para assumir este trabalho.

— Estou feliz por estar aqui — garantiu Angela, não parecen do nem um pouco incomodada com aquela jornada exaustiva de última hora.

— Não que vá permanecer aqui por muito tempo... — Chloe franziu a testa. — Não pode estar muito ansiosa por retornar para aquele avião.

Angela sorriu simpática.

— Meu trabalho exige que eu faça muitas viagens. Além do mais, voar no jato da _Spiridakous _é muito mais confortável que em qualquer avião comercial.

— Isso é verdade — Chloe teve de concordar. — Mas nem mesmo o mais confortável dos transportes aéreos compensa gastar tantas horas no ar em um único dia.

— Pelo visto, não está nem um pouco preocupada comigo! —exclamou Ariston, em tom de provocação.

Chloe não encontrou nenhum humor com que reagir ao co mentário.

— Você só faz o que gosta Ariston.

— Está insinuando que eu sequestrei Angela? Posso garantir que não é esse o caso.

— Claro que não — a coordenadora de eventos afirmou. —Ariston me fez uma oferta muito atraente, tanto em termos de remuneração como de trabalho.

— Então acabou unindo o útil ao agradável — concluiu Chloe, embora não fosse ficar nem um pouco feliz se Angela não prosseguisse com o trabalho ali.

Se Chloe viesse com mais alguma desculpa para adiar a par tida deles, levá-la-ia no colo para o aeroporto, decidiu Ariston. Ela insistira que precisava repassar tudo com seus no vos gerentes uma última vez e, depois, que o prefeito ainda precisava aprovar Angela Carston, de modo que ela pudesse assumir seu posto de captadora de recursos para o leilão da comunidade.

Mas não tinha parado por aí. Havia insistido também que precisava telefonar, ela mesma, para um dos artistas locais e lembrá-lo de que ela estava de mudança para Nova York. Pelo visto já o apresentara aos novos gerentes, mas o tal artista era tão brilhante quanto recluso, e necessitava de um "mimo ex tra" para que não se sentisse abandonado.

Ariston suspirou. Sentira ciúmes até saber que o sujeito já se encontrava na casa dos 60 anos e era definitivamente gay.

Quando Chloe dissera - finalmente - que precisava fazer as malas, ele se viu capaz de fazer algo e pediu que sua equipe de seguranças cuidasse da tarefa enquanto eles se reuniam com Angela e o prefeito.

Mal a reunião terminou, estava pronto para pegar a estrada. Na verdade, estava pronto havia horas.

— Vamos, Chloe. Ainda temos uma hora e meia de viagem até o aeroporto.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ela lançou um último olhar para o quarto de hotel, assim como fizera na galeria antes de deixá-la.

Ariston franziu o cenho. Não compreendia o motivo daque la melancolia nos olhos cor de esmeralda.

— Não acredito que vá sentir falta de viver com as malas nas costas...?

— Não é isso — ela o contradisse, enquanto seguiam para o carro.

— Verdade. Havia organizado suas coisas como se estivesse se preparando para uma longa estada. — Ele a ajudou a entrar na parte de trás da limusine alugada, e a porta se fechou atrás deles.

— Onde está Angela?

— Com a equipe de segurança na caminhonete.

Chloe esticou o pescoço para tentar enxergar através dos vidros escuros.

— Mas eu pensei que íamos discutir o que ela precisa fazer no meu lugar.

— Já não cuidou disso na reunião com o prefeito? — perguntou Ariston, com alguma exasperação.

— Não de tudo.

— Vai ter muito tempo para fazer isso no avião.

A limusine começou a se mover, e Chloe finalmente assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, recostando-se no assento. Rodaram em silêncio por vários quilômetros, deixando a pequena cidade para trás, e seus belos olhos verdes não deixaram a paisagem além da janela uma única vez.

— Vai sentir falta da sua vida aqui — concluiu Ariston em voz alta.

— Vou.

A resposta fácil, provando que ela não se encontrava muito ansiosa por retomar sua rotina ao lado dele, o incomodou. Mas a vida de Chloe naquela cidade fora breve, e, definitivamente, não era ali o lugar dela.

— Está arrependida de ter concordado com a minha proposta? — ele se sentiu compelido a perguntar.

— Com as cláusulas do seu contrato, quer dizer — retorquiu Chloe, num tom cansado e impregnado com uma tristeza que ele não gostaria de ter ouvido.

Não compreendia. Ele estava lhe oferecendo uma vida que poucos tinham a chance de vislumbrar, muito menos de expe rimentar.

— Nunca vai lhe faltar nada — prometeu taciturno. — Não vai se arrepender de voltar para a família Spiridakous.

— Não, mesmo? — Os olhos verdes e angustiados de Chloe permaneceram fixos na paisagem além da janela.

Uma sensação de perda iminente o fez cruzar o chão da limusine e fechar a janela entre o motorista e eles antes de se acomodar ao seu lado.

— Não, Chloe. Eu prometo.

Ela se voltou para fitá-lo, por fim, os olhos cor de esmeralda avaliando-o.

— Isso não é algo que possa controlar Ariston.

— Vamos ver. — Ele não iria discutir com Chloe. Iria mostrar a ela. Já era hora de fazê-la se lembrar de uma das razões pelas quais eles davam tão certo como um casal.

Segurou-a pelo rosto, sentindo a pele macia sob seus dedos aquecer a própria alma, e abaixou a cabeça em sua direção.

— O que está fazendo?...

Ele sorriu, deixando os lábios roçarem os dela.

— Seja se esqueceu então três semanas é mesmo muito tem po para ficarmos separados.

Os olhos de Chloe cintilaram, e seus lábios se apartaram num convite.

Ariston não perdeu tempo e tomou-lhe a boca com paixão. Chloe era sua e, quanto antes ela percebesse que sua passa gem pelo Oregon fora apenas um hiato na vida deles, melhor. Afinal, ela mesma admitira que não havia desejado pôr fim ao casamento.

Pois já era hora de Chloe lembrar por quê.

Após três semanas de intervalo, Ariston não teve pressa em reaprender o contorno de seus lábios, traçando sua forma exu berante com a língua. Chloe deixou escapar o gemido que ele conhecia tão bem dos tempos em que tinham estado casados, mas, desta vez, associado a uma ânsia que ele nunca teria imaginado conforme ela se deixava derreter em seus braços. Não importava o quanto Chloe dissesse que iria sentir falta de sua vida ali; ela sentira mais a falta dele.

Com um suspiro, Ariston mapeou o corpo esbelto por cima da blusa de seda larga que ela usava com leggings a fim de disfarçar a perda de peso. Seu toque, no entanto, revelou uma a uma de suas delicadas costelas.

Mas eleja havia contratado um personal trainer que ajudaria Chloe a ganhar quilos suficientes, fortalecer os músculos e pre pará-la fisicamente para a provação da gravidez. De maneira al guma permitiria que ela se arriscasse enquanto gerava seu filho.

Os seios redondos pareciam menores que antes — mal pre enchiam as palmas de suas mãos —, porém Ariston não se im portou. Bastou tocar os mamilos rijos através da camada dupla de seda fina da blusa e do sutiã para que ele ficasse a ponto de explodir. Sentiu o membro pressionar as calças, e a neces sidade de estar dentro dela alcançou proporções quase insu portáveis. Puxou-a para o colo, guiando-a de modo que Chloe montasse nele e o ápice de suas coxas roçasse sua ereção. Uma onda de prazer o inundou, e Ariston gemeu alto enquanto suas mãos mergulhavam sob a blusa fina a fim de desabotoar o sutiã. Era um fecho frontal, e ele sorriu satisfeito, contra os lábios macios, enquanto se deliciava com as curvas delicadas, porém irresistíveis, sob seus dedos.

Pequenos sons de prazer escaparam dos lábios de Chloe con forme ela oscilava sobre seu corpo, aproveitando a posição tanto quanto ele.

Ariston tentou lhe tirar a blusa, e ela enrijeceu, afastando a boca da dele.

— Não pode fazer isso... Não aqui.

Ele soltou uma risada rouca pela excitação.

— Garanto que posso. _Nós _podemos.

— Mas estamos no banco de trás de um carro! — protestou Chloe, com o cenho franzido.

— Isto é uma limusine, Chloe. E esta não é a primeira vez que fazemos amor no banco de trás.

Já tinha acontecido uma vez, no meio da longa viagem até a casa do pai dela, quando haviam passado um fim de semana em Nova York.

— Foi diferente.

— Como? Essas janelas são matizadas, assim como as de toda a frota de limusines dos Spiridakous. E eu fechei à divisó ria. Sem dizer que ainda temos uma hora de viagem até chegar ao aeroporto. — Ariston não parou de tocá-la durante todo o tempo em que continuou falando, apertando e acariciando seus mamilos até que eles pareceram pegar fogo sob seus dedos.

Ela era tão sexy! Pensou ele. E aquela sua natureza inocen te só fazia realçar isso.

— Não está jogando limpo — acusou Chloe.

— Eu não estou jogando com você — emendou Ariston, re capturando seus lábios. — Estou fazendo amor — completou, aprofundando o beijo e fazendo tudo o que sabia para levá-la às alturas e além.

Desta vez, quando começou a despi-la, ela o ajudou, livran do-se das calças leggings enquanto tentava freneticamente lhe desabotoar a camisa. Ele descartara o blazer ao entrar na limusine, mas, embora houvesse afrouxado a gravata, continuava com ela no pescoço.

Chloe não pareceu se importar. Seus dedos quase arranca ram os botões e, em seguida, correram pelo peito largo en quanto ela ofegava contra sua boca.

Ariston teria rido, mas não teve fôlego enquanto arrancava a camisa e a gravata, empurrando as calças e cuecas pernas abaixo e chutando-as para longe.

Só então se lembrou de que tinha esquecido algo no bolso.

Chloe gemeu num protesto quando ele a ergueu do colo e a colocou no banco ao seu lado.

— O que foi? — perguntou, ofegante, o rosto bonito transfor mado pelo desejo, as pupilas tão dilatadas que seus olhos ver des pareciam quase negros.

— O preservativo.

**Capítulo Nove**

— Mas... — Chloe uniu as sobrancelhas. — Não era justamente esse o ponto? Não usar contraceptivos para eu engravidar?

— Não até que ganhe algum peso.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, confusa. — Por quê?

— Está magra demais, Chloe.

— Claro que não.

— Falei com o seu médico.

— Não devia ter feito isso. Não tinha o direito.

— Nunca rescindiu a procuração médica que assinou durante o nosso casamento. — Embora cônjuges tivessem tais direitos automaticamente em muitos países, seu estilo de vida global exigia que todas as contingências fossem planejadas.

— Você também assinou um. Gostaria que eu telefonasse para o Dr. Hélios?

— Eu revoguei a procuração quando nosso divórcio saiu... Chloe fez menção de se cobrir, e Ariston praguejou. _Droga._

Não tivera a intenção de quebrar o clima.

Apanhou o preservativo e deixou-o no assento ao lado antes de abraçá-la. Passando as mãos por sua pele macia, engoliu, sentindo a garganta subitamente seca.

— Escute _yineka mou, _não pode deixar que o passado inter fira no nosso presente. O que vivemos ficou para trás.

— Está tão certo disso...

Na verdade, ele tinha mais esperança do que certeza pen sou Ariston, mas não iria admitir isso. Chloe seria sua. A mu dança que fizera nos planos antes de deixar Nova York parecia ainda mais necessária agora.

— Nós dois aprendemos com o passado, mas é lá que ele deve permanecer.

— Ganhar peso não é tão fácil quanto parece, pelo menos ela para mim — replicou Chloe, ignorando tanto a promessa como a admoestação.

— Eu sei. Por isso também contratei um personal trainer para você.

— Por que não posso usar o seu? Pelo menos eu já o conheço.

— Imaginei que fosse ficar mais à vontade com uma mulher. Chloe lançou-lhe um olhar complacente.

— Você é que vai ficar mais à vontade sabendo que a minha personal é mulher.

— Não posso negar.

— Eu não sou de flertar, Ariston.

— Isso eu sei. —E?

— O problema é que sou um grego tradicional. — Que, aliás, já tinha passado tempo suficiente conversando com a ex-mu lher nua nos braços.

Ariston a puxou de volta para o colo, desta vez prendendo suas pernas em cima dele enquanto insinuava a mão entre as coxas roliças.

— E muito sexy, _yineka mou._

— Sei. — Ela riu. — Com essas olheiras e tão abaixo do peso? Eu nem pareço uma mulher.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas. E a mulher mais feminina que já conheci. Você me deixa louco. — Ariston pegou a mão dela e a fez segurar a prova sólida do que dizia. Foi como se cada músculo de seu corpo sentisse o toque, e ele não fez nenhum esforço para abafar um gemido de prazer.

— Às vezes eu acho que até um vento forte pode deixá-lo excitado... — provocou Chloe, porém o acariciou ainda mais.

— Só você consegue fazer isto comigo. — As palavras eram mais verdadeiras do que ele queria admitir, até para si mes mo. — De qualquer maneira, não quero que sobrecarregue a sua saúde ao gerar meu filho. Não vou abrir mão disso.

— E mesmo um tirano, não? — Chloe fez a mão deslizar para cima e para baixo em torno do membro rijo. Seus olhos se es treitaram, e um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios.

Ariston sorriu. Sempre adorara ver o quanto ela gostava de tocá-lo.

— Eu sou o que sou. — Ele não se considerava tão tirano assim. Apenas estava com a razão. — E o que sou é um homem que precisa estar dentro de você...

Chloe não respondeu, mas Ariston nem mesmo esperava que ela fizesse isso quando deslizou os dedos sobre seu pon to sensível e depois mais para baixo, até penetrá-la e fazê-la estremecer, movendo os quadris em sua direção. Ela estava molhada e quente, obviamente excitada a despeito de seus pro testos quanto a ele precisar de mais autocontrole.

Tocou-a até que Chloe estivesse pronta para sua invasão. Quando a fez sentar-se sobre ele mais uma vez, ela inclinou a pélvis de modo a se posicionar na ponta de seu sexo.

— Quero você! — gemeu, conforme o pressionava com o pró prio corpo, de modo a envolvê-lo em seu calor.

— Sim! — sussurrou Ariston, a barreira do preservativo in capaz de mantê-lo distante da beira do êxtase. Enfiou a mão entre eles, pressionando suavemente a parte mais íntima de Chloe, e cada movimento de seus quadris fez o prazer espi ralar dentro dela.

Chloe gritou, então, implorando para que ele não parasse o que ele não tinha a menor intenção de fazer.

Moveram-se em conjunto, a urgência crescendo a cada in vestida profunda de seu sexo dentro da carne macia.

— Você é minha! — falou ele rouco, observando-a, atento. Chloe o fitou nos olhos, os seus próprios embaçados com paixão, mas nenhuma palavra deixou sua boca.

— Diga... — exigiu Ariston.

— Eu sou sua... — ofegou Chloe, excitada, dando sinais de estar próxima do clímax.

Ele há pressionou um pouco mais com o polegar e gemeu de triunfo ao vê-la chegar ao ápice. Os movimentos convulsivos de Chloe o levaram ao auge, porém o único som que saiu dele foi um gemido gutural conforme sua semente irrompia no preservativo.

O prazer nunca fora um obstáculo entre eles, pensou, en tontecido.

Uma vez recomposta, Chloe se aconchegou em seus braços.

— Acho que descobri por que fez Angela voltar com a equi pe de segurança.

— Ficou afastada de mim por três semanas. Merecíamos al gum tempo sozinhos. — Era possível que ela não houvesse sen tido nem um pingo de saudades?... Chloe não parecera muito ansiosa por voltar à Nova York.

— Teríamos sobrevivido se esperássemos até esta noite para dividir uma cama.

— _Você _teria, talvez. Eu não estava tão disposto a isso.

— E quem disse que eu estava?... — Chloe bocejou, aconchegando-se mais ao peito forte.

Ariston suspirou. Sempre gostara daquele lado carinhoso da esposa... Ou melhor, ex-esposa.

Não que ela fosse continuar naquela posição por muito mais tempo.

— Não tem dormido — censurou ele.

— Eu tive muito que fazer. — À noite?...

— Nem sempre minha mente descansa quando meu corpo quer.

Ariston nem mesmo perguntou que pensamentos a mantive ram acordada. Não achava que fosse gostar da resposta. Chloe já demonstrara relutância suficiente em deixar a pequena cida de costeira. Tanto que ele fora forçado a ir buscá-la.

Não tinha nenhuma intenção de trazer à tona suas preocu pações, portanto.

— Durma — ordenou baixinho.

Chloe precisava de descanso, e ele, de tempo para pensar.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, esticando-se no ban co de modo a ficar deitada em seu colo.

Ariston respirou fundo. O plano vinha funcionando exata mente de acordo com seus cálculos até o momento em que Chloe deixara o lugar onde havia morado por quase dois anos. Então as coisas ficaram mais do que arriscadas. Na verdade, ela jogara uma chave em suas engrenagens.

Três semanas tentando convencer a ex-mulher a se mudar para Nova York antes que ambos estivessem aposentados o convenceram de que ele precisava melhorar seu _timing._

Repassando mentalmente tudo o que precisavam fazer antes de deixar Nova York, Ariston correu os dedos pelos cabelos macios em seu colo.

— Hum, que gostoso... Não pare — balbuciou ela, enquanto seu corpo relaxava no sono.

Ele não parou, achando a carícia tão relaxante quanto ela. Chloe estava do seu lado agora, sem dúvida, portanto ele devia estar satisfeito.

Então, por que não estava?

— O que quer dizer com "vamos nos casar agora"? — Chloe quase guinchou, enquanto balançava o contrato que tinha aca bado de ler.

Estavam no escritório dele outra vez, com o advogado da _S&Fe _o da _Dioletis _aguardando na outra sala com Jean. Ariston insistira para que ela lesse o documento com calma antes que os advogados testemunhassem sua assinatura.

Não era de admirar. Longe do contrato que ele dissera que iriam firmar, aquele era um acordo pré-nupcial muito claro, com termos financeiros bastante generosos, mas também com uma cláusula inequívoca que dava a Ariston a custódia de qual quer filho que eles viessem a ter caso ela o deixasse ou tivesse um caso. Presumivelmente, qualquer outro comportamento re provável da parte dela não seria suficiente para fazê-lo pedir o divórcio.

Chloe não sabia o que pensar.

Ariston, sentado ao seu lado, no sofá em que haviam feito amor daquela última vez, no escritório, apanhou os papéis e os colocou sobre a mesa baixa à sua frente.

Decidi que não existia razão para adiar o casamento pre visto no nosso acordo.

— Mas disse que não queria se casar novamente até que eu conseguisse dar à luz o seu filho — protestou Chloe. Ela nem tinha certeza de que queria se casar com ele.

— Eu posso não ter considerado a situação sob todos os as pectos quando estipulei isso.

— Só pode estar brincando!

— Eu não brincaria com um assunto tão sério.

— Certo. Para você, é Deus no Céu e os contratos na Terra.

— Meu avô não aprovaria tal blasfêmia.

— Takis não está aqui.

— Não, ele está na Grécia, esperando para recebê-la de volta na família.

Ariston estendeu a mão para tocar o coque que ela fizera nos cabelos com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto.

— Não gosto do seu cabelo assim.

— Mas eu gosto. — Antes que ele pudesse arrumar uma dis cussão sobre algo tão insignificante, ela emendou: — Então isto tudo é por causa do seu avô. Eu sabia que ele não ficaria muito feliz com a ideia de que o bisneto nascesse fora de um casamento.

— Eu nunca mencionei esse detalhe do nosso acordo a ele.

— E depois percebeu que não seria uma boa ideia, não foi? — Chloe não pôde deixar de dizer. O homem tinha tanta certeza de que estava sempre certo!...

— Talvez.

— Não existe "talvez" nesse caso.

Ariston era péssimo em admitir quando estava errado. Decerto porque o jovem magnata grego raramente cometia deslizes.

Mas ele contava com motivos para ser arrogante; e não era apenas seu dinheiro e genética.

— Tive muitas razões para repensar a minha posição quanto à melhor data para o nosso casamento.

— E repensou? — Ela não iria comprar aquela história. Não mesmo.

— Repensei.

— Então diga.

— A sua saúde.

— O que tem a minha saúde? — _Céus! _Ariston estava agin do como se ela tivesse acabado de sair do hospital ou algo assim.

— Pode levar meses para ganhar o peso que perdeu desde o divórcio.

— E?

— Não vai ficar grávida até que isso aconteça.

— Outra vez essa história?

— Ocorreu-me que adiar o casamento seria desnecessário, a menos que eu acreditasse que fosse me enganar de novo.

— Eu não enganei voe... — Chloe começou a negar com vee mência, porém Ariston a interrompeu.

— Continua insistindo nisso, porém devo dizer que temos pontos de vista diferentes a esse respeito.

— Como você é magnânimo! — Ela não estava sendo sarcás tica. Para um homem com o temperamento de Ariston, compa rar pontos de vista era uma concessão e tanto. O homem gos tava de estar certo quase tanto como gostava de fazer dinheiro.

— Também me ocorreu que pudesse se sentir mais segura no seu retomo a vida normal com a garantia de um vínculo legal entre nós.

— O contrato já não seria um vínculo legal? — indagou ela, confusa, e inconformada por Ariston achar que ela considerava o casamento que haviam tido como sua vida normal.

O que tinham sido os últimos dois anos, então? Alguma aberração?

— Se existe uma coisa que aprendi a seu respeito nas últimas semanas, é que você e eu não damos a mesma importância para um contrato assinado.

Chloe suspirou. Não podia discutir aquele ponto.

— Decidiu que devemos nos casar agora...? —Sim.

— Não acha que devia ter perguntado se era isso o que eu queria?

As faíscas nos olhos azuis de Ariston falaram mais do que as palavras que ele não chegou a usar.

Já havia concordado com os\meus termos.

— Sim, mas eu não esperava me tomar legalmente a Sra. Spiridakous em dois dias.

— Nunca deixou de ser a Sra. Spiridakous. Continuou usan do o meu nome.

— Sim, mas eu parei de usar o "senhora", e sabe disso. Ariston franziu a testa de leve, demonstrando ter reconhe cido aquela verdade.

— Agora ou depois, não importa.

— Mas, de acordo com você, importa para mim. — Então ele não queria que ela se sentisse segura ao retomar sua antiga vida?

Na verdade, aquela era uma prova — até muito singela — de que Ariston não era como o pai dela, concluiu Chloe. Ambos os homens podiam ser tubarões nos negócios, mas Ariston ao menos parecia ter coração. Mesmo que não admitisse isso.

E talvez ela não fosse o único motivo pelo qual ele precisa va dos laços de um novo casamento.

— Está se recusando a se casar comigo?

— Isto é um pedido formal? — pressionou ela, não mais con tra a ideia, porém não muito disposta a ceder. Não ainda.

— Está insinuando que preciso fazer isso? — A máscara de homem de negócios caiu, e o rosto moreno de Ariston assumiu uma expressão atordoada.

— Sim.

Chloe ergueu o queixo de leve. Não importava se o que eles tinham era um contrato; eles iriam se casar novamente. E, para ela, aquele tipo de coisa era muito pessoal.

Sem dar nenhuma pista do que estava prestes a fazer, Ariston levantou-se do sofá e caminhou em silêncio até a mesa. Abriu a gaveta e tirou de lá alguma coisa antes de voltar e parar ao lado do sofá, mais próximo de onde ela se encontrava sentada.

— Nunca fui muito romântico.

— Não é questão de romantismo. — Não para ele, refletiu Chloe. Mas o que seu coração desejava não era da conta de Ariston, uma vez que ele deixara bem claro que não possuía o menor interesse naquele tipo de coisa. — É uma questão de respeito.

Um misto de compreensão e alívio transformou os traços másculos.

— Neste caso... — Ele se apoiou em um joelho. Bem ali, no meio do escritório, sobre o tapete turco feito à mão. Estendeu o objeto que trouxera em sua direção, e Chloe reconheceu a embalagem exclusiva e elegante de uma joalheria famosa. Não a mesma de seu anel de noivado e casamento original. Era a do catálogo que Ariston a vira folheando seis meses depois que eles tinham se casado. Lembrava-se bem de ter dito o quan to gostara de sua linha exclusiva de diamantes chocolate. Ele abriu a caixa. — Case-se comigo, Chloe.

Ela estendeu a mão para tocar o anel. Era um enorme dia mante chocolate quadrado, incrustado em um ninho de ouro amarelo. Outra preferência que ela compartilhara com Ariston, apesar da popularidade da platina em seu circulo social. E, a cada lado da pedra central, havia um aglomerado de diamantes brancos.

— E maravilhoso! — sussurrou, extasiada.

— E bonito o suficiente para que o use pelo resto da vida? — indagou ele com cuidado.

— Era aquele o ponto, não era? Indagou-se Chloe. Estava mes mo disposta a passar a vida inteira ao lado dele? Já havia ido embora antes, acreditando que seu amor merecia ser retribuí do. Ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia seria, mas ela apren dera outra coisa sobre o sentimento naqueles dois anos... O amor não era uma emoção mesquinha, e não morria quando a pessoa se separava do ser amado. Ariston dissera, em sua pri meira viagem a Nova York, que aquela era a segunda chance deles, e ela queria aproveitá-la a todo custo.

— Sim.

Ele a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, e muito romântico, a despeito do que acabara de dizer.

Quando se apartaram em busca de ar, Chloe sorriu. Não admira que ainda não tenha me levado para aquele apartamento maravilhoso que disse ter montado para mim.

— Imaginei que fosse dormir melhor na nossa cama... Nunca teve problemas com isso antes.

Eles haviam passado a noite na casa de Manhattan — sua antiga casa. Dormir na cama de casal com Ariston parecera meio estranho, mas, em retrospecto, Chloe percebera que, uma vez que ele se encontrava convencido disso, poderia tornar-se a mulher dele mais uma vez sem nem mesmo se dar conta do fato.

Não diria a ele que não era o conforto daquela cama ou a ausência de sua cama no Oregon o que a mantivera acordada. Não importava.

— Fazer sexo com você teve mais a ver com a minha longa e repousante noite de sono do que com o conforto do seu col chão, Ariston. Você me deixou exausta.

Ele pareceu muito satisfeito com a declaração. Chloe o ignorou, entretanto, e prosseguiu:

— Quer dizer que todas as minhas coisas estão na casa, então?

— Seu material de arte e objetos pessoais, sim. Seus móveis estão em um depósito até que decida o que quer fazer com eles.

A verdade era que Ariston nunca tivera a intenção de fazê-la viver naquele lindo apartamento. Ao menos não até que seus planos para que eles voltassem a se casar dessem certo.

Chloe se perguntou em que ponto ele mudara de ideia, e decidiu perguntar a respeito.

— Após o terceiro telefonema consecutivo, em que adiou a sua vinda para Nova York — respondeu ele, com mais franque za do que ela esperava. Talvez com mais honestidade do que pretendia, também, dada a expressão no rosto bonito.

Ariston havia ficado inseguro e decidira tomar medidas drás ticas para não se sentir daquela maneira de novo.

Ela estivera certa o tempo todo. Aquele casamento não iria acontecer apenas para que ela se sentisse segura, e sim para que ele também se sentisse da mesma forma.

**Capítulo Dez**

Chloe sentiu-se verdadeiramente linda pela primeira vez na vida ao olhar a própria imagem de corpo inteiro no espelho do quarto. Trajava o vestido cor de champanhe que Ariston mandara ajustar — a fim de que lhe caísse como uma luva para o casamento civil — e escovara o cabelo ondulado até os fios ficarem brilhantes. A pequena quantidade de maquiagem que aplicara fizera seus olhos verdes se destacarem e seus lábios carnudos parecerem ainda mais cheios. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação de Ariston.

Ao abrir a porta para o corredor, no andar de cima, ouviu a voz do futuro marido misturada a outra que reconheceu, ainda que jamais esperasse escutá-la ali. Takis Spiridakous viera da Grécia para vê-los se casando! Tinha certeza!

Voando escada abaixo, ela gritou seu nome.

— Takis!

Ele deu meia-volta para encará-la e estendeu os braços.

— _Pappous, _minha menina... Quantas vezes preciso dizer? Sou seu _Pappous._

Chloe se atirou contra o velho amigo mesmo sabendo de seus problemas de saúde.

Takis a abraçou com força, e ela o abraçou de volta, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— É tão bom vê-lo!... Ariston não me contou que viria.

— Foi minha surpresa para vocês dois. — Takis a beijou em ambas as faces antes de sorrir para ela, o rosto enrugado, porém ainda bonito como o do neto. — Estava determinado a testemu nhar esta cerimônia. Não fiz isso da última vez, e olhe o que aconteceu.

Chloe riu, mas não disse ao homem que o fato de ele estar ou não no outro casamento não teria feito a menor diferença naquele sentido. Takis não apenas ficaria ofendido, como tam bém não acreditaria nela.

A campainha tocou antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ser dita. Segundos depois, ouviram o som das vozes de Rhea, Samuel... E do pai dela.

— Takis! Eu não sabia que estaria aqui — saudou Eber Dioletis, com um largo sorriso que o velho Spiridakous não retribuiu.

— Acha mesmo que sou um alienado que só se preocupa em viver a própria vida em nosso país, Eber?

— Não sei do que está falando — replicou o pai de Chloe com cautela, parecendo bem mais velho do que na última vez em que ela o vira.

— Não sabe...? Então foi outro inconsequente que tentou ca sar a mulher do meu neto com outro homem?

— Escute Takis... — começou Eber, porém o avô de Ariston não se intimidou e apontou um dedo trêmulo para o outro apo sentado.

— Escute aqui, você. Esta menina também é da minha famí lia. Se tentar atrapalhar a vida dela novamente, não serão mais apenas alguns contratos que irá perder.

Takis podia se encontrar trêmulo por conta de sua doen ça, contudo não se curvara nem um pouco com a idade e ainda mantinha uma postura imponente. Diante da ameaça implícita nas palavras, todos se entreolharam com espan to, menos Chloe. Ela não ficara nem um pouco surpresa. Sob aquele manto de doçura e amor pela família, que Takis Spiridakous ostentava com tanta facilidade, também havia um homem capaz de gerir um império como a _Spiridakous & Filhos, _assim como um empresário competente que en sinara ao neto tudo o que sabia sobre negócios. Seu amado _Pappous _era um homem de ferro, e era bom que o pai dela se lembrasse disso.

Um delicioso calor se espalhou por suas veias quando ela constatou que jamais estivera tão sozinha como havia ima ginado. Com um suspiro, virou-se para encarar o pai, que continuava emudecido. Sob o olhar atento dos dois representantes mais importantes da família Spiridakous, estendeu a mão.

— Olá, papai.

— Ariston achou que fosse gostar da minha presença aqui, hoje — murmurou ele quase com timidez, segurando a mão dela nas suas em vez de sacudi-la.

— Ele estava certo. — Chloe sorriu para seu _ex-futuro marido, _desvencilhando-se do cumprimento do pai. — Obriga da, Ariston.

— Quando me contou sobre aquela última conversa de vocês ao telefone, imaginei que fosse querer uma oportunidade de vê-lo pessoalmente.

— Acertou.

Ariston se envaideceu com a resposta, e Chloe se viu sorrin do, mesmo quando o pai a abraçou e sussurrou o seu segundo pedido de desculpas de uma vida, somado a uma declaração de amor paterno. Talvez até mesmo raposas como ele amoleces sem com a idade.

Ela o abraçou de volta e também disse que o amava, mas depois sorriu travessa.

— De qualquer modo, isso não me deixou mais contente do que ouvir _Pappous _proibindo você de me usar de novo como moeda de troca.

Eber a fitou, consternado, porém Rhea riu.

— Estão se esquecendo de que, embora Chloe seja muito mais parecida com minha mãe do que eu, também carrega a mordacidade dos Dioletis...

Diante do comentário, um misto de orgulho e choque atra vessou as feições do pai delas.

Ariston não pareceu tão surpreso, no entanto, e Chloe nem esperava que isso acontecesse. Ele já havia comentado sobre aquele seu lado, mesmo quando ela nem tinha conhecimento dele.

— Na verdade, essa é uma característica de Chloe que eu aprecio bastante.

— É mesmo? — perguntou ela, divertida.

— Sim. Você sempre foi atrás do que queria.

Chloe sorriu de leve. Não estava certa de como Ariston che gara àquela conclusão. A menos que ele estivesse falando so bre como ela se mostrara determinada a salvar o casamento de Rhea, o que era verdade.

— Isso soa mais como você mesmo do que como o meu pai.

— Nós dois não somos tão diferentes.

Chloe desviou o olhar diante do comentário. Esperava que as diferenças entre eles fossem o bastante para que ela não estivesse iniciando uma vida de mágoas, assim como sua mãe. Com sorte, ambos sairiam ilesos da experiência.

Ao menos para Ariston, o acordo pré-nupcial praticamente garantira isso.

— Chega de conversa. Vamos tomar um copo de _ouzo _para comemorar e, depois, partir para a cerimônia de casamento. — Takis brandiu uma garrafa que, sem dúvida, trouxera de seu país de origem.

Assim como da primeira vez em que eles haviam se casado, cinco anos antes, os juízes de paz foram até a mansão, sendo que um deles, o que iria presidir a cerimônia civil, era um ve lho amigo de seu pai.

Minutos depois, os dois advogados que testemunharam a assinatura do acordo pré-nupcial se juntaram ao grupo.

Quando Chloe olhou ao redor da sala, percebeu que as per sonagens eram as mesmas de cinco anos antes. Takis era a única pessoa que não tinha estado ali para presenciar a outra cerimônia. Tudo parecia exatamente igual. Música clássica to cando ao fundo, a mesma decoração...

Conforme aquela sensação de _déjà vu _crescia dentro dela, a esperança e segurança que a tinham impulsionado até en tão começaram a se esvair em um fluxo constante e inexo rável. Por que ela havia concluído que aquilo tudo iria dar mais certo do que na primeira vez? Porque estava mais ma dura? Menos esperançosa de que Ariston fosse se apaixonar por ela?...

Deslizou o olhar para Takis Spiridakous, a razão para aque le evento. Se ele não houvesse se recusado a reconhecer o di vórcio entre ela e Ariston, seu ex-marido teria procurado outra mulher com quem ter um filho, na certa.

Suspirou, e foi honesta consigo: ler nas páginas das colunas sociais a respeito de um eventual casamento de Ariston com outra mulher teria acabado com ela.

Mas era hora de essa honestidade ir um pouco mais além. Ela não estava se casando com ele por causa de Rhea ou dos funcionários das _Indústrias Dioletis. _Não. Concordara com aquele casamento de livre e espontânea vontade, e por uma razão apenas: aquele amor sem firo que sentia pelo bilionário grego.

Nesse momento, Chloe percebeu que pelo menos uma per sonagem naquela novela tinha mudado: ela mesma. Sabia, agora, com o que estava concordando. Ponto final. E, desta vez, não fazia aquilo pela família, nem mesmo por conta de sua crença infantil de que, de alguma forma, seu marido bi lionário iria se apaixonar por ela. Estava fazendo aquilo por que amava Ariston. Mesmo que ele acreditasse no contrário, Ariston possuía um coração de ouro e, se havia alguém que iria lhe provar isso, era ela.

Respirou fundo. Talvez não obtivesse tudo o que gostaria daquele casamento, mas iria ter muito mais do que uma vida de solidão ao lado do homem que amava. Qualquer outra mu lher poderia enxergar isso como uma desvantagem, mas não importava. Ela sabia o que estava disposta a fazer para buscar a própria felicidade e não era nenhuma covarde para se afastar dos riscos envolvidos: algo que ela aprendera com a mãe. Seus pais não haviam tido um casamento perfeito, entretanto sua mãe nunca mostrara vontade de estar em outro lugar.

Ela mesma jamais compreendera aquilo muito bem. Sem pre achara que o pai devia ter sido um marido melhor, e até ele mesmo reconhecia isso agora. Em última análise, sua mãe fora forte o bastante para ir atrás do que queria.

Ariston estava certo quando dizia que ela desejava o mes mo. Aquele podia não ser um momento de indizível alegria, de duas pessoas profundamente apaixonadas prometendo levar juntas suas vidas, mas também não era nenhum funeral. Era uma chance para o futuro. Uma chance que Ariston a convida ra a aceitar, e que ela sabia ser necessária.

Necessária para que seu marido agradasse a única pessoa na Terra a quem ele dedicava todo seu amor. Necessária para que Takis encontrasse contentamento em seus últimos anos de vida, ciente de que sua família iria migrar para a gera ção seguinte. Necessária para a sobrevivência das _Indústrias Dioletis. _Necessária para a renovação do casamento de sua irmã.

Mas, principalmente, necessária para que ela própria tivesse esperanças quanto a um futuro melhor.

Sua mãe lhe dissera certa vez que, assim como alguns nas ciam para a grandeza e outros não, nem todos contavam com a sorte de encontrar a felicidade em seus lares. Havia se referido ao próprio casamento, ela percebera, conforme tinha amadurecido. Sua mãe aceitara que jamais teria um marido que a colo caria em primeiro lugar, e já não se debatia contra seu destino. Aceitara seu fardo com uma serenidade que ela estava deter minada a adotar. Porque percebera que, a seu modo, a mãe dela também fora feliz.

Sim, casar-se com um homem como Eber não devia ter sido fácil, mas Chloe sabia que a mãe fora uma mulher forte. E, se aquele casamento não fosse o que ela desejava, certamente te ria saído dele.

— Chloe? — Sentiu a mão de alguém pousando no ombro, e deparou com o olhar da irmã fixo em seu rosto. — Você está bem? Ariston estava tentando chamar a sua atenção...

Ela olhou da irmã para o marido.

— Sinto muito... Falou alguma coisa? Eu estava distraída.

— O juiz de paz está pronto para começar — disse ele bai xinho, em um tom que denotava preocupação, para não dizer irritação.

Chloe o ignorou e assentiu em silêncio.

O juiz indicou onde eles deveriam ficar, e ela tomou seu lugar ao lado de Ariston. Com as mãos geladas, declarou seus votos com convicção, se não com uma ponta de emoção.

Ariston não estava interessado em seu amor, e ela não o estava oferecendo de bandeja. Como ele mesmo havia dito, não era um momento romântico, mas um momento necessário.

Seu lindo vestido Chanel era um adereço, não um pre sente de um noivo ansioso. Ainda assim, ficaria bem nas fotos que, sem dúvida, seriam publicadas em jornais e re vistas específicos.

Chloe suspirou. Aprendera qual sorriso deveria ostentar ne las já na infância, quando o pai desfilava com a família a fim de manter uma imagem pública adequada a seus negócios.

Durante o almoço, Chloe conversou habilmente com os convidados e se esforçou para não se deixar abater nas horas seguintes. Mais tarde, quando todos, exceto Takis, já tinham ido embora, ela se permitiu relaxar. O velho senhor parecia de veras satisfeito com o resultado do dia, e Ariston desaparece ra em seu escritório para fazer alguns telefonemas, assumin do mais uma vez seu papel de magnata.

Não que ela esperasse algo diferente daquilo. Até mesmo aquele evento fora um negócio para ele.

Virou-se para o avô do marido.

— Parece que só restamos você e eu. Que tal um joguinho de damas?

Ela encontrara no homem um assíduo parceiro para o jogo logo após ter conhecido Takis, cinco anos antes, e eles haviam passado muitas horas, em sua casa na Grécia, se divertindo juntos.

— Está aí um prazer que não tenho há dois anos! — Talvez seja melhor eu trocar de roupa... — murmurou

Chloe, com uma ponta de ironia.

— Bobagem. Quem pode resistir a jogar damas com alguém vestida como tal?...

Chloe riu baixinho e tomou seu lugar na pequena mesa de jogo no canto da sala.

— Meu neto joga damas com você?

— Ele costumava jogar antigamente.

— Então fará isso outra vez, o que é muito bom, minha filha. Ela assentiu com um leve sorriso, sem saber até que ponto acreditar naquilo.

Já tinham começado a jogar, quando Takis falou outra vez:

— Eu e minha Helene, que Deus a tenha, também nos casa mos por pressão dos nossos pais. Sabia disso?

— Não.

Mas aquilo explicava a insistência do homem em ressaltar o lado mais positivo de seu casamento com Ariston. Na ver dade, explicava a pressão que ele fizera sobre o neto para que aceitasse um casamento arranjado. E até onde ela sabia, Takis e Helene haviam sido muito felizes juntos.

— Tivemos uns bons 40 anos juntos antes de o câncer le vá-la. — O rosto enrugado ficou impregnado de melancolia enquanto a mão de Takis se detinha por um momento sobre o tabuleiro. — Ela foi à luz em minha vida por todo esse tempo.

Chloe sorriu, não tendo nenhuma dificuldade em acreditar na declaração.

Takis fez seu movimento com a peça e, em seguida, ergueu o olhar, fitando-a com gravidade.

— Nunca trocamos palavras de amor.

— Mas foram felizes mesmo assim. Fomos.

— Deve tê-la amado muito. — Chloe franziu o cenho. Se a mulher fora a luz da vida de Takis, impossível que ele não a houvesse amado.

— _Ne. _Sim.

— E nunca disse nada a ela. — _Por que não? _Ela se perguntou.

— Eu não precisava fazer isso. Helene sabia que era minha mulher e que o nosso casamento era sagrado para mim.

— Não acha que ela se ressentia por você nunca ter dito isso em palavras?

— Helene também nunca as disse, filha. —Mas...

— Meu filho, Balios... Ele se imaginou apaixonado muitas vezes e se casou em quase todas elas, embora só tenha conse guido me dar um neto. — Takis balançou a cabeça ao pensar nas loucuras do filho.

Chloe comprimiu os lábios, incapaz de disfarçar seu des prezo pelo homem egoísta que era o pai de Ariston.

— Não creio que o que Balios chama de amor seja o que a maioria de nós associa a tal emoção.

— Talvez. A única coisa que sei minha criança, é que bene ficio mútuo e valores compatíveis podem ser a melhor base para um casamento.

Takis acreditava naquilo porque era o que ele havia expe rimentado.

— Nem todo mundo tem tanta sorte quanto você e Helene.

— Você e meu neto a terão, agora que essa história absurda de divórcio ficou para trás.

— Se Ariston me amasse, eu não o teria deixado — admitiu Chloe em voz baixa. — E ele certamente não teria se divorciado de mim.

Muito menos mandado preparar os documentos que o pai dela descobrira.

— Acha mesmo? O pai dele se divorciou de todas as mulhe res que dizia amar.

Aquilo era verdade.

— Tem tanta certeza assim de que o nosso casamento vai vingar desta vez?

— Tenho.

— Por quê? — quis saber ela, divertida, esperando outra afir mação como "eu-estava-aqui-para-testemunhar-a-cerimônia".

— Porque meu neto amadureceu.

— Ele não era nenhuma criança quando nos casamos da pri meira vez. — Aos 30 anos, Ariston já trabalhava havia muito tempo para a _Spiridakous & Filhos; _desde que costumava le var recados para o avô dentro da empresa, aos 12. E era o res ponsável pelas principais operações havia sete anos, quando eles tinham se divorciado. — Não vejo por que dois anos teriam feito tanta diferença.

— Não fizeram para você? — perguntou Takis, enquanto _co roava _uma das peças.

— Sim... — Chloe teve que admitir. Mas só agora percebia o quanto, concluiu, conforme pulava duas das peças dele com prazer.

— Dois anos atrás, pegou um avião e voou para longe da vida do meu neto sem dizer uma só palavra. Não vai fazer isso de novo, vai?

— Não. Nunca mais.

— Viu só? Você também amadureceu.

— É um homem muito pretensioso, Takis Spiridakous. E ele gostava de estar sempre certo, assim como o neto.

— Isso não é nenhuma novidade para mim, criança. Um ho mem não se faz abrindo mão daquilo que preza.

— Imagino que isso valha também para as mulheres...?

— Por que não?

— Não sei o que Ariston faria se eu me transformasse em um ser tão teimoso quanto seu querido _Pappous — _comentou ela, com seu primeiro sorriso verdadeiro em horas.

— Fico apavorado só em pensar, embora eu tenha começado a suspeitar disso nas últimas semanas... — Ariston se postou atrás da cadeira de Chloe e descansou a mão em sua nuca, sob os cabelos.

O simples toque a fez derreter, e ela o fitou, tentando ler a estranha expressão no rosto bem-moldado.

— Não ouvi você chegando.

— Porque você e _Pappous _estavam mergulhados na conver sa; sem contar no seu jogo favorito.

— E um jogo bobinho, eu sei — admitiu ela. Takis a encarou, fingindo-se ofendido.

— Pois saiba que os antigos reis também jogavam damas.

— E, mesmo assim, ele é vendido no departamento de brin quedos infantis, não na seção reservada para a realeza — res pondeu Chloe, deliciando-se com a discussão.

Takis abriu a boca para retrucar, porém Ariston ergueu a mão para impedi-lo.

— Trégua, vocês dois. Afinal, sentem muito mais prazer jo gando damas do que discutindo sobre o jogo.

— Tem certeza? — provocou ela. — Seu avô adora um bate-boca.

— Isso é verdade.

O comentário lhes rendeu uma careta de censura do velho senhor.

— Sorte sua eu gostar tanto de você, mocinha...

— Está dizendo que me ama, _Pappous — _ela se arriscou a perguntar com humor.

— Ao contrário do que Chloe esperava, Takis ficou muito sé rio para responder.

— Palavras não precisam ser ditas para ser sentidas.

Ele acreditava naquilo com cada fibra do seu ser, concluiu Chloe, porém ela já não se sentia tão segura a respeito. Talvez nunca fosse se sentir.

— Tenho uma surpresinha para vocês dois — anunciou Takis.

— Sua chegada esta manhã já não foi surpresa o suficiente? — perguntou Ariston, com um sorriso caloroso para o velho.

— Justamente por conta da minha chegada, arranjei isto... —Takis exibiu um cartão-chave de hotel e o brandiu como um prêmio.

— Não vai ficar em um hotel. Vai ficar aqui — concluiu Ariston, sem revelar qualquer emoção.

— Claro. O quarto de hotel é para você e sua adorável espo sa. Recém-casados não devem passar sua noite de núpcias sob o mesmo teto do avô.

—Pensei que não tivesse reconhecido o nosso divórcio — falou Chloe em tom de brincadeira, ainda que desconcer tada diante da promessa encerrada naquele cartão de plásti co. — Mas, se fosse assim, dificilmente poderia nos considerar recém-casados.

Aquilo dava um tom mais romântico ao dia que ela vinha se esforçando para considerar desnecessário nas circunstâncias.

— _Oh, _não reconheci, mesmo. Por outro lado, também não sou tão teimoso a ponto de não reconhecer um novo compro misso para o qual servi de testemunha.

Chloe quase riu da intransigência do homem.

Ariston não mostrou hesitação, porém, ao aceitar o presente e dar um leve tapinha em ambas as faces do avô com sinceros agradecimentos.

— Para onde vamos, então? Para o melhor hotel da cidade, claro. Eu não aceitaria nada menos que isso para o meu neto e sua noiva — declarou Takis.

**Capítulo Onze**

Chloe descobriu como Takis estava certo conforme ela e Ariston foram levados para uma das principais suítes do ho tel. Ela não apenas se encontrava ricamente decorada e impe cavelmente arrumada, mas era bem maior que seu apartamento no Oregon. A mesa de jantar possuía lugar para seis pessoas, e se podia dar uma pequena festa na sala de estar. Ela soltou um assobio de apreço.

— Seu avô sabe mesmo como viver no luxo, não?

— Ele trabalhou muito para estar onde está, e o pai dele tam bém. Devia ter reservado um quarto de motel para nós?

— Fico surpresa até por você saber que existem motéis na cidade... — Não teria ficado cinco anos antes, quando eles haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez, e ela não conhe cia nada da vida além de sua infância mimada, ainda que solitária.

— Quando pesquisei sobre o ramo hoteleiro, antes de me aventurar nele, fiz questão de analisar todos os tipos de aco modações disponíveis, de modo a atender a todas as camadas da sociedade.

— Também investiu no ramo hoteleiro?

— Comecei a fazer isso logo após o nosso casamento. Ago ra a _S&F _possui e opera uma linha de navios de cruzeiro exclusivos.

— Nunca me contou sobre isso. — Não que ele tivesse por hábito discutir seus negócios com ela, mas sempre fora bem menos econômico nas notícias sobre a _S&F _do que o pai dela sempre havia sido em relação às _Indústrias Dioletis._

— Eu pretendia dar o nome dos nossos filhos aos navios.

— Mas não tínhamos nenhum filho.

— Não. — Ariston deu de ombros, o movimento despreten sioso tentando desmentir a tristeza em seus olhos. — Foi uma ideia maluca, considerando que ainda não tínhamos concebido nenhuma criança quando encomendei os dois primeiros navios.

— E quantos fazem parte da sua frota agora? — indagou ela, incapaz de ocultar a admiração por um empreendimento de tal vulto. Os navios de cruzeiro eram como pequenas cidades. Construir um já seria uma empreitada e tanto. Iniciar uma frota com dois deles apenas mostrava o quanto Ariston devia ter se comprometido com a empresa.

— Dez. Temos três rotas diferentes no Mediterrâneo, todas partindo de nossa propriedade no Pireu.

— Não estou surpresa. A Grécia é a nossa casa. Não importa o que diga o seu passaporte.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Foi apenas um bom investimento.

— Ah, sim... — ironizou ela, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Foi mesmo. Sabia que a Grécia movimentou mais dólares dos turistas do que qualquer outro país da União Europeia no ano passado?

— Não. — Ela nem imaginaria tal coisa.

— Onde há vontade e um mínimo de inteligência, há sempre uma maneira de ganhar dinheiro.

— Não diga isso a meu pai.

— Ele sabe o que eu penso sobre esse assunto. Há cinco anos, eu disse a ele que investir em títulos e bancos era boba gem, mas Eber não me ouviu.

— E então, que nome deu aos navios?... — ela mudou de as sunto, não querendo discutir as falhas do pai nos negócios.

— Eles foram batizados segundo os deuses da mitologia grega.

Chloe sorriu.

— Isso não foi muito original.

— Não, mas muito popular entre os hóspedes.

— E para onde navega o restante da sua frota?

— Dois dos navios vão para Amsterdã, um vai para o Alasca, outro para o Havaí, outros dois seguem para o Caribe e o últi mo parte para o México, saindo de Los Angeles. E esperamos pôr mais três deles em serviço no ano que vem.

— O que o seu avô acha deles?

— Diz que eles não são tão bonitos como os nossos carguei ros, mas que "dão para o gasto".

Chloe riu tão genuinamente que até se assustou.

— E _a cara _dele — comentou em seguida.

Era assim que Ariston e ela costumavam ser na presença um do outro. Não era fácil pensar que tanta compatibilidade não significava que eles estavam destinados a se apaixonar...

De qualquer modo, eles se davam muito bem, e não havia por que não se lembrar disso.

Então Ariston a puxou para os braços, e Chloe se deixou levar sem hesitação. Eram bons naquilo também...

Despiram um ao outro, tocando-se da forma como haviam aprendido nos três anos de casamento e nas poucas vezes em que tinham estado juntos desde então. Ela o guiou até a cama e o envolveu com a mão.

— E uma mulher sedutora — falou ele com voz rouca, en quanto a puxava para o colchão macio com ele.

— Estou seduzindo _você? — _perguntou Chloe conforme o acariciava para cima e para baixo, perdendo um pouco do ritmo quando dedos quentes encontraram seus lugares mais íntimos.

— _Ne. _Mais que qualquer outra mulher — afirmou Ariston. Em seguida a fez rolar com ele, de modo a deixá-la por baixo. — Estamos quites agora.

Beijou-a apaixonadamente, então deslizou por seu corpo abaixo, provocando cada zona erógena dela com a boca, usan do lábios, língua e dentes num efeito devastador.

Chloe começou a se perder no prazer, mas não era apenas aquilo o que ela queria no momento. O que queria era provar a Ariston que eles estavam quites naquele ponto, sim, mas que, cm termos de sentimentos, nunca estariam.

Empurrou-o pelo peito.

— Pare Ariston.

— O que foi _yineka mou?_

— Eu quero tocá-lo. É a minha vez.

— Mas eu estou me divertindo...

— Vai se divertir mais, eu garanto.

Finalmente ele pareceu assimilar o que ela estava oferecen do, pois rolou de cima dela e se ofereceu com uma expectativa que Chloe não teve certeza se conseguiria atender.

— Sou todo seu. — A observação teria sido despretensiosa, não fosse seu tom rouco.

— Obrigada...

— Algo me diz que, em breve, serei eu quem vai estar lhe agradecendo.

Chloe sorriu, adorando o fato de Ariston continuar fazendo do sexo algo divertido, mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Ajoelhou-se entre suas coxas enquanto esfregava os próprios mamilos numa tentativa vã de aplacar a necessidade pelo to que dele.

Ariston ofegou e estreitou os olhos.

— Você é tão sexy!...

— Que bom que pensa assim. — Ela acariciou a parte interna das coxas musculosas com ambas as mãos, afastando as pernas do marido de leve.

Ele abafou um gemido de prazer com aquele simples toque, e Chloe sentiu uma onda de satisfação. Ao menos naquele pon to Ariston era todo dela.

Segurou-o mais por baixo, acariciando-o com cuidado con forme o membro rijo parecia crescer ainda mais.

— Ainda gosta de ser tocado assim?... — perguntou, confor me deslizava os dedos por seu períneo.

A maneira como Ariston estremeceu com a carícia dizia que sim.

Ela o apertou um pouco mais, então e ele soltou um longo gemido.

— Isso é tão bom!...

— Imagino.

Ariston sorriu o prazer intensificando o azul cerúleo de seus olhos.

— Mas eu sei o que pode ser ainda melhor...

— Eu também. — E, com isso, Chloe se curvou para beijá-lo na parte lateral de seu sexo, logo abaixo da ponta. Era o ponto mais sensível de Ariston, e ele costumava enlouquecer quando ela raspava os dentes por seu membro com tanta suavidade que mal parecia tocá-lo.

— Chloe!

A voz rouca de Ariston reverberou em seu âmago, e ela o envolveu com a boca, já familiarizada com seu gosto, e com uma paixão que mal podia conceber. Lembranças e sentimen tos se misturaram dentro dela, fazendo-a perder a noção do tempo e se deliciar com ele de uma maneira que havia muito não acontecia.

Estava fazendo aquilo de propósito. Conhecia os efeitos da quela carícia nela própria. Era uma das poucas ocasiões em que Ariston se permitia ficar vulnerável e ser guiado pelo prazer.

A forma como seus quadris se moviam os sons que ele deixava escapar... Tudo se fundia em sua mente e em seu co ração. Chloe se deliciou com o momento, ciente de que Ariston não podia ver a emoção que a consumia conforme ela o le vava ao ápice.

Ele tentou lhe empurrar a cabeça.

— Chega! Não estou aguentando mais! — ofegou, aflito. Chloe quis ignorá-lo, porém ele não iria beijá-la mais se chegasse ao orgasmo. E ela queria muito ser beijada por Ariston.

Afastou-se e escalou o corpo sólido.

— Sei que consegue se conter até que eu sinta todo o prazer... Afinal, é Ariston Spiridakous.

— Pode ser, mas antes disso sou apenas um homem. — Os olhos azuis pareciam mais escuros de tanto desejo.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas — brincou Chloe, enquanto o provocava com o corpo.

— O preservativo! — ofegou ele.

Chloe teria argumentado, mas a verdade é que uma pequena barreira entre eles seria bem-vinda. Conter suas emoções mais profundas, sem expressá-las verbalmente, não estava sendo fá cil para ela.

Concentrou-se na deliciosa tarefa de rolar o preservativo pela carne ingurgitada. Ariston gemeu, e um pequeno sorriso de satisfação lhe curvou os cantos da boca.

— Conheço esse sorriso — falou ele, num tom acusador.

Ela ergueu o olhar, cuidando para manter ocultas as emoções.

— Gosto quando reage a mim.

— Já percebi. — A expressão de Ariston tinha uma intensida de que ela costumava interpretar como amor no início.

Mas não iria cometer o mesmo erro desta vez.

Deslizou sobre ele e sentou-se em seu membro em um úni co impulso, gritando com a intensidade do prazer. Sentiu-se tão completa, tão ligada a ele!... Fechou as pálpebras para não revelar como aquele momento estava sendo profundo para ela. Era a primeira vez que faziam amor — para ela, pelo menos — como um casal, em dois anos. Aquilo era mais do que intenso, era como sentir a terra tremer.

Ele a agarrou pelos quadris, impedindo-a de se mover.

— Você está bem?

Chloe assentiu, sentindo a garganta apertada demais para falar.

— Abra os olhos, Chloe — ordenou ele. Isso ela não iria fazer. Balançou a cabeça.

— Dê-me o presente de ver o prazer nesses olhos verde-es meralda, _yineka mou._

— Mas está tão bom! — conseguiu balbuciar ela.

— Chloe...

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e começou a se mover. O corpo de Ariston ficou rígido sob o dela, e ele soltou um gemido.

— Pare!

— Não! — Chloe não fez nenhuma tentativa de estabelecer um ritmo; apenas se moveu para cima e para baixo, alimentando a satisfação de ambos a níveis quase insuportáveis.

Ariston investia contra ela, as mãos em seus quadris ajudan do-o a se controlar. Chloe se ajeitou melhor sobre ele e gemeu conforme o êxtase se aproximava a cada movimento de seus corpos.

Experiente, ele usou o apoio de suas ancas, de modo que sua pélvis exercesse a pressão correta contra ela a cada vez que seus corpos se uniam.

Chloe gritou quando o prazer atingiu níveis insuportáveis. Estava à beira do orgasmo.

— Abra os olhos! — exigiu Ariston novamente.

Desta vez, ela não pôde fazer nada a não ser obedecer e, diante da luxúria nos olhos azuis, foi como se ela se atirasse em um precipício. Seu corpo convulsionou, e um gemido lon go e sensual explodiu de dentro dela.

Ariston deu uma última e poderosa investida para cima, e em seguida gritou ao sentir o corpo rígido em meio ao seu pró prio clímax, sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela.

Quando se viu prestes a murmurar palavras de amor, Chloe tombou para frente, interrompendo a conexão entre suas al mas antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ariston manteve a esposa junto ao próprio corpo, escutando o som suave de sua respiração. A consumação de seu casamento fora incrível, assim como o banho sensual que tomaram logo depois. Chloe caíra no sono assim que tinham voltado para a cama já feita, pois ele ligara para o serviço de limpeza antes de entrar com ela na banheira de hidromassagem da luxuosa sala de banho.

Sorriu. Sua adorável esposa demonstrara apreço por aquela delicadeza com um beijo profundo, antes de se aninhar junto a seu corpo e adormecer, relaxada.

Já ele não tivera a mesma sorte. O sono lhe escapava con forme lembranças do amor que tinham feito zombavam dele.

Chloe mantivera escondida uma parte sua que ele não con seguira tocar, por mais que seu prazer tivesse sido intenso. Aquilo lhe trouxera de volta lembranças dos últimos meses de seu primeiro casamento, e ele percebera que essa fora uma das razões pelas quais havia tido tanta certeza de que ela queria pôr distância entre eles. Uma distância que não existia no começo. E que ele entendia muito menos agora.

Por que Chloe insistia em manter parte de si mesma tão distante dele, quando ele a queria por inteiro?...

Embora não acreditasse no amor, acreditara que Chloe tinha se apaixonado por ele no início.

Algo havia mudado, contudo. Ele só não sabia o quê.

Podia imaginar que fosse outro homem, mas ela não dava o menor sinal disso. Chloe podia ter quebrado seu acordo, porém não era nenhuma adúltera. Disso ele estava certo. Não era o tipo de homem afeito a compromissos e percebera, já em seu primeiro casamento, que se sentia muito mais possessivo em relação a ela do que de costume. Sua necessidade de estar com Chloe e se certificar de que ela preferia sua companhia à de qualquer outro o preocupava e o fazia se sentir fraco.

Mas Chloe não flertava com outros homens. Não pedia para passar semanas fazendo compras na Europa, como muitas das mulheres de seu círculo social.

Entretanto, escondia algo dele. E isso só fazia aumentar sua possessividade e perturbar seu equilíbrio.

Até que ele soubesse por que ela exibia essa necessidade...

_Droga. _Saber não era o bastante. Até que Chloe se doasse por inteiro, não lhe ocultasse nada e não tentasse pôr mais dis tância entre eles, não ficaria satisfeito.

Ela desenvolvera outros interesses fora do tempo que pas saram juntos no último ano de seu primeiro casamento. Tinha estado menos disponível para Ariston, e ele havia descoberto que não gostava nem um pouco daquilo.

Mais uma vez, seu desejo de permanecer distante o fizera acreditar que Chloe não queria estar casada, e que conspira ra para encurtar sua relação ao utilizar contraceptivos. Seu avô lhe aconselhara a aprender a conviver com o fato de ela viver absorvida demais por outros interesses. _Pappous _dissera que Chloe possuía o direito de viver a própria vida — afinal, ele próprio vivia ocupado com o trabalho — e que ela precisava ter suas próprias atividades de modo a não se ressentir com o tempo que ele passava às voltas com a _Spiridakous & Filhos._

Ao se recordar dessa conversa, havia tomado providências para que Chloe tivesse o que desejava; mas agora se pergun tava se não fora um erro comprar-lhe uma galeria de arte em Nova York... Será que ela iria usá-la como desculpa para pas sar mais tempo longe dele, mantendo a distância que ele tanto odiava e que ela tanto parecia prezar?

Ao menos pelos dez dias seguintes ele não teria nenhuma preocupação quanto àquilo.

Providenciara uma excursão pelo Mediterrâneo em um de seus navios de cruzeiro. Chloe já manifestara interesse em ex plorar as ilhas menos povoadas da Grécia em seu primeiro ca samento, e ele sabia que ela iria adorar aquela viajem.

Ele teria que se preocupar apenas em contar a Chloe que tinha comprado a galeria de arte quando voltassem para Nova York... Assim que retornassem de sua segunda lua de mel. Não que ela não fosse ficar sabendo da verdade eventualmente, pois a galeria já se encontrava em seu nome.

Até então, contado, ele faria de tudo para derrubar a barrei ra que Chloe parecia tão disposta a manter entre eles.

**Capítulo Doze**

Chloe suspirou na sacada da suíte particular de Ariston em seu navio, o _Colossus. _Graças a Deus estariam ancorando em Rhodes no dia seguinte... Ela havia ficado chocada quan do ele lhe informara que fariam um cruzeiro para comemorar o casamento; que voariam para Pireu e zarpariam de lá. Para alguém que insistira que aquele era puramente um acordo co mercial, o homem possuía uma bela veia romântica.

Ariston se dizia avesso a romance, mas duas dúzias de rosas cor de pêssego, as favoritas dela, enchiam a suíte com uma de liciosa fragrância, e uma garrafa de champanhe — sua _vintage _predileta — os aguardava na chegada.

Ele parecia estar rompendo com várias amarras, porém ela não sabia por quê. O que mais Ariston esperava ganhar? Ela já concordara em lhe dar os filhos com que Takis tanto sonhava em mimar. E fora Ariston quem insistira que eles deveriam usar preservativos até que ela ganhasse no mínimo dez quilos.

Talvez esse fosse o motivo daquele cruzeiro. Da forma co mo vinham comendo, ela iria ganhar pelo menos uns cinco quilos nos dez dias seguintes!...

E não vinha optando pelas alternativas mais saudáveis. Ariston tinha deixado ambos os seus personal trainers para trás, e nunca viajara sem o seu; mas, quando ela perguntara a respeito, ele havia replicado que aquela era a sua lua de mel. Como se isso fosse resposta!...

Aquele casamento podia ter de tudo, menos romance.

A saia do vestido verde flutuou em torno de suas pernas com o vento vindo do Mediterrâneo. Ela amara o vestido lon go quando o vira na boutique, mas não acreditava que fosse usá-lo muitas vezes com aquele comprimento. Ariston, então, mandara que o encurtassem até o meio das pernas, e ela havia adorado; tanto o gesto atencioso como o lindo corte da roupa, que disfarçava seu baixo peso e realçava seus pontos fortes.

Precisava se esforçar para manter a perspectiva, quando Ariston parecia fazer de tudo para minar sua cautela.

— Por que está tão séria? — quis saber ele, envolvendo-a nos braços quentes e fortes.

— Por nada. Só estava olhando o mar.

— Verdade?

— Estou gostando muito deste cruzeiro, Ariston. Obriga da por ter pensado nisto.

— De nada. Não fica incomodada por eu perder algumas ho ras pela manhã a fim de me manter a par dos meus negócios?

Sinceramente? Ela até gostava que ele fizesse isso. Precisa va de uma pausa longe dele para reforçar as defesas a cada dia.

— Não, claro que não. A _S&F _não vai funcionar por conta própria.

— Não.

Chloe franziu o cenho de leve diante do tom do marido.

— A quantas anda a aquisição das _Indústrias Dioletis_

— Prefiro chamá-la de "fusão". Está caminhando de acordo com o esperado. Sua irmã parece muito satisfeita.

— Ela não tem nenhuma razão para não estar.

Ariston a virou nos braços, de maneira que seus olhos se encontrassem.

— E quanto a você? Tem razões para estar insatisfeita? — Não.

— Tem certeza?

O olhar dele era penetrante demais para sua paz de espírito, concluiu Chloe, e virou o rosto.

— Sim, claro.

— Essa é a prova de que está mentindo. Ela tornou a encará-lo.

— O quê?

— Desviar o olhar antes ou durante a fala.

— Eu não estou mentindo, Ariston. — Apenas pouco à von tade em perceber como se encontrava feliz nas circunstân cias, o que não devia estar acontecendo. Mas não havia como negar.

— Então não iria desfazer o nosso casamento se pudesse?

— O quê? — Ele estava louco?... — Claro que não.

— Foi coagida a se casar, Chloe.

— Isso não pareceu importante para você quando fez tudo acontecer. — E agora era tarde demais para que Ariston se arre pendesse de seus métodos.

— Acontece que agora percebi: seria mais agradável para nós dois se você se sentisse tão satisfeita em estar casada co migo como me sinto em estar casado com você.

_Satisfeita? Que palavra mais inadequada! _Refletiu Chloe.

Ainda que houvesse feito seu peito se apertar.

— Estou mais do que satisfeita — retrucou, com mais hones tidade do que ele merecia. — Estou feliz.

— Mesmo?

— Sim — falou com firmeza.

— Não é uma daquelas esposas _pegajosas, _é? Que pergunta era aquela?...

— Não!

— Por isso não se importa em ficar longe de mim, mesmo na nossa lua de mel?

Chloe franziu o cenho. Ariston enfrentando uma crise de insegurança?

— Mas não está passando mais do que duas horas no compu tador e outra ao telefone. Considerando o tempo que normal mente dedica à _S&F, _estou me sentindo muito privilegiada. Seria muito indelicado de a minha parte me queixar.

— Entendo. Que bom. Fico contente por não estar se sentin do negligenciada.

Chloe se aproximou mais dele, até que seus corpos se tocassem.

— Eu não diria "não" se quisesse me mostrar que não está me negligenciando outra vez...

— Nesse ponto somos muito compatíveis, não somos? — per guntou ele, com um ar de quem tramava alguma coisa.

— Sim, por mais incrível que pareça. Ainda mais conside rando a forma como ficamos juntos.

Em vez de beijá-la, como Chloe esperava, Ariston recuou.

— Incomoda-lhe o fato de o nosso casamento ser resultado de um arranjo de negócios.

— Nós já discutimos isto, Ariston.

— E eu já lhe expliquei que essa é uma base bem melhor para um casamento do que o chamado amor.

— Isto em sua opinião.

— Mas não na sua.

Chloe percebeu a armadilha tarde demais. Se ela dissesse que não, Ariston indagaria por que ela se dispusera a se casar com ele a despeito das próprias crenças. Faltava apenas um passo para que seu marido percebesse que ela estava apaixona da por ele; que sempre tinha estado e sempre estaria.

— Concordei com este casamento e não me arrependo.

— Isso não é resposta.

— Claro que é, embora não seja a que deseja. Nem mesmo você, Ariston Spiridakous, pode ter tudo o que quer.

Seus lindos olhos azuis se estreitaram.

— Não tenha tanta certeza disso, _yineka mou. _Sou muito ele bom em obter o que quero.

Um arrepio de apreensão percorreu a espinha de Chloe, porém Ariston não lhe deu nenhuma chance de se recompor, beijando-a com a paixão pela qual ela ansiara momentos antes.

Chloe e Ariston caminharam das docas do navio de cruzeiro para o porto de Rodes, assim como todos os outros turistas, e ela ficou impressionada com a vista da cidade antes mesmo de eles ultrapassarem a antiga muralha.

— Que coisa incrível! Ela cerca a cidade inteira? — pergun tou curiosa.

— Cerca a cidade velha. E você, que é artista, vai adorar o mercado.

— Não sou tão artista assim.

— Você tem talento, Chloe.

— Algum — concordou ela. Não o suficiente para dedicar sua vida a ele, mas o bastante para se deixar distrair com a pintura.

— Mais do que "algum". E, sem dúvida, tem alma de artista, o que vai ajudá-la a apreciar este porto.

— Já esteve aqui antes?

— Já estive em todos os portos onde meus navios ficam atra cados. Embora eu também já tenha estado aqui anos atrás, quando era menino e vinha passar as férias com _Pappous._

— Pelo visto tem boas lembranças deste lugar.

— Todas as minhas boas memórias de infância são do tempo que passei com meu avô.

— Ele é um homem maravilhoso.

— É sim.

Ariston estava certo sobre o mercado. Era tão agitado, tão repleto de lojas com uma infinidade de cores e imagens!... A justaposição de um restaurante moderno a poucos metros de uma fonte secular, que ainda jorrava água, fez Chloe bater foto após foto, entusiasmada.

O sol já estava alto no céu, e ela sentiu uma onda de calor assolá-la. Eles estavam fazendo compras desde a manhã.

Enquanto Ariston comprava uma tela que retratava o porto, em uma das lojas, ela se aproximou de um café ao ar livre, onde dois homens pareciam encarregados de atrair clientes e acomodá-los, pensando que uma bebida gelada cairia bem.

Um deles se aproximou com um brilho travesso nos olhos escuros que ela não pôde deixar de apreciar.

— Quer um lugar à sombra, senhorita? — Sim.

— Uma mesa! — pediu ele, com um aceno para seu auxiliar. — Para uma pessoa?...

— Duas, por favor. — Chloe sabia, por experiência, que a equipe de segurança se recusaria a se sentar com eles. O lo cal estava lotado, e eles não se sentiriam à vontade naquele confinamento.

— Então não está viajando sozinha?... Imaginei que pudésse mos lhe arrumar um bom marido rodesiano. — O olhar travesso do rapaz se transformou em um provocante sorriso.

Ela riu, sabendo que aquilo era parte do charme do lugar.

— Isso não será necessário — uma voz grave retorquiu em grego.

Chloe se virou para compartilhar seu sorriso com Ariston, apenas para descobrir que ele fulminava o pobre rapaz com o olhar.

— Claro que não, senhor. — O homem recuou para uma dis tância segura. — Sua mesa fica por aqui...

— Está com sede? — perguntou Ariston a Chloe em vez de responder.

— Muita. — Ela o puxou pelo braço e baixou a voz: — E você pode tomar um refresco comigo ou ficar fazendo _cara feia _no meio da praça! Eu sei o que eu prefiro...

— Imagino que prefira a minha companhia, já que está me puxando feito uma carroça.

— Sim. Ainda que neste exato momento eu não saiba por quê!

— O infeliz se ofereceu para lhe arranjar um marido! — A irritação tomou conta da voz de Ariston.

— Foi só uma brincadeira! O anel que me colocou no dedo pode ser visto até por um deficiente visual.

— Pensei que tivesse gostado do presente.

— Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Eu amei o meu anel, Ariston! Ago ra, quer fazer o favor de se sentar e pedir uma limonada gelada para nós?

Pela primeira vez, seu todo-poderoso marido fez exatamen te o que lhe foi dito. O rapaz trouxe as bebidas com um cum primento respeitoso para Ariston, porém piscou para ela antes de se afastar.

Chloe conseguiu abafar uma risada, mas não disfarçou um sorriso.

— Parece estar se divertindo um bocado — comentou Ariston.

— Mais do que imagina.

— Que bom.

— Você é um marido muito atencioso. Obrigada.

— Faz parte, acho.

— Mas você faz isso melhor que a maioria que eu conheço. E sempre tinha feito. Amando-a ou não.

Ele sorriu com o elogio, sem fazer nenhuma observação arrogante.

Ponto para o magnata bilionário, Chloe pensou com novo sorriso.

Santorini era tão mágica em seu azul imaculado e beleza bran ca como ela esperava que fosse.

O passeio de teleférico pelo precipício íngreme há deixou um pouco tensa, mas nem mesmo Ariston conseguiu convencê-la a andar no lombo de um burro malcheiroso pela trilha até o mesmo destino.

Eles jantaram em um pequeno restaurante que dava para o porto, com uma vista espetacular dos navios de cruzeiro.

— O _Colossus faz _jus ao nome, não? Ariston assentiu com satisfação.

Meus navios são uns dos maiores que fazem esta rota.

— Tomando como base o _Colossus, _imagino que os outros também sejam um luxo.

— Minha intenção é fazer com que cada pessoa que navegue na frota dos Spiridakous se sinta valorizada e distante de sua rotina.

— É exatamente assim que estou me sentindo. Ele sorriu.

— Se consigo esse efeito na esposa de um bilionário, então minha missão foi cumprida.

Chloe achou por bem não o lembrar de que ela estivera vi vendo como uma pequena comerciante, em uma cidade mi núscula, nos últimos dois anos. Mas a verdade era que nem mesmo o estilo de vida de Ariston a mimara tanto como a tri pulação daquele navio.

— Vamos para Creta, amanhã?

— Sim. Vamos participar de uma excursão pela ilha como turistas comuns — contou ele com satisfação.

Ela sorriu irônica.

— Turistas comuns não viajam bom uma equipe inteira de seguranças.

Ariston encolheu os ombros. O que poderia dizer? Passa ra a vida com guarda-costas acompanhando cada movimento seu, e eles eram ainda mais necessários agora, quando ele fi zera a empresa crescer bem mais que na época de seu avô.

Enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Kusadasi, na Turquia, em seu último dia no porto, Chloe desistiu de tentar manter certa distância emocional de Ariston. Tinha conseguido não se de clarar, mas estava prestes a fazer isso. Tratando-a com toda a atenção, e até mesmo o afeto de qualquer marido recém-casado, ele estava tomando difícil para ela manter erguidas as suas defesas.

Durante a turnê pelas ruínas da antiga Efeso, naquela ma nhã, muitas pessoas haviam perguntado se eles estavam em lua de mel. Porque se comportavam como tal; não como duas pessoas que apenas tinham concordado com um contrato co mercial, frio e calculista.

Ariston tivera o cuidado de se informar sobre as ruínas e ama ra como seu guia turístico particular através da cidade antiga.

E ela ficara mais do que encantada. Fora genuinamente sur preendida por sua consideração.

Seu marido não possuía tempo para aquele tipo de coisa, entretanto fizera tudo àquilo por ela.

Por quê? Ela se determinara a não especular a respeito, mas, como em quase tudo o que se relacionava a Ariston, suas inten ções haviam ido para o espaço. A cada dia de sua lua de mel, ela se sentia mais prisioneira do feitiço do marido, e não podia nem sequer imaginar como se encontrava apaixonada por ele.

— Não quer comprar um tapete para o saguão de entrada lá de casa? — perguntou Ariston, interrompendo seus pensamen tos enquanto parava em frente a uma das lojas especializadas nos famosos tapetes turcos.

Chloe soube exatamente que tapete na vitrine chamara a atenção dele. Era o mais tradicional, que possuía o vinho-escuro como cor dominante; e estava quase certa de que a trama era de seda, e não de algodão polido.

Soube que estava certa poucos minutos depois, quando se encontravam acomodados dentro da loja, saboreando um tradi cional chá de maçã. O vendedor, sobrinho do dono da loja, os cumprimentou educado, antes de indagar se tinham gostado de alguma peça em especial. Quando Ariston apontou o tapete cor de vinho, os olhos do rapaz se iluminaram.

— Excelente escolha. A trama foi muitíssimo benfeita, e a seda deve durar três séculos ou mais.

Acenou para outro rapaz, o qual apresentou como seu primo mais novo.

— Mostre aos amigos nossos lindos tapetes, Achim.

Não demorou, e uma série deles foi desenrolada a seus pés, sendo que cada ângulo parecia exibir uma nova padronagem. Um comerciante de tapetes turcos nunca mostrava apenas um deles, e sim vários, de maneira que se pudesse compará-los à vontade. Ela havia aprendido isso em sua pri meira viagem à Turquia.

Tão encantada com a exibição como ficara em sua primeira lua de mel, Chloe sorveu delicadamente seu chá, deliciando-se com a experiência.

Quando um tapete muito semelhante ao da vitrine, porém em maior tamanho, foi colocado diante deles, sobre a pilha, ela soube que haviam encontrado a peça perfeita para sua casa.

Ariston pareceu concordar e pediu para ver o tapete mais de perto. Logo depois começou a negociação e, ao final dela, Chloe precisou se esforçar para não dar um tapa tanto no mari do quanto no vendedor...

— Aquilo era mesmo necessário? — exigiu, quando saíram da loja. — Vocês dois passaram mais de metade do tempo regateando sobre alguns dólares, quando podia ter pagado o preço cheio e nem ter percebido a diferença no talão de cheques!

— Não uso talão de cheques. Hoje, tudo é feito eletronica mente ou em dinheiro, _yineka mou._

— Não é esse o ponto, e sabe disso.

Ariston sorriu para ela, e a felicidade em sua expressão fez seu coração disparar.

— Se eu tivesse aceitado o preço inicial, na melhor das hi póteses, ele teria ficado ofendido. Na pior, ele teria me consi derado um pateta.

Chloe não pôde evitar rir da argumentação do marido.

— Acha mesmo que ele teria se ofendido caso você não hou vesse _chorado _por aqueles 20 dólares? — indagou, sem com prar aquela história.

— Foi apenas por diversão. Não viu o quanto ele gostou da barganha?

— _Vocês dois _gostaram muito.

— Nem tanto. Mas foi interessante. — Ele se inclinou para beijá-la na testa, e a ternura do gesto foi direto ao coração de Chloe. — Agora terá uma lembrança engraçada sempre que pas sar pelo tapete no nosso saguão de entrada.

— Cuidado, Ariston. Desse jeito alguém vai pensar que é um romântico enrustido...

Assim como a esposa dele, completou ela em pensamento.

— Estou certo de que a minha reputação irá se manter.

— Isso é o que você diz.

— Digo. O tapete que comprou para mim na nossa primeira lua de mel...

— Com muito menos barganha, aliás... — Chloe o interrompeu.

— Pagou muito por ele, mas eu não me importei.

— Verdade?

— Verdade.

— E o que tem ele? — pressionou ela quando Ariston não disse mais nada, enquanto percorriam um caminho sinuoso em direção ao cais.

— Hein?

— O tapete em seu escritório. Estava falando sobre ele quan do eu o interrompi.

— Ah, sim. E que ele me fez rir sozinho muitas vezes.

— Está falando a sério?

— Estou.

— Por que achou que eu paguei muito por ele?... — Ariston achava aquilo divertido?

— Porque ele me faz lembrar essa sua natureza generosa. Lembra-se de como perguntou ao vendedor, que por sinal era pai e tio das mulheres que o tinham feito, se ele aceitaria levar uma gratificação direto para as artesãs, de maneira que pudes se agradecê-las por sua habilidade?

Honestamente, ela havia se esquecido daquilo.

— Ele ficou todo contente — Chloe se lembrou. —Verdade. Assim como as tecelãs ao receber o dinheiro, tenho certeza.

— E daí? Você ri quando pensa nisso?

— Sim. Pensar em você me faz sorrir com frequência.

— Se continuar com isso, vou acabar achando que está apai xonado por mim.

Ariston não pareceu nem um pouco preocupado.

— É natural que eu goste de pensar na minha esposa.

— Pronto. Lá vem ele saindo pela tangente...

Ariston parou na rua e olhou para ela, os olhos muito azuis fixos em seu rosto.

— Algum problema? —Não.

— Está feliz?

— Sim, muito. — Ele a fazia se sentir como a mulher mais im portante do mundo. Como ela poderia não estar feliz?

Talvez as palavras não fossem, mesmo, tão importantes como as atitudes. Mesmo assim, ela gostaria de ouvi-las. Aquelas três palavrinhas, que diziam tanto.

Mas não iria passar o resto da vida ansiando por algo que ela nunca poderia ter. Aproveitar o que tinha nas mãos era mui to mais inteligente.

**Capítulo Treze**

— Gostaria de nadar esta noite? — perguntou Ariston mais tarde, quando entravam na suíte a fim de se preparar para o jantar. — Podemos aproveitar a piscina _do SPA, _agora que ela foi fechada para o restante do navio.

— Sim, eu... — A voz de Chloe falhou quando seus olhos pou saram nas mudanças que tinham sido feitas no quarto. A mesa fora elegantemente posta para o jantar, com toalhas de linho branco, candelabro com luz LED e rosas. Havia champanhe gelado em um balde de prata e uma caixa de presente descan sando ao lado de um dos pratos. A cama fora arrumada com pétalas de rosa espalhadas por toda a sua extensão e trufas de chocolate no centro de cada um dos travesseiros.

— O que está acontecendo? Vamos jantar aqui esta noite?

— Espero que não se importe. E a nossa última noite a bordo. Eu gostaria de passá-la a sós com você.

— E mesmo um romântico enrustido! — falou ela, surpresa e divertida ao mesmo tempo.

Ariston deu de ombros, mas um toque de cor tingiu seu rosto.

— Pedi o pacote de lua de mel. E sempre bom verificar a qualidade dos nossos serviços.

Certo. Aquela era uma desculpa plausível.

— Então isto tudo foi trabalho do pessoal do navio.

— Não gostou?

— Não seja bobo. Eu adorei.

Ariston se aproximou e passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo que tinham escapado do coque que ela fizera naquela manhã.

— Primeiro insinuou que eu era miserável, agora me chama de bobo... Estou preocupado com o que virá em seguida.

— Caramba, não se esquece de nada, não? — Não.

— Preciso me lembrar disso.

— E então? Algum problema se tivermos o nosso último jan tar a bordo na suíte?

— Claro que não. — Ela adorara a ideia de tê-lo para si mes ma. Eles iriam voltar para a vida real em breve, e a empresa tomaria quase todo o tempo de Ariston.

— Ainda bem. — Ele a puxou para os braços, as mãos desli zando para baixo e pressionando seu corpo no dele. — Gosto de tê-la só para mim.

— Eu também — admitiu Chloe sem culpa. Beijaram-se, porém Ariston impediu que as coisas saíssem do controle.

Ela não se importou. Havia mil modos diferentes de beijar o marido, e gostava de todos eles. Aquela prova contundente de carinho fora maravilhosa, e ela se deixou derreter contra ele, confiando que Ariston tomaria conta de ambos.

Depois de um curto intervalo, ele se afastou.

— As entradas já devem estar chegando.

— Vou estar a meio caminho da minha meta para ganhar peso e poder engravidar até o final deste cruzeiro. Já percebeu, não é?

— Eu adoraria isso.

Mas Ariston não soou como se estivesse pensando em seu peso. E, pela primeira vez, Chloe não pensou no pior: que o objetivo daquela lua de mel era apenas prepará-la para uma gestação. Ariston fora atencioso e consistente demais para que ela considerasse seus motivos mercenários. Vinha sendo difícil atribuir segundas intenções a cada coisa que ele fazia, quando se sentia tão acarinhada. Sorriu.

— Está bem. Devo me vestir para o jantar?

— Eu preferiria que se _despisse _para o jantar, mas, como é a equipe do navio que vai trazer a comida, é melhor permanecer como está.

— Não vou jantar nua, Ariston.

— Podia usar aquela roupa cor de menta que comprou no outro dia... — sugeriu ele, com uma expressão travessa.

— Eu não sabia que tinha visto! — exclamou Chloe, contando a ele que se tratava de um conjunto de camisola e penhoar de seda com o qual ela pretendia surpreendê-lo na volta para casa.

— Vai poder me surpreender muitas vezes. Pode ter certeza de que o meu entusiasmo não vai diminuir se repetirmos a ex periência.

Chloe assentiu, pensando que, talvez, assim como com o ta pete, ter uma camisola que os fizesse lembrar a proximidade e intimidade que haviam partilhado naquela viagem seria ótimo.

— Se vou usar minha lingerie nova para o jantar, também vou caprichar no banho. Bata na porta quando a comida che gar... — E, com isso, ela desapareceu no luxuoso banheiro.

Chloe respirou fundo. Havia imaginado que as acomoda ções do navio de cruzeiro seriam limitadas em termos de es paço, e sem dúvida eram mesmo no restante da embarcação, mas a suíte particular de Ariston era extremamente espaçosa e contava com as mais finas comodidades, tais como estofados de couro, uma cama king-size que proporcionava uma noite de sono fantástica e um banheiro feito em mármore com uma de liciosa banheira de hidromassagem.

Imaginou se as outras suítes, máster compartilhavam do mesmo luxo, mas duvidava de qualquer uma delas fosse tão maravilhosa como aquela.

Ouviu vozes do lado de fora do banheiro pouco tempo de pois de afundar em um banho de imersão perfumado. Sorte que Ariston tomara o cuidado de não deixar as coisas pegarem fogo entre eles...

Embora fosse gostar muito de relaxar na banheira — ain da mais na companhia de Ariston —, tomou um banho rápido. Além do mais, não queria que seu jantar esfriasse.

Levou apenas alguns instantes para passar um creme no rosto, escovar os cabelos e vestir o lindo conjunto de camisola e penhoar. A seda verde era fina demais para não ser comple tamente transparente, contudo o robe de renda lhe emprestava outra camada de discrição... Ou de excitação, dependendo de como se olhasse para ele. Seu palpite era de que Ariston tende ria para a última alternativa.

Quando deixou o banheiro, a expressão dele foi a que ela queria que fosse: Ariston a devorou com o olhar.

Talvez ela devesse ter comprado o mesmo conjunto em bran co, refletiu, mas o considerara virginal demais para quem estava se casando pela segunda vez, ainda que com o mesmo homem.

— Vai ter que esperar até depois do jantar — lembrou, sorrin do, e sem fazer nada para ocultar o próprio desejo.

Ele atravessou a sala da suíte em poucos passos e a puxou contra o corpo.

— Pois eu acho que poderíamos partir para a sobremesa ago ra mesmo.

—A espera só torna as coisas mais interessantes... Não era isso o que costumava dizer?

Ariston não havia falado nada do gênero naquela viagem, contudo.

— Creio que eu esteja menos paciente do que era antigamente.

— Mas não deveria ser o contrário? Não deveria ficar mais tolerante à medida que fosse envelhecendo? — provocou ela.

— É o que diz _Pappous, _mas neste ponto acho que ele está equivocado.

Chloe balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho enquanto se des vencilhava dos braços do marido e ia até a mesa.

— Primeiro o jantar. Eu não vesti este conjunto para você tirá-lo logo em seguida.

— Mas a vendedora não explicou que é essa a intenção?... Verdade, Chloe se lembrou, enrubescendo de leve e sentin do um calor subir pelo corpo.

Ficou parada ao lado da mesa, na expectativa, até que Aris ton suspirou, fazendo o possível para parecer conformado, embora não tivesse muito sucesso.

— Venha... Este é o seu lugar. — Puxou a cadeira em frente ao prato perto do qual descansava a caixa de presente.

— Eu imaginei que fosse.

— Espertinha.

— Prefiro quando me chama de _yineka mou._

— Eu também — admitiu Ariston, em um tom estranhamente rouco quando a viu acomodada.

Chloe ergueu o olhar, que foi capturado pelo azul intenso do dele. Nenhuma palavra foi dita enquanto seus olhos mantive ram o mágico contato.

Por fim, Ariston passou a mão por seu rosto.

— Você é minha.

— Para o resto da vida... Ou assim diz o contrato.

Ele assentiu em silêncio, sem esboçar nenhum sorriso dian te da brincadeira.

— Assim diz o contrato e, desta vez, eu não vou permitir que vá embora.

Chloe não pôde deixar de acreditar, e esse sentimento en viou uma onda de calor ao seu coração.

— Eu também não vou deixar você partir — prometeu baixinho.

— Que bom.

Tão logo Ariston se acomodou em sua própria cadeira, ela levantou a caixa de presente.

— Posso abrir?

— Eu poderia dizer que a espera tornaria tudo melhor...

— Poderia. — Chloe tentou fingir que não se importava, mas ambos sabiam que ela sempre tivera verdadeira fraqueza por presentes.

— Não vou judiar de você. Pode abrir agora.

Ela o fez com entusiasmo, rasgando o papel espesso, mas não compreendeu muito bem o que encontrou dentro da caixa.

— Esta galeria fica em Nova York, não é? — Ergueu as várias fotos de uma pequena, porém linda, galeria, que parecia exibir uma imensa e eclética variedade de obras de arte. — Vamos a alguma exposição? — Sorriu antes que ele pudesse responder. — Eu iria adorar! Sabe o quanto eu gosto de galerias que não se limitam a apenas um gênero artístico.

— Tenho certeza de que vai a muitas exposições dessa gale ria em particular. Veja os papéis sob as fotos.

Chloe desdobrou o que parecia ser um documento.

— E uma escritura! — sussurrou em choque. — Sim.

— E em meu nome!

— Exatamente.

— Comprou uma galeria de arte para mim?! — Ela não con seguia acreditar. — Em Nova York?!

— Desistiu do seu curso de Artes para se casar comigo, lem bra-se? Não posso mudar isso, mas, se quiser se inscrever no Instituto de Arte de Nova York posso pedir a Jean que peça a transferência dos créditos de sua antiga faculdade.

— Está falando a sério? Mas... Isso é ótimo! — Chloe não soube mais o que dizer. Não tinha intenção de voltar a estudar, mas percebeu que não era hora de entrar naquele mérito.

— Desta vez precisou renunciar à sua galeria no Oregon, e também à vida que construiu para si mesma. Se eu dissesse que estou arrependido estaria mentindo, porque a quero comigo, mas prefiro que seja mesmo feliz na sua vida nova e não ape nas que fique "satisfeita".

— Compreendo.

Na verdade, ela não compreendia realmente, mas aquele pre sente era incrível, maravilhoso, e ela iria aceitá-lo. Sem som bra de dúvida!

— Gostava de administrar a galeria e loja no litoral, e é im portante que se dedique à sua paixão pela arte também em Nova York. Mas precisará de uma assistente competente, já que nossa vida continuará atribulada e passaremos bastante tempo fora da cidade.

Ariston parecia estar pedindo desculpas por aquilo, mas ela nem queria que ele o fizesse. Aquilo tudo era demais.

— Isso tudo é incrível. — Levantou-se e contornou a mesa. — Você é maravilhoso! — falou, lançando-se no colo do marido para beijar cada centímetro de seu rosto e pescoço. — Obri gada, Ariston. Muito obrigada. Eu adorei! Foi o melhor pre sente que já ganhei na vida. Nunca alguém foi tão atencioso comigo.

— Eu não podia lhe dar um tapete para pôr no seu estúdio... Ele ficaria cheio de respingos de tinta — explicou ele, quase com timidez.

Chloe sorriu.

— E o melhor marido do mundo.

E estava anos-luz à frente do pai dela, que nunca se impor tara com as pinturas da esposa, mas que sempre deixara claro que as responsabilidades dela como mulher do presidente das _Indústrias Dioletis _vinham em primeiro lugar.

Ariston sorriu e a beijou com paixão.

E o jantar teve que ficar para depois...

Quando o navio atracou na manhã seguinte, Ariston e Chloe desembarcaram e tomaram uma das limusines da _Spiridakous _para a casa do avô dele, nos arredores de Pireu. Takis tinha decidido tirar o máximo de proveito de sua primeira viagem a Nova York e passara a primeira semana da viagem deles sendo ciceroneado pelo pai de Chloe na _Big Apple. _Encontrava-se em casa, agora, e se mostrara excitado com a visita deles quando os dois telefonaram do navio, poucos dias antes.

O velho senhor os fez sentar no terraço que dava para o porto e tomar um bom café da manhã, certo de que eles não tinham comido nada substancial antes de seu desembarque. Acertara em cheio, mas não porque não existia café da manhã disponível... Chloe e Ariston haviam ido nadar na piscina de madrugada, em seguida ele a levara de volta para a suíte e fizera amor com ela até as primeiras horas da manhã.

Pela primeira vez, até onde Chloe sabia, Ariston dormira além de suas habituais poucas horas de sono. Tanto que mal acordaram a tempo de desembarcar.

Não que a equipe não teria feito exceções para o proprietá rio da frota do navio de cruzeiro, porém Ariston não era esse tipo de chefe. Ele podia ser um magnata bilionário e arrogante, como já era de se esperar, mas era um homem decente.

E ela simplesmente o amava por isso.

— Por que está sorrindo? — perguntou Takis, sorrindo também. Ela lançou um olhar na direção do marido, que parecia dis traído com a vista, e balançou a cabeça.

— Nada em particular. Só estou feliz.

As palavras fizeram Ariston se voltar para ela com uma ex pressão satisfeita. Chloe contou a Takis sobre a galeria, tagare lando sobre como aquele presente era maravilhoso.

— Fiquei surpreso ao saber que havia decidido abrir um ne gócio no Oregon em vez de voltar para a faculdade — confes sou o homem.

— Apenas aconteceu dessa forma.

— Por quê? Depois do divórcio, podia ter voltado a estudar e obter o seu diploma em Artes Plásticas — observou Takis, lançando um olhar de censura ao neto.

— Eu até pensei nisso, mas percebi que não estava com a me nor vontade de voltar para a universidade. Mudei muito, acho.

E, embora eu adore arte, não tenho a paixão de um artista para exercer a carreira. E nem o talento — admitiu Chloe com ho nestidade.

Ariston e Takis discordaram com veemência, e ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

— Não queiram me enganar. Vocês dois penduraram quadros meus nas paredes porque eu era da família, não por conta da minha competência.

Na verdade, ela havia ficado chocada ao ver as aquarelas que tinha pintado ainda na pequena sala de almoço da casa de Nova York.

— Isso não é verdade — protestou Takis.

— Mesmo que fosse da família, eu não iria pendurar lixo nas minhas paredes... — emendou Ariston.

Chloe sorriu.

— Eu não disse que eles eram um "lixo", apenas que não tenho talento suficiente para ser uma artista digna de nota — declarou sincera. — Aceitar isso é a prova de que eu seria uma pintora medíocre. E preciso paixão para seguir essa carreira, e o meu foco sempre esteve em outra coisa.

— Em ajudar os outros a perseguir seus sonhos de partilhar sua arte com o mundo — adivinhou Ariston.

Ele quase havia acertado então Chloe concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Acho até que desisti da faculdade por conta disso. Na ver dade, adorei administrar a minha loja de artigos para arte e ga leria. — Foi à vez de ela olhar para o porto. O _Colossus _parecia um pontinho branco à distância. — Fornecer meios e incentivos para artistas iniciantes e profissionais perseguirem sua paixão e mostrá-la ao mundo acabou sendo mais gratificante do que eu imaginava ser possível.

— Essa é uma razão muito louvável para se administrar uma empresa — afirmou Takis, sem qualquer expressão de reprovação.

— Obrigada... — Ela fez uma careta. — Mas é irônico que eu tenha acabado administrando uma empresa, quando vivi sem pre tão determinada a nunca fazer isso.

— Nem tanto. Recusou-se a fazer parte das _Indústrias Dioletis; _o que era o mais importante para você — lembrou Takis.

Ariston franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Pensei que, após o divórcio, voltaria para a empresa.

— Meu pai teria adorado.

Ele esboçou um leve sorriso. Sabia que isso jamais teria acontecido.

— Talvez. — Os olhos de Takis brilharam com certa satisfa ção. — Mas Eber deve ter aprendido a lição que lhe dei.

Ariston observou o avô, intrigado.

— Nunca me disse que pretendia fazer algo em relação à Eber.

— Não sou apenas um velho trêmulo. Só porque deixei o con trole da empresa em suas mãos não significa que eu precise da sua aprovação para as minhas decisões.

— Eu não disse isso — protestou Ariston. Takis parecia muito satisfeito consigo.

— Eu posso não estar à frente da furna, mas ainda tenho os meus contatos. N

— Eu sei que tem. — Agora Ariston soava como se desejasse que o avô encerrasse aquele assunto.

—Além do mais, você também andou _mexendo os seus pauzinhos._

Chloe se virou na cadeira para encarar Ariston em choque.

— Do que estão falando?

Takis se pôs em pé com um suspiro.

— Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem em paz.

— Obrigado, _Pappous _— disse Ariston, embora não soasse nem um pouco grato.

Chloe franziu a testa, confusa.

— Não estou entendendo.

Ele respirou fundo.

— A empresa do seu pai ficou à beira da falência não apenas por conta de seus antiquados pontos de vista em relação aos negócios.

— Está dizendo que planejou a queda das _Indústrias Dioletis? _— indagou ela, em choque.

— Com a ajuda das más escolhas financeiras do seu pai, e de meu avô, embora eu não soubesse disso.

— Por quê?!

— Era necessário.

— Para que se vingasse de mim ou do meu pai? Ariston tinha afirmado que ficara inconformado por ela não ter cumprido seu contrato inicial. E devia ter ficado furioso quando ela o abandonara, embora nunca tivesse dito isso muito claramente. Nunca havia nem sequer insinuado que ficara com raiva o bastante para levar a empresa de sua família à falência por conta disso...

— Eu não...

Chloe não o deixou terminar:

— Convencer-me a me casar com você de novo fazia par te do seu plano de vingança, Ariston? Quando nossos filhos nascessem, pretendia usar de alguma artimanha para tomá-los de mim?

— Não comece a imaginar coisas — retrucou Ariston, com um misto de divertimento e exasperação.

— Não estou vendo graça nenhuma nesta conversa. — Chloe se levantou da mesa em um salto, olhando ao redor, mas não vendo nenhum meio de escapar. Podia deixar o terraço, mas não podia fugir do que acabara de ouvir.

— Nem eu, Chloe. Não existe nenhum plano de vingança — falou ele devagar, enfatizando cada palavra.

Porém, ela já mal as assimilava.

— Não minta para mim. Praticamente já admitiu isso, e seu avô também foi honesto quanto a ter punido meu pai.

— _Pappous _tinha suas próprias razoes para fazer o que fez. As minhas eram muito diferentes.

Chloe queria acreditar nele, mas não conseguia entender co mo tais palavras podiam ser verdade.

— Quais?

— Eu a queria de volta na minha cama... De volta à minha vida.

— Destruiu uma empresa apenas para me levar de volta à sua cama? Isso é loucura.

— Não costumo dar pequenos passos. — Ariston continuou sentado, porém seu corpo parecia vibrar com tensão. — A vin gança pode ter sido minha motivação no início, mas eu não pretendia magoar você. Minha intenção era apenas trazê-la de volta ao lugar a que pertence: ao meu lado.

Chloe deixou escapar uma exclamação abafada. Podia acre ditar nele?

— E tão perverso quanto o meu pai. Talvez pior!

Ariston se ergueu da mesa mais rápido que a luz e pousou as mãos em seus ombros.

— Não diga isso. Não é verdade.

— Não mesmo? O que teria acontecido a todos aqueles fun cionários da _Dioletis _se eu não houvesse aceitado me casar de novo com você; se eu tivesse recusado?

— Eu teria insistido que me aceitasse se fosse necessário.

— E se eu tivesse me negado a fazer isso, Ariston?

— Não faria isso.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Está aqui, não está? Não sou nenhum tolo, Chloe. Traço meus planos com cuidado antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

— Mas nem mesmo você pode prever todos os resultados. E vamos ser honestos... Se eu tivesse recusado, não teria ficado muito sentido com a falência das _Indústrias Dioletis._

— Claro que teria. — Ariston pareceu sincero.

— Não compreendo — admitiu ela, tonta. Se tudo o que ele pretendia era tê-la de volta... — Por que apenas não foi até o Oregon e me pediu para voltar?

A expressão de Ariston dizia que aquela ideia nem sequer lhe havia ocorrido. O brilhante magnata se esquecera do cami nho mais fácil e óbvio. Por quê?

— A palavra "exagero" significa algo para você? — inquiriu ela, ofegante.

— Eu precisava ter certeza de que seria bem-sucedido.

— Por que isso era tão importante?... Seu avô, claro — Chloe deduziu de pronto.

Mas, mesmo que Ariston adorasse Takis, ela não conseguia imaginá-lo indo tão longe apenas para agradar o homem.

— Não. Não teve nada a ver com _Pappous, _embora eu tenha dito a mim mesmo que ele era a razão para que eu a quisesse tanto de volta.

— Não? — repetiu ela, sentindo a esperança se mesclar ao pavor de ser decepcionada mais uma vez.

—Não.

— Teve a ver com o quê, então?

— Eu tinha 13 anos quando meu pai se divorciou de sua terceira esposa a fim de se casar com outra mulher que ele dizia amar. E essa mulher foi a mais decente de todas as suas conquistas. Ela gostava dele e se preocupava com _Pappous, _comigo... Mas ela tentou se matar e fui eu que a encontrei no banheiro, coberta de sangue.

— Oh, Ariston. Eu sinto muito. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Meu pai não sentiu. Ele a convenceu de que a amava e, quando se cansou dela, simplesmente foi embora. Como sempre fazia. Como sempre fará enquanto seu dinheiro puder atrair belas mulheres.

Consternada, Chloe colocou as mãos sobre o peito do mari do, tentando confortá-lo.

Ele fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás como se tentando conter a emoção.

— Foi quando eu jurei jamais dizer a uma mulher que a amava.

— Mas disse a Shannon.

— E veja aonde isso me levou: à humilhação e à traição.

— Acontece que eu não sou Shannon e você não é seu pai — declarou Chloe, com uma ponta de esperança.

Ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, revelando uma emoção em suas profundezas azuis que Chloe temeu interpretar de for ma errada.

— Dizer que eu amava alguém não foi uma experiência mui to boa para mim.

— Mas pode vir a ser. — Ela sorriu para ele, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Eu vou lhe mostrar...

Ele balançou a cabeça, nervoso.

— Eu deveria fazer isso primeiro... Não sou nenhum covarde. Não, mas ficara traumatizado com as palavras, ela concluiu.

— Eu amo _você, _Ariston. Eu jamais quis _abandoná-lo _e nun ca teria me recusado a voltar para você. Eu _o _amo e sempre _o _amei.

— Então por que usou anticoncepcionais? — indagou ele, confuso. — Se queria ficar comigo, por que fez questão de pôr fim ao nosso casamento?

— Eu queria que me amasse antes que tivéssemos filhos e estivéssemos irrevogavelmente ligados.

— Queria que o nosso casamento fosse baseado em senti mentos, e não em um contrato. — O tom de Ariston foi mais suave desta vez.

— Sim, mas isso não importa mais. Independentemente do motivo do nosso casamento, eu adoro ser sua esposa. Tem que entender, Ariston, apenas estar com você me faz feliz.

— Estar com você me faz feliz também.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu... — A voz dele falhou, e Ariston precisou res pirar fundo mais uma vez, ainda que seus olhos brilhassem. — Porque eu amo _você._Mais do que imaginei ser possível. Não posso nem pensar na hipótese de me abandonar outra vez.

— Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso — jurou ela, do fundo da alma.

— Não sou como o seu pai, Chloe.

— Nas coisas mais importantes, não. — Sem dizer que até o pai dela havia mostrado que podia mudar.

— Não vou negligenciar você nem nossos filhos por causa da _S&F. _Tenho uma equipe de diretores excelente, não preciso passar 60 horas por semana no escritório.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso.

— E quero muito ter filhos.

— Eu sei.

— Mas não por causa de _Pappous. _Eu os quero para nós, porque adoraria ter uma menina com os seus olhos e um meni no que gostasse de pintar.

— Não quer um filho que queira ser presidente da empresa?...

— Não podemos ter mais de um?

Chloe riu, e a alegria pareceu transbordar de dentro dela.

— Vamos deixar que o destino se encarregue disso.

— Até porque não sou muito bom nessas coisas.

— Eu ensino a você...

— Já me ensinou o mais importante, Chloe.

— A dizer "eu _te _amo"?

— Não. Você me ensinou a amar.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto e fungou de leve.

— Temos a vida inteira para aperfeiçoar nossos métodos.

— Já está tudo perfeito.

— Nunca imaginei que um dia fosse ouvir você dizendo que me amava! — admitiu Chloe, emocionada.

— E eu nunca imaginei que fosse ter coragem de dizer isso. — A expressão de Ariston provava que, por mais difícil que tivesse sido ele não estava arrependido.

— Eu o deixei dois anos atrás porque achei que nunca fosse me amar.

— Por causa dos papéis do divórcio.

— Por isso e pelo fato de nunca ter me falado que me amava. _— Pappous _sempre me disse que palavras não eram ne cessárias.

— Eu adoro o seu avô, mas nem sempre ele está certo.

— Não deixe que ele ouça isto...

— Claro que não — concordou ela, rindo.

— Eu amo _você — _repetiu Ariston, puxando-a ainda mais para si, como se tentando fundir seus corpos.

— Eu também amo _você, _Ariston. Tanto!... Desde o início.

— Era isso o que queria, não era? — Ele percebeu atordoado. O meu amor.

— Sim.

— Pois vai tê-lo. Para sempre.

— Sempre. — Lágrimas tornaram a brotar dos olhos de Chloe, porém ela não sentiu vergonha. E ela nunca iria se arrepender de ter tido a coragem de dar uma chance ao amor, mesmo que isso parecesse impossível.

— Nossos filhos vão saber o que é o amor — concluiu Ariston com satisfação.

— Ah, sim... Não apenas o nosso amor por eles, mas também irão testemunhar o nosso amor um pelo outro e se sentir segu ros por conta disso.

— E bom para uma criança se sentir segura.

— E amada.

— Você é minha, Chloe: foi ontem, é hoje e será sempre minha.

— E você é meu, grande magnata.

— Os magnatas também amam...

— Eu sempre soube disso.

— Eu, não.

— Mas foi inteligente o bastante para aprender.

— Tive uma boa professora. — Os olhos de Ariston a fitaram, maliciosos, antes que ele abaixasse a cabeça para beijá-la.

Quando o beijo terminou, Chloe estava em seus braços, re costada em seu peito, a respiração ofegante. Seus olhares se encontraram.

— Obrigado — falou Ariston, com tanta emoção que ela sen tiu o coração se apertar.

Chloe ergueu a cabeça até que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente, ainda que por um instante.

— Obrigada a você por ter superado seu medo e me amado.

— Eu não tive escolha.

Ela sorriu e repetiu algo que ele mesmo havia dito semanas antes.

— Nós todos temos as nossas escolhas.

— Mas umas são mais fáceis de fazer do que outras... Como amar você.

— Como amar _você._

Ariston a levou para o quarto e provou mais uma vez como aquela escolha era fácil e maravilhosa.


End file.
